The Ultimate Betrayal 3
by cheerthis95
Summary: Third part of Ultimate Betrayal. The gang now faces the loss of a crew member,one is missing and believed to be dead, and a twist of fate is going to show the crew that the bad luck has only just begun.
1. Freedom

The Ultimate Betrayal Part 3

Jordan struggled, her eyes wide like a wild horse that had been captured when she witnessed the blast. The captor held her chin towards the building and she witnessed every last detail. It played over and over in her head as she sat chained to the bed that was overlooking the San Francisco Bay. She shed her millionth tear and laid her forehead on the window sill.

She would attempt to yell for help but the lighthouse that was out on the water's platform was to high up and the houses were to far away. She had tried one too many times, to the point she was hoarse. She had lost track of how many days she had been gone and only knew it was day or night. She had yet to see her kidnapper, making her mind go wild with fear and anxiety. Often she felt her chest tighten up with an anxiety attack, the room spin, and she would black out, only to wake up to the now familiar situation.

Her mind ran relentlessly in circles wondering if Tempest, Tiffany, Ice, and the rest of the crew were okay. She grimaced when the replay ran again in her head. She again rested her head on the white window sill and watched the vibrant , white thunder clouds roll in that were accompanied by Thunder and then shuddered when the first crack of booming thunder rang out, making it too real to the sound of the explosion. She broke into a cold sweat and drew her legs up to her chest, her head resting on her legs. The rain became soft on the calm water but eventually become faster and the drops got bigger. She took in the sea smell, wishing she could enjoy the peaceful scene unfolding in front of her. Her mind returned to the realization she was being held captive and she still didn't know how any of her friends, let alone family was.

Tears ran down her face , her sunken eyes burning from the blowing salty air as she cried as though her heart was broken. It was more from frustration and anger as opposed to fear. She looked to the sky, asking why in her mind, her pain making her body shake and the cool breeze making chill bumps rise on her thin stick like arms. If only she could remember how long she had been here or if her friends were okay. She drifted off into a non peaceful sleep, the waves crashing on the bay's bank lulling her to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This can't be happening." Letty huffed as she worked out in the gym, her face pouring with sweat. She tired to remember the moments before it had all seemed to literally explode and fall into bits and pieces.

"Letty, it's time to go, sweetheart." Leon walked in, looking at her as though wondering why she was working out.

"Go where?" Letty asked, her confused expression making Leon's heart ache. She had amnesia and she didn't even realize what was wrong with her. She wasn't the tough talking Letty that everyone knew and loved, she was just an empty, confused shell.

"The funeral." He said softly, putting his arm around her and leading her out and up the stairs to her room.

"I don't want to go to a funeral." Letty moved her hair out of her face, not the typical way of blowing it out of her face.

"None of us do." Leon said sadly, his heart heavy, though he was trying to be strong for the rest of the crew. Letty disappeared into her room and came back out in a black dress, her hair just put in a low ponytail.

"Letty, you look …nice." Vince said, coughing, hiding his shock at her in a dress. He scratched the white gauze that was wrapped around his head, a small crimson spot on it indicating he had been injured.

"Thanks Jess." She replied, walking past the two guys, getting a concerned look from Vince. He

Started to say something but Leon reminded him that she had amnesia.

"Oh yeah." Vince sighed sadly, his mouth silent of anything else to say after that. The black limos that were awaiting them outside only darkened his mood and he put on his sunglasses to hide his sadness. Today was not going to be an easy day. He wasn't sure if the rest of his days or the crew's days would ever be easy again.

"V, Leon, Letty, you guys doing okay?" Brian asked, his black suit another tip to Letty why they were at a church.

"Holding up as best as can be expected." Leon coughed, his head down and tears in his eyes.

"yeah." Brian said, his one hand in the pocket and the other on the pew's row where his wife sat in pure silence as though her body was frozen.

Author's note: DUN DUN DUN….someone's dead, Jordan is no where to be found , Letty has amnesia and several others are in limbo until you find out their status. What do you think? Did I do it now? ROFL. I hope you guys let me know what you think and let me have some feedback! Love CHEER


	2. emotions

Ultimate Betrayal 3

Chapter 2

Tiffany gave a small, furious sigh followed by a deep breath as she benched weights She put the barbells down with a thud, on her last press and got up, wiping the sweat from her face. She walked listlessly over to the Stairmaster and began to furiously climb the 'stairs' at a fast and furious pace.

Her heart was pounding and her blood was pumping, her face had sweat pouring from her forehead and tears fell, the salty drops mixing with the sweat. She pushed harder now, the towel around her neck falling as she picked up her speed to as fast as she could tolerate.

"Whoa, what'd that machine do to you?" Roman asked, his voice making her jump and jolting her from her thoughts.

"Leave me alone." She growled, not stopping, only slowing to make it a point to look at him with hate filled eyes.

"You ne-evvvver work out. You okay?" Roman asked, a skeptical eyebrow raised as he drew out the word never.

"Just fucking peachy." Tiffany replied after stopping for a minute to give him an exasperated look. She then stepped off and walked to the treadmill. She got on and immediately began pushing buttons to increase the default inclination , then the speed.

"Ok, stupid question." Roman nodded and followed her, staring at her like she was some damn mad woman.

"What do you want?" Tiffany asked, her snappy tone sharper than it had ever been.

"Have you lost yo damn mind?" Roman asked, noting she didn't seem to see anything wrong with this picture. Maybe it was she just didn't care anymore, he reasoned mentally.

"What ever would give you that idea?" She asked, practically climbing the uphill treadmill, it being at the highest point it could go.

"You left a funeral to come work out. I mean, I could be wrong here , but….it just don't add up right." Roman blatantly said, throwing his hands up, knowing the 'nice' games were over.

"So, your point?" Tiffany asked, wiping her face. Roman threw up his hands again, more frustration than ever.

"So! I came to make sure you're okay." He snapped, his voice then softening.

"You seem to be the psychiatrist. You tell me." Tiffany shrugged, still continuing her workout, not stopping for his benefit.

"Haha. Funny girl you are." Roman rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"I figured this is a free country so I left. That's about it." Tiffany jumped off the treadmill and went to a place she could hang upside down, puling herself up and down. Her face was turned away from him, hiding her emotions.

"It just don't seem right. You should be at the funeral." Roman said, biting his tongue, hating himself for saying that after he had already said it.

"Yeah, well, a lot of things don't seem right, do they?" Tiffany, upside down, asked, her icy cool stare making Roman shiver as she glared at him. She began to pull herself up and down at a very fast pace, trying not to crumble. She had to be strong and she knew she wasn't going to let him break her. She stopped, holding herself up, pushing her muscles even more and looked at Roman. "How dare you tell me where I should be and what I should be doing" She said, turning her focus to him and yelling at him, in high hopes he would leave her alone to her misery.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just thought you should be there…" Roman said, his voice soft, putting his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off, and went back to her workout.

"You thought wrong. They aren't really there anymore. Funerals and cemeteries are stupid." Tiffany mumbled, still hanging up side down and doing her pull ups, sweat erupting on her arms and upper torso delicately.

"Want me to leave?" Roman asked, giving a defeated sigh.

"Yes, I'm fine." She huffed, letting out a long deep breath as she continued to do her feverish workout.

"Fine. I'm out." Roman said, though not moving.

"Fine. GO." Tiffany said, her voice in an ordering tone., Roman shuffled his feet slowly towards the door, as though he just was sure she would say don't go.

"Ya sure?" he asked, his hand hesitantly on the door.

"Yes." She said, not looking at him anymore and as though he was already gone to her. He walked out, tears in his eyes. He hated how all this had happened, how Tiffany and them all were hurting over the loss of their crew member. He hated how life wasn't fair at all. He hated just how sad and empty he really felt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Someone please talk to me!" Jordan begged as the brass door handle jangled. She threw herself down on the bed. She had waken up to see the chain's length had been increased, allowing her to roam from the bed to the window, the small door less bathroom and yet only halfway to the bathroom. That was where the length ran out, making her feel like an unhappy pent up dog on a short leash staring at his unapproachable destination.

"Careful what you wish for." A figure dressed in all black, complete with a ski mask and voice synthesizer advised, opening the door for the first time that Jordan had ever been able to be awake for. She took a look at the person and shook her head.

"Un-freaking-believable." She muttered, drawing her knees up to her chest, still perched on the bed. "You a dearth Vader wanna be?" She asked not caring about any possible repercussions at this point.

"I'd be more worried never waking up on land again." The disguised voice replied, sitting a tray down in front of her.

"Please tell me you poisoned this food." She muttered, looking at the ham, cheese, and mushroom omelet, a favorite of hers, and looked at the person. This was scaring her more than she was letting on.

"Don't you wish, pretty girl?' They laughed, sending chills down her back as she edged away from the dark figure. "You really should stop making those wrists bleed. I know you are not all that smart but stop trying to escape, its' pointless." The voice scolded, the scary movie voice making Jordan want to puke from pure fear. Her heart was up in her throat. The dark figure got up and walked out, the door slamming and the keys turning in the lock. The door sounded so loud that the hall reminded her of an old abandoned mansion or castle.

She sighed , the sigh sounding like a mixture of defeat, sadness, despair and anger. She looked outside to see the clouds semi-hiding a bright sun . She watched the sun begin to set, the sun behind the clouds making the clouds have a silver lining and she grimaced, holding her wrist. Both wrist were sore and bloody, her determined self twisting and wriggling them time and time again, almost as if refusing to give in to the situation she was now in, refusing to realize she was permanently shackled like a prisoner in jail.

She turned her attention to the food and snarled her nose at it. It was cold and at a second glance, was a casserole, something she hated with every inch of her mentality. That casserole made her feel a very physical hard ache in her heart and made tears sting her already swollen eyes. She registered this pain as missing her crew, family and friends. That is when the anxiety began to creep back up into her, rearing its' ugly head. She began to feel panic, her heart skipping a few beats, or so it seemed and her hands became sweaty. She got up and went to the window, trying to pretend like she was rapunzel and that her prince would come to rescue her soon. That, instead of Darth Vader's biggest fan that was holding her captive, that was an evil witch. Big tears fell down her cheeks at the same time, her mind replying Dominic's last words as she had ran to her car to get something. She made yet another mark in the window sill that was made of clay, or so she thought, signaling another day passing. Every day at the sunset, she made one scratch into the window sill, then sat and daydreamed of the past, that things were okay, and that this was all a bad dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How was she?" Dominic asked, back at the house they were all gathered at. It was almost eleven at night, the funeral had came and went, leaving the majority of the crew numb, quiet and speechless.

"She could be better. She won't hardly talk." Roman sighed, pushing away the plate of food that Letty had made him and reheated from neighbors had dropped by.

"Eat." Letty begged, nodding at the rest of the crew. It was the first time she had been able to sit down and rest her feet. She had become, in some sense, Mia, being the mother hen and looking after them all in worry, the amnesia taking away her previous image.

"Not hungry." Roman sighed as Leon said, "I can't." She propped her feet up on the chair, looking like she was confused.

"What is it?" Brian asked, hoping she was gaining some thoughts or memories back.

"Was Jordan a nice girl? I mean, I know you all loved her, I just can't remember her." She fidgeted with a napkin, hating to ask but knowing she had to ask something to try to revive her memory.

"She was peppy. Funny." Brian smiled sadly, his eye's twinkle now gone.

"Blonde, very blonde." Tej laughed fondly, shaking his head. That made them all laugh a little bit.

"Sweet, Gorgeous, sincere…you could go on for days." Roman hung his head as he sat, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. He was too close to tears.

"What about Tempest and Ice?" Letty asked, scooping up some food and pushing it towards Leon.

"That could take a while." Brian coughed, getting up , not feeling good and walking out. He walked to his room and began to cry. He checked his watch, wanting desperately to go after Tiffany, to call her cell phone, to go and get her, to hold her but he couldn't. He knew she needed her space and knew she was trying to deal as much as she could.

"Where you goin?" Tej asked, seeing him grab his jacket.

"Dunno. Want to come?" he asked, his keys in hand, though he couldn't really see.

"I'll drive." Tej got up.

"Yo, you know Tiff don't want to be found…" Roman said protectively, his head up now, trying to stop Brian form making a huge mistake.

"I'm not goin after her, ok?" Brian said and walked out, the door slamming right in front of Tej's face as he was headed out. Tej gave the group a shrug and started to follow Brian.

"Watch him." Roman ordered, getting only a nod from Tej. Soon you could hear the car starting up and the muffler zooming off.

"I just can't believe it has came to this." Brian stood at the site of the explosion, his hands in his pockets after a long period of silence. Tej remained sitting on the hood, his head down as he looked a the rubble, his mind going nuts with replaying what had happened.

"Yeah…" Tej replied, not knowing what to say, or if he could talk, his throat tight.

"I just…who…." Brian hit the tree he was closest too, his frown evident that the wheels inside his head were spinning, trying to grope any kind of reasoning.

"We'll get it figured out somehow." Tej tried to reassure him with a sad sigh.

"I want it figured out now." Brian leaned his butt on the car, his hands holding his head as he stared at the pile of rubble. He took off towards the dusty pile of rocks, debris, and trash.

"What are ya doin, Man?" Tej tried to pull him back as Brian began to attempt to dig through the rocks.

"She has to be in here. Her body has to be here. I want to be able to bury her properly." Brian said, collapsing on the rubble, sobs erupting from his body. "I just want to find my baby sister." He whispered, his hurt making Tej look down to fight his own tears.

"Is that why you refuse to have a service for J?" Tej asked.

"Don't you think they woulda found her body, her clothes, something?" Brian asked, after almost twenty minutes of silence. "I just can't, Tej. I can't say goodbye . I know she deserves a service and I know she …" He stopped, his mind reeling, replaying a fight in his mind between him and Dominic.

**FLASHBACK**

"We need to get the service for J set up." Leon told Brian quietly only days after the explosion.

"No." Brian said, causing Dominic looking up, the bandage still on his head from the various and numerous cuts he had received.

"You're joking, right?" He asked, his voice in that low tone as in 'don't fuck with me'.

"No. I can't bury her until we find her body." Brian shook his head stubbornly.

"They said they couldn't find her. You don't want to find her now. It's been too long." Dominic said, his head hung and his heart feeling void of any emotion. The love of his life was gone and he felt so empty.

"Look, maybe you don't want to find her and maybe, HELL maybe you already said your goodbyes, But I can't and I won't." Brian said, his words expressed in an angry yell.

"Brian, I can't change what happened. I wish I could." Dominic said, his stomach feeling like he was going to be sick and his voice thick with emotion, his last words choking him up. "She deserves to be said good bye to , Brian." he sighed, his sigh weary and showing he was tired.

"You're in this for your own intentions." Brian accused, his finger pointed. In one second flat, Dominic was up and charging, tackling and throwing Brian on the ground. The two wrestled and were soon broke up, both knowing they were acting on sole emotion.

**PRESENT(END OF FLASHBACK)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tiffany sighed, sitting on the sit ups bench, her body too tired to even move an inch. She gave a weary, sad sigh and fought her tears. She was too drained physically and emotionally. She heard the door open and shook her head.

"Go away, ROMAN." She rolled her eyes, wiping her sweat off her face with the small towel.

"Hey sis." A voice said, catching her off guard.


	3. home

The Ultimate Betrayal -chapter 3

"Let me go." Jordan grumbled, her legs kicking up as she was being ushered down the winding staircase, her arms behind her back in typical police style, her captor holding her just up and above the ground enough to keep in control of her every movement.

"You got your wish, little girl." The voice synthesizer purred as she was being ushered out the door into a boat. She was then tied up for the ride. She felt a sharp stab in her arm, making her yell with a frown.

"You bitch! That hurt!" Jordan spat hatefully.

"Quit your whining, its rather annoying." The voice said, sounding exasperated just as Jordan drifted off to sleep. Jordan slept like a baby and woke up to being put into a blacked out limo. Her small frame didn't kick or fight being lifted up , thanks to mostly the drugs she had been given. She sat in the seat, stunned, yet didn't say a word. Jordan chose to keep her mouth shut, enjoying the sight of land and other cars that passed. She even saw people, something she hadn't seen in ages. The dark cloaked figure was no where to be found now, she was alone in the limo by herself, the ropes gone and a black window separating her from the driver.

"This has to be a trick." She muttered to herself, shaking her head. She felt dirty, mentally exhausted and her head was pounding. She then tried the door. "of course." She sighed., almost defeatidly. It was locked. She threw herself back in the seat, in anger and pouted, Jordan style.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tiff, you okay?" Roman walked in, looking puzzled at Tiffany. She sat on the bench, quiet.

"Perfectly fine, why, are you not?" She purred, giving him a smile.

"Worried bout you. You were drenched in sweat and now you're fine. What's up?" Roman scratched his bald head, trying to find what it was that was wrong with this picture.

"Duh, Roman, I changed and already took my shower." She rolled her eyes, throwing a towel at him.

"you are really worrying me." Roman sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." She said, walking out. She came back in ,her arms folded, waiting for him to follow her.

"My ass." he muttered, then saw he had been caught by her. He closed his eyes, waiting to be punched. Instead, Tiffany ignored the remark and walked back outside.

"Can we get going to the funeral now, please?" She asked, almost too happy sounding.

"Um, Tiff……" Roman came out quickly, locking up the gym door, then feeling her forehead.

"What?" She asked, getting into his car.

"The funeral was over a while ago….you sure you're ok?" He asked, watching her cheeks flush somewhat.

"Yeah, yeah. I was …I just forgot." She sighed, laying her head on the cool glass of the window and closing her eyes. "Can we just get goin?" She asked, her voice a whisper. Roman started the car and shook his head. "I just want to see Brian." She admitted, her arms hugging herself, as though she was upset. Roman was having a hard time reading her emotions, she just didn't seem to be there. They pulled up to the Toretto house and Tiffany jumped out, looking for her husband.

"He's not here." Leon sighed, his mood declining even more with the numbers of people that were showing up at the house, giving condolences and all their offers to help, often leaving foods for the family. Tiffany gave a confused look and then headed for her car, fishing for her keys. She took off, not saying a word.

"Something ain't right, homie." Roman shook his head, angry he wasn't able to put his foot on what was wrong. He kicked the dirt leading up to the stairs in anger. He hated that any of them had to go through this.

"What is right anymore, Roman?" Leon asked, his expression cold and stone like. "Everything that was is over now." he sighed, going back inside and not waiting for Roman. The white squeaky screen door slammed, bouncing back open and Roman grabbed it, opening it to go inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brian knelt down by the fresh grave, the array of flowers piled on top of them, the sweet smells of the flowers immediately violated his nose, making him sneeze. He looked up at the deep blue sky, the late morning sun casting a shadow over the two graves. He got up and started to walk around the cemetery.

"you okay?" Tiffany asked, walking up behind him quietly and putting her arms around him from behind.

"no. I keep thinking maybe I should believe you guys, maybe I should give her a funeral." Brian gulped. "I can see her headstone. Pompoms and horses." Brian brushed away his tears, his words in a sarcastic tone.

"No, she doesn't need a funeral. She's alive. I just know it." Tiffany wiped away a stray tear from his face. Brian pulled away, looking at her, as if puzzled.

"You sure did change your mind." He scowled, this differing of opinions, showing just how much things had changed within the crew.

"I don't know…it's just a feeling I have. I'm sorry I wanted to just give up hope." Tiffany sighed, walking away to her friend's newly dug grave. She dropped on her knees, her face covered and her body shaking. Brian walked over and picked up a flower, twirling the stem in his hands.

"I'm sorry I'm being an ass." Brian rubbed her shoulders, making her look up at him. He pulled her up and into his arms.

"It's really weird. I just have this feeling all of a sudden that Jordan is s okay." She whispered, clutching him and holding her close.

"I hope so." Brian sighed, his mind feeling overwhelmed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jordan walked and walked, her legs feeling like they were going to give out. She hid in the bushes when a car would pass, her fear of being found by her kidnappers changing their mind or the police drove her to the degree that she was only getting a few feet every ten to fifteen minutes. She knew she was being too afraid but she couldn't bring herself to escape her mindset. She grew tired as it began to rain. She huddled up in a bush, wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm. She out waited the storm and then scolded herself for being so afraid. She then began to walk, now ignoring the cars as she made her way down the highway.

"Do you need a ride? You are soaked." A middle aged woman asked after pulling over, her horrid expression at Jordan's stringy hanging hair and rain soaked hair hanging off of her petite body.

"No thanks" Jordan's teeth chattered.

"nonsense. Get it. Where do you live? You do have a home, don't you?" She asked, reaching over to open the door. Jordan was so cold she couldn't feel the ground anymore and decided to get in. She looked at the typical looking "soccer mom" and wondered why she wasn't blessed enough to have a mom like her. This woman obviously had kids, their pictures on the dashboard. The woman must have been a teacher, she noted, as she looked at a stack of papers that were in between the driver and passenger side.

"I do have a home. I am pretty close. Would you mind giving me a ride?" She asked, snapping out of the observation mode silence she had been in.

"Not at all. You tell me the address. This is dangerous. Please don't try to walk alone like this again." The lady begged, looking over at her passenger, obviously not knowing the evils Jordan had already faced. Jordan just nodded., staying close to the door, ready to bolt should anything go wrong. "Do you need some help?" She asked, pulling in front of the house.

"No, but thank you so much." Jordan jumped out, looking down the street at her house. She had given her the neighbor's house that was the farthest away form the Toretto house, not feeling comfortable or trusting the lady too much. She even watched her drive off before making her way towards her house. She looked at the house that she had grown to call home and emotions overwhelmed her to the point of her having to stop for a second to catch her breath. Would they all be there when she got home? Would they be mad at her if they were? What would she tell them? She lowered her head, squinting to see most of the familiar cars parked in their normal places. All that lacked was Tiffany and Tempest's car, as far as she could tell. This led to more thoughts. She tried to force her feet to walk, to go get the answers she had wanted so desperately. Tears flailed down her cheeks, making her feel stupid. Here she was, so so close to home, something she had wanted. And now, 43 days later, she was standing only a few houses away, and she couldn't hardly bring herself to walk up to it. This was her home, she scolded herself.

"This should be easy…." Jordan said to herself out loud. She felt ashamed she wasn't able to lift up either foot to get her closer to her house. How lame she was, she thought to herself. This should be easy, she shook her head. Should, being the key word, she reminded herself. "Just walk, stupid." She shook her head and told herself. She heard tires screech behind her and she took off running.

"J! J! STOP!" Brian yelled, jumping out of his car, leaving it running and chasing after his sister. He tackled her with a little more force than he realized and they both went rolling on the grass. Jordan, realizing it was her brother and not another person who wanted to torture her, grabbed him and held on to him for dear life.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were….I don't know…" Jordan looked up at him, her eyes sunken in and her frail body still trembling.

"No, I understand. Where have you been?" Brian held his sister out at arm's length, then hugged her again. She shook her head, as though she wasn't going to tell him. "What?" He asked, sitting on the grass with her in his lap.

"You'll think I'm nuts and have me committed." Jordan sighed, her head almost hung for fear of looking into his eyes. She wouldn't blame him if he did. Maybe she did need to be committed. She was beginning to doubt her own self.

"Jordan….I won't ever think you're crazy." Brian said seriously, looking at her in the eyes, in his big brother reassuring way that he had done so many times before.

"I don't know…." Jordan said, holding her brother's arm to make sure it was real. She has lost faith in her judgment and didn't trust her self or her eyes much anymore.

"You two going to get in so we can go to the house?" Tiffany asked, her arms folded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It just don't make sense, Tej. I left her and she was in there working out and had sweat all over her ass. I come back and not even two hours later, she's dry and in new clothes." Roman chewed his food, his stomach making him eat.

"Maybe she brought clothes? Had them there?" Tej asked, taking a drink of his Vodka and orange juice, his face with the growing stubble on it, he noticed, as he scratched it.

"No, she didn't have anything with her. She said she took a shower but there's not a shower there." Roman said, interrupted buy the screen opening. "I just don't trust it. I got this feeling…." he answered honestly.

"Look who it is!" Tej dropped his glass, the plastic bouncing on the floor, the juice going everywhere.

"JORDAN!" Roman yelled, making her look at the two in shock. They both raced towards her, their arms open.

"Back off, she's been through some stuff." Tiffany warned, getting an "oh , please" look from Roman.

"It's okay. I missed you guys." Jordan hugged them both at the same time, getting lifted off of her feet by Tej after Roman gave in and let her go.

"We missed you, baby girl" Tej nodded, holding her close.

"Where'd you find her, Cuz?" Roman asked, as Mia, Letty, and Leon walked in, hearing the noise.

"Questions and answers later." Brian nodded, watching the group hug his presumed to be dead sister.

"Oh, my brother will be so happy to see you!" Mia shrieked, her eyes glowing with excitement. She gave Jordan a hug and left to go find Dominic. She found him up in his room, sulking as he often did theses days. "Dom! Dom!" She called, not bothering to knock on the door.

"Ok, Miss Manners, next time knock, would ya?" He asked, his annoyance not distracting her one bit. He grimaced at her happiness and rolled over to go back to sleep.

"GET UP" Mia pulled off the covers off of her brother, getting him to look at her in anger added to the annoyance now.

"Go away." He pointed to the door, sitting up , not able to go back to sleep now, even if he tried.

"No. I won't. This isn't healthy," Mia folded her arms, her mouth in a thin line. "GET your ass up, Dom. Jordan's down stairs." She coaxed, her voice lighter now.

"That's not funny. Get out." Dominic pointed at his sister, irritated with her now to the fullest degree.

"It's okay, Mia. I'll talk to him. No use in him getting up." Jordan said, meeting her halfway up the stairs. She nodded, continued up the stairs at a slow pace.

"you sure you're okay?" Brian asked, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"yes. I'm fine. Just tired and cold." Jordan answered, not turning around. She went into her room, changed her clothes and went to the room she had shared with Dominic. She took a deep breath, pausing just as she was about to knock. Again, thoughts were flooding her head. What if he didn't love her like he did before? What if he was tired of all her problems? What if, what if, what if, so many things ran through her head. She almost turned away, but then knocked, and went in, holding her breath as she did so.

"Go away, Mia." Dominic said, his muscular frame facing the wall.

"I'm not Mia but I can leave." Jordan said softly, her hands fiddling with each other, a sign of her nervousness.

"Jordan?" Dominic sat straight up, his eyes on her. He started to get up but she ran for his open arms and clung to him, tears not ale to stay in her eyes. She held him tighter than she had ever held him, not even taking a breath as she breathed in his familiar scent, feeling a little more secure than she had in a very long time. "I missed you, baby." he held her close, his hand feeling her once silky hair as it rested on top of her head. "I thought you were dead." He said, his voice thick as he looked into her enormous blue eyes, the familiar sparkle gone in them now.

"I missed you too." She whispered, her heart pounding in her head as he studied her face. The panic of him not still loving her there and bigger now more than ever as he studied her face. What if he didn't like what she looked like now, she wondered. All those thoughts inside her head was making her feel like she really was a nutcase.

"You okay?" He asked, holding her close again, her clutching him. She nodded, unable to speak.

"Just hold me." She whispered, starting to reach for the sheets to pull up over her shivering body that didn't seem to be getting heat. Dominic grabbed the covers and covered them both up. She scooted closer to him, if that was even possible and laid in his arms, relishing in the fact that she was safe and drifted off to sleep in a peaceful state, something she hadn't been able to do in such a long time. She didn't want to answer any questions, she didn't want to ask anything, she didn't want to know anything. She simply wanted to be happy at this moment that she was safe and more importantly, she was at home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You think this will work?" Tiffany banged on the cell door. She coughed, the cold mustiness of the cell making her cough for a few seconds. "Damn you, Tierney." She hit the concrete floor in anger.

"Are you damning me?" Her twin stood before her. Tiffany looked at her with a glare that could kill a king.

"No, what do you think?" Tiffany asked, shaking her head in annoyance and anger.

"Oh, dear sister…." Tierney shook her head, her dramatic effect making Tiffany want to gag. "I traded you for your precious Jordan." She laughed. "She's such a whiney little thing. How do you put up with her?" She asked, pacing the dungeon like room she was holding her twin sister in as a captive.

"You really think you can fucking get away with this?" Tiffany asked with a scoff.

"Already have. Fooled that naïve husband of yours." Tierney smiled proudly.

"Not for long, you ass. You can't get one over on Ice, and you know it. I doubt you have anyone fooled." Tiffany said, not wasting her breath on yelling at her insane sister. "did you hurt J?" She asked.

"Nope. I didn't lay a hand on her. She's just so whiney, not someone I would assume that would be your friend." Tierney filled her nail as she talked.

"That's a first." Tiffany said sarcastically as she stared at the mirror image that stood opposite of her.

"Yeah, that little girl has issues, I agree." Tierney smirked.

"And you don't?' Tiffany asked, rolling her eyes.

"Don't make me mad." Tierney warned, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm shaking." Tiffany leaned back on the cool wall of the stone wall she was chained to. "Your little plan isn't going to work, so I don't know why you want to try." Tiffany said, not even stressing. This was almost too funny to her. Her own flesh and blood kidnapping her and acting out.

"No faith?" Her sister asked, her disappointment written all over her face.

"Never had any. Never will. You are just mad cause you don't own the family fortune, Dear Sis." Tiffany shot back, not even worried of repercussions.

**A/N: I really hope to get some feedback, guys! Not only do i love reviews, i love hearing your thoughts about if You liked somehting or not. I threw in some shocks here and i mighta answered a question you guys have had, if you caught it. Not sure if i made it all that clear, so we'll see. Just remember my writing style and the surprises i pull out from time to time. Things are not as they always seem in my world, lol. I hope i was in tune with the character's feelings, i tried really hard to do those on point. Please let meknow your thoughts! Thanks and lotsa love, Cheer girl**


	4. emotions run so high

An: Hey guys, I want you to know how much I appreciate the reviews you left me! PLEASE keep them coming! I am sorry to those of you who are updating and I promise I will be reviewing you soon. Things here are so hectic and I still am around, just extremely busy but I will read them. I save all alerts until I review, so I won't let you down! I hope you guys are still liking this story!

"So, what did I miss?" Jordan asked, looking around at the group that had almost knocked over after seeing her walk in. Greetings had been exchanged and now she was in an oversized white terry bathrobe and sipping some hot chocolate and laying on Brian. He was unwilling to let anyone else near his sister and she was cozy just curling up on the couch beside him. Outside, the rain poured in torrential falls and the group sat spread around the living room, all eyes on Jordan. Everyone was quiet, making her look nervous now. "Where's Tempest?" She asked, seeing Ice watch Tiffany. She couldn't figure out where Tempest was, as that was the only thing that could distract Ice.

"J, It's time for bed." Tiffany came breezing in, taking the cup out of her hands. This got a shocked look from Brian, who had coughed nervously and had dreaded this very moment.

"I'm not tired. I had enough sleep being chained to a wall." Jordan sighed, shuddering and wrapping herself tighter in the robe.

"Chained to a wall? Were you in a dungeon?" Tej asked, shaking his head, his anger at her treatment showing.

"Not now. She needs to rest." Tiffany breezed in, pulling Jordan up gently. Jordan didn't object, feeling so tired her feet felt like bricks. Tiffany led her upstairs and tucked her into the bed. She played with Jordan's hair, making Jordan smile.

"I'm glad I'm away from that place." Jordan said sleepily, her eyes already half shut.

"J, I didn't want to say something in front of the guys but I think we need to have you see a doctor. There's no way you could have been chained to a wall." Tiffany said, fearing Jordan's reaction.

"You don't know what I went through! You think I'm crazy!" Jordan shot up, sitting up straight, her eyes wide with shock and hurt.

"I'm just saying…are you sure?" Tiffany's cheeks became flushed, obvious at the shock of Jordan yelling so loudly.

"What's going on in here?" Brian and Dominic rushed in, standing between the two girls.

"Ask the one who thinks I'm the crazy one." Jordan brushed away a tear furiously, shaking her head while staring Tiffany down.

"Surely she didn't mean it like it sounded." Brian tried to keep the peace, as he often did, making Jordan pull the covers over her head and turn away form them to face the wall.

"Just get out." Jordan said, her voice flat.

"J…" Tiffany started.

"GET OUT." Jordan pulled the blankets off her head and glared at her best friend. Tiffany shook her head and walked out, not a word more. It was then Jordan burst into tears. Dominic sat on the bed, not sure of what to say. "you can go too. Might get some of my craziness. Maybe you'll be delusional too." Jordan said, her voice cracking yet again.

"Baby…" Dominic said, his voice thick with feeling. He held out his strong arms to her, Jordan still not giving in. "I'm her for you and I don't think you are crazy." he promised, moving a piece of her hair out of her face.

"Don't suck up." Jordan mumbled, her head down and her eyes closed.

"Hey!" Dominic said, his voice louder than normal, making her open up her eyes as he lifted up her chin. "You are NOT crazy. You have been through a lot and I'm here. If I haven't left by now, don't you think I'm sticking around?" Dominic asked seriously. "Crazy or insane." he grinned, tickling her lightly until she gave in. He pulled her close in her arms and held her tight, sighing, glad to have her back in his arms.

"I missed you." Jordan whispered, clinging tightly to him.

"I missed you too, Baby Girl." He said, his head resting on top of her head, glad she couldn't see his facial expressions of worry. Something didn't feel right but he couldn't convey that to her or let her pick up on that.

"I have so many questions…" Jordan tried to pull away and he kept his tight hold on her, making her smile a tiny bit.

"That's all for tomorrow. You need rest." he said, laying down, still holding her. She rested her head on his chest and was out in less than a minute's time. He laid there, staring at the ceiling, his mind reeling when all this torture was going to end for the team and for the girl that made him so happy. He turned his thoughts on what was going to happen tomorrow and how Jordan would take the news of her friend's death. He sighed, knowing he was going to be in for a long sleepless night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What time you gonna be at the race, boy?" Tej asked, drinking from a carton of milk the next morning, a rag in his back pocket as he was on his way out to fine tune Brian's car.

"You know me. I won't be there till the third leg lines up." Brian grinned boyishly. He was waiting and watching the stairs for Tiffany or Jordan to come downstairs.

"Good, good. I'll put the nos in and then I'm off to the lake for awhile. You sure you got J okay?" he asked, putting the carton in the trash.

"Yeah. I don't wan to leave her side and I know she'll be kicking my ass for that…" Brain replied, being interrupted by the pounding of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey Dawg, you gonna race tonight with her being home?" Leon came jumping off the step before the last one dressed in a rag over his head, a sleeveless shirt, and sunglasses.

"Yeah. I might let her ride with me." Brian said, ignoring the shocked looks that his friends were giving him. He shook his head and walked out with a grin.

"He's went insane." Leon charged, shaking his head as he followed Tej out the screened door, letting it slam. Tej started working under Brian's car and Leon was finishing up detailing his car. He stopped, seeing the car that was being towed into the house's backyard. He threw down his rag and charged up the tow truck.

"Are you nuts, Boy? You could get yourself killed." The two truck driver yelled, his accent Georgia thick and shaking his wrinkled finger at Leon.

"Careful with that car." Leon huffed, his temper getting the best of him. Tej pulled himself out from under the car, falling behind Letty on the trudge to the back yard where the commotion was coming from.

"Son, I been doing this job longer than you have been alive." The older guy said, putting the truck into gear and inching forward.

"You put one scratch on that car and I'll …." Leon was interrupted and he pointed in a Dominic kind of warning way by Letty.

"Sorry, you just have to excuse him. He hasn't had his daily medication." Letty said dryly, dragging Leon away from the tow truck.

"What the hell?" Leon asked, his voice more than raised at Letty. He shrugged off her grip, obviously upset at her acting against him.

"You're the one acting the fool at an old guy for him doing his damn job." Letty scowled, her eyes squinted from the early morning sun beaming in her face.

"At least I got my memory and know what the hell is going on…" Leon shot back, watching the car being backed up into the back yard.

"Whoa, whoa. Whoa. Leon, that is uncalled for. I know you are upset with this car and I know how much it means to you but don't be disrespecting Letty because you can't express your anger." Tej stepped between the two, shaking his head in the cool headed way he always had about him. Leon glared at him and then went back to the tow truck driver who was now unhooking the car.

"CAREFUL." Leon ordered, his voice louder than he had anticipated.

"It's a car and I know what I'm doing." The older guy snapped, tired of being watched like a prison inmate.

"Yeah, it is a car. A car of the girl that is no longer with us and in case you don't get it, she's dead and that car is very important to al her friends." Leon yelled, his composure no where in sight of him. He turned around to stomp off in anger and almost ran into Jordan, still dressed in her cami shirt and cheerleading pants she had fallen asleep in. Her face was a ghostly white and her mouth was open. The sight of her shock made Leon do a double take.

"She's not dead!" Jordan screamed, backing up and looking ready to bolt.

"Jordan, Baby, come on…" Tej coaxed while Letty glared at Leon. She took off in a different direction, sobbing like her heart was broken.

"She's not dead, she's not, it's not possible. You thought I was dead, right , Brian? Answer me!" Jordan shook her brother, catching him off guard as he was bent over his engine after she had attacked him like she was in an urgent game of tag and then she began to shake him.

"I'm sorry, j, she really is dead. We buried her body." Brian said, holding her in a tight grip as her body racked with sobs.

"No, I don't believe you. I don't and it's not true. You made a grave for me cause you thought I was dead so why should I believe you?" Jordan shouted, trying her hardest to pull away.

"She was killed instantly with the impact of the building when it exploded." Brian stroked Jordan's hair, his voice soft and his eyes full of tears at the sight of his sister so upset and hysterical.

"No, I won't believe you." Jordan managed to break free and backed up still shaking her head. She wrapped her arms around herself and starred at her brother, gasping for air. She stared at him for a minute and then took off in the house and upstairs.

"Jordan, get a grip." Tiffany stood behind her, her voice firm as Jordan sat there in stunned silence, still gasping for air.

"No. You get a grip." Jordan shot back, not looking at her.

"Listen, little girl.." Tiffany grabbed her arm, making Jordan look up at her in shock. Tiffany coughed and pulled back, not meeting her eyes. "Look, I'm sorry, I'm upset too." She apologized.

" I don't believe you." Jordan shrugged, her eyes still over flowing with tears. The hate of her traumatic life shining through.

"And I care why?" Tiffany shot back, then regained her composure.

"You don't , you probably killed her." Jordan watched form the window with tears streaming down her face at the sight of Ice sitting in the driver's seat, the door open and his head on the steering wheel. It was too much for her to fathom, Tempest being gone. She was caught off guard at Tiffany slapping her so hard it made her cheeks burn.

"Listen, I'm not gonna let you run around her and act like a spoilt little brat and you can keep crying but in the end, it was YOU that brought all this drama to my crew, do some thinking on that." Tiffany stomped out, leaving a sting with the harshness of her words and tone. Jordan sat on the window seat, crying for what seemed hours and watching Ice. Her legs felt weak and her heart felt heavy and things didn't feel like they would ever be any better. Maybe Tiffany was right. She snuck out the back set of stairs to the backyard and hid behind some weeds watching Ice cry. She didn't know why she couldn't just walk up to him and hug him, she wanted to but she couldn't . She cried, covering her mouth and letting the tears flow like a waterfall. She cried so hard that a muffle escaped her mouth and Ice looked around. She backed up and acted like she was just walking up. She got in the car and sat on the passenger side and wanted to speak but her throat being so tight wouldn't allow her to. Ice looked at her and then pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry you found out like this." he sighed. Jordan just nodded and sat there, her eyes focused on the car's interior. She couldn't even describe how much it hurt.

"Tiffany is blaming me." She finally whispered as the clouds covered the bright prenoon sun.

"She couldn't possibly." Ice shook his head, his frown making him look like the intimidating mean ice she was used to.

"She flat out told me." Jordan said, wringing her hands in misery. Ice was quiet, as though he was thinking on something. "it is my fault and now she's gone." Jordan sniffled, her body shaking. Ice just grabbed her and held her tight, tears flowing down his cheeks as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What were you thinking, man?" Dominic asked, pacing in front of Leon, his angry look making Leon feel even worse.

"I don't know. I thought she was inside and you guys shoulda told her." Leon shot back.

"Guys, we're getting now where arguing about this." Letty sighed, blowing her hair out of her face. Dominic turned his focus on her. She winced, knowing he was going to yell. Instead, he knelt down beside her and cupped her face. She looked at him with a blank stare and smiled.

"Letty, I need you to try to remember what all happened." Dominic asked in a soft voice, knowing she was in a more fragile state than anyone could have ever remembered Letty being in.

"She's got fucking amnesia, Dom, for Crying out loud." Vince growled, his anger and frustrating apparent in his tone.

"I know this." Dominic said defensively. The door opened and there stood Jordan to see Dominic kneeled by Letty, his hands still cupped around her thinned out face. She took one look and turned back around, her puffy eyes closing as she walked out the door.

"Jordan, it's not what you think." Dominic called, getting up to go after her. He caught her fingers and tried to grab her to stop her from storming off.

"You know, Dom, at this point, I don't really give a rat's ass. Go be with her. Go to hell. Go do what you want." Jordan said, a hardened look taking over her face. She spun around to face him, her eyes looking like they were lit up by an inner fire. "I don't care anymore. I am done. I quit." Jordan sat down, her arms folded and her look now of determination to let the past go in her.

"Just like that, you quit?" Brian asked, walking up. "That's not happening." He said, his frown making her laugh. He sat down beside her and she scooted away from him. Like the stubborn guy he was, he followed her.

"Yup. Tiffany can think I caused all this, cause I did. And Temp, well, I can't change that and Dom and Letty can be back together, the way the racing gods want it to be and all can go on." Jordan said, not flinching and her voice not wavering that made Brian worry even more.

"It's when you stop feeling and give up that the bad person wins." Brian said, hoping simple words could change her mind, but deep inside, he knew it wasn't going to help.

"I love you! Not Letty. Not my car. Not anyone but you, Jordan." Dominic threw up his hands.

"Well, you better find a way to get over me cause we are done. I have caused everyone enough pain." Jordan shook her head and walked away, leaving the two guys that loved her so much speechless.

"I don't know what else to do." Brian threw up his hands, then rested his head in his hands in defeat.

"You can start by seeing what the hell has possessed your wife." Ice walked in, taking off his wife beater and his hat to put on a work shirt. This statement caused Dominic and Brian to lookup at him in confusion. "what? She's the one that put that shit into Jordan's head that it's all her fault. She might be my sister but you know I don't have a problem putting the blame where it belongs." Ice said, sitting down to down a corona. The temperature was already in the 90's and climbing still.

"I'll go talk to her." Brian sighed, shaking his head. "I can't fuck much more up than I already have." Brian said, his feet dragging out as he walked out of the garage.

"I wish I could bring Tran back to kill him over and over." Dominic sighed, catching the beer Ice tossed him.

"Oh, I think it's more than just Tran." Ice took another big gulp, his mind reeling and causing Dominic to look at him, puzzled.

"What you mean?" Dominic asked, putting the cold sweating bottle to his forehead.

"Nothin." Ice sighed. He went inside the house behind Brian, seeing him take off upstairs, more than likely to go find his problem causing wife.

"SO you can pick it up on Friday?" Tiffany's backside was turned to the door as Brian walked in the room, pausing at the door to listen to her being on the phone. "Yeah, it's a nice car, it's worth much more than I'm selling to you for." She said, marking something on the paper. Then she hung up and pulled her hair up in a ponytail.

"What you doing up here?" Brian asked, acting like he just walked in.

"Not much. You need a shower." She wrinkled her nose.

"You always like me sweaty. Have a change of opinion?" Brian asked, his defeated tone making her rub his shoulders.

"I just was kidding." She purred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHO TOOK TEMP'S CAR!" Jordan screamed at 6 am two days later. The house was dead silent, everyone had taken on a big night of partying ,as if the night before was a coping mechanism. Jordan had refused to leave her room, tuning them all out, hating all of them for acting like everything was fine.

"j, it's 6 am." Leon sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes, scowling from the lights being flipped on and loudly at that.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHERE TEMP"S CAR IS AND I WANT TO KNOW NOW." Jordan yelled, going to door to door, knocking on it and screaming.

"J, what's wrong?" Dominic came down the stairs as if being chased by a fire.

"Temp's car is gone and I want to know why." Jordan folded her arms. Next down was a shirtless Brian and a tired looking Tiffany.

"I'm going back to bed." Tiffany yawned and turned to go back up the stairs, not ready to be dealing with Jordan's temper so early.

"You sold her car?" Brian chased after her, shutting the room's door and whispering furiously.

"Why would you say that?" Tiffany looked indignant.

"I heard you on the phone. Why would you do that?" Brian asked, his suspicious look making her grasp for an explanation.

"Ok, so , yes, I sold it. It is in the best interest of us all. Jordan can't move on if it sits there constantly reminding her." Tiffany regained her confidence and stood in a firm stance. "tell me I'm wrong and I'll go get it back right now." She challenged, seeing Brian was already doubting himself.

"I wouldn't tell her you did it." Brian sighed, not wanting to argue.

"You don't know a thing and neither do I." She said, putting her arms around from behind, a satisfied smile playing on her lips that he couldn't see.

The drama continues……


	5. life wears you down

UB Chapter 4 

"She's not actin right." Dominic muttered in a hushed voice as he and Brian passed each other in the shop, working on cars. Business for Dominic since the whole heist had first been blown open and the public had learned of it all had weirdly increased instead of it declining like Dominic had thought it would do. His popularity was through the roof more now than ever before. "She's been through a lot." Brian sighed, his eyes and face looking as tense and aged as his body was feeling. "Not J. Tiffany." Dominic un-meaninginly snapped at Brian as he scratched his head as he reflected how different things were these days and all the team's struggles they had survived to overcome. Well. Somewhat overcome and survive, he thought bitterly as his hear pumped harder at the thought of no longer being able to consult Jesse or have him around anymore. He wasn't sure if things could get any better or hell, at this point, even any worse. He caught himself zoning and kind of gave a jump, almost as a silent mental command himself to snap into it. He started to climb back under the car with a weary sigh and keep himself busy again, a coping mechanism he used quite frequently.

"Want to race me? I just unlocked the McClaran." Leon held up his Play station 2 controller to Jordan and grinning widely, obviously proud of his hard work. She shook her head and gave a sigh of listlessness.  
"Nope. I don't do need for speed anymore. The person I raced is gone." Jordan said, tears welling up in her eyes, a direct mixture of anger and sadness. She rubbed her wrists that were annoying itching from the healing from her escape a week ago. The bandages she kept taking off, and would be scolded and rewrapped 'for her own protection'. She had been through that whole defiant process of rebelling through the past week and only had to hear the lectures and stand there wasting her time getting it rewrapped only about a thousand times. She rolled her eyes in irritation as she fiddled with it.  
"Stop it." Leon raised an eyebrow, looking like he was going to jump any second to combat her actions. She rolled her eyes at him and then out of impulse, she stuck her tongue out at him like a two year old. Leon normally would get irritated but for her mood to be so dark and then for her to switch to a two year old reaction in no time made him laugh with astonishment. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to get a good read on her like Brian, Tiffany, and Dominic had on her.  
"You suck." She moped. He went back to his playing of the game, taking back the first place he had just lost due to her distracting him. He knew one thing about her and that was the best thing to do when she got in these tornadic mopey moods was to ignore her. "And here I thought you were the cool one. You're just as bad a nazi as they are." She scoffed, kicking her feet, not looking at him. This made him want to bust out and laugh and he had to fight to not give into giving a grin. She was too funny. Amusing was a perfect word for it.  
"Yah, I'm soooo bad for trying to make sure you do the right thing to keep you from keeping them on even longer. Bad me. Bad, bad, bad." Leon countered back, his eyes never leaving the television screen.  
"Augh, I'm going freaking upstairs." She mumbled in annoyance and got up in a typical Jordan huff. He grinned, making a 'yes' motion, happy he had won this battle. It was a small one, but a win was a win in his view. He passed the finish line on the game in first place and went back to concentrating on the next race for his quest to beat the game. Jordan rounded the corner after standing there about to throw something at him, but giving that one up since there was nothing to throw. She ran smack into Tiffany, who was dressed up rather much for such a non event weekday. "You going back to school anytime soon?" she asked, putting up her cell phone. "It'll be a good time for you to come back since you'll be in your senior year." She chirped with a sweet smile. Jordan returned just as a fake one as Tiffany had just given her. "You trying to rub it in that I have to start my junior year over again?" Jordan asked, her face red with anger, the blood rushing to her head so fast it made her head pound. She had been having these headaches and periods of nausea ever since the day after she had returned home. "Let me get you a drink so we can talk." Tiffany grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen so fast she had no change to even make an objection. Tiffany pushed her into the chair and gave her yet another smile. She turned to the kitchen counter, making some lemonade. "Some lemonade will do us both some good while we talk. You look like you need fluids. You feeling all right?" She asked, almost sounding motherly.  
"Who are you and where is Tk?" Jordan scowled, now severely irritated. "You're so cute when you're mad. How's the wrist?" Tiffany asked, pulling down a drink in front of Jordan, all smiles. Jordan leaned back, thinking to herself how she didn't want to get this 'bug' that Tiffany seemed to have. "Go away." She grumbled, making Tiffany stop and look at her and shake her head. "It's so sad to see you so young and angered." She tsked her teeth, annoying Jordan to no end. She sat down across from Jordan and stared at her with her elbows on the table, hands clasped and her chin resting on the clasped hands. Jordan rolled her eyes. "You have got to go back to school." She said, turning a bit more serious.  
"No, I don't. you forget I'm eighteen too?" Jordan asked, raising a rebellious eyebrow, making Tiffany laugh almost psychotically. Jordan's expression didn't change, nor did she find it amusing. Tiffany was acting a little psychotic. She saw Roman walk in and back up on tiptoes, that sight making her smile. Tiffany's phone rang, making her jump. "I have to get this." She said, looking at the screen after flipping it open and looking at it with annoyance.  
"Go get it then." Jordan replied in a flat tone and sighed, getting up to make her great escape.  
"Hold on." She said, pulling her head away from the phone. She grabbed Jordan's chin and looked at her in the eyes, her eyes almost glaring. "You get mouthy like that to me again, little girl, I will bust your ass." She threatened and with that, walked out in a huff, the door slamming. Jordan kept hearing her statement over and over, the hatefulness that had been dripping in it. She started to pull out her phone to dial Ice, but instead she heard the door, distracting her. It had gotten so quiet in the house that you could have heard a mouse rustling around in cotton.  
"What does she think she's doing?" Tej could be heard asking furiously.  
"She's up to no good, Cuz, I tell you this." Roman replied as he took off up the stairs, where Jordan had raced to when she heard the door handle jingled. She quickly dove behind a door and waited for them to come up the stairs completely, almost like a lion waiting on it's prey. She timed their steps and after standing up, she reached around and grabbed Roman's shirt without even looking, making him scream like a little girl in a horror movie.  
"Save me, Tej!" He yelled, not playing around. He had been so busy talking he hadn't seen a hand reach for him and he had thought everyone was gone. "You can't be helped, bro, sorry." Tej grinned, high fiving Jordan and following her as she led Roman by the death grip on his shirt she still had. She looked down the hall and down the stairs as she led him to her room. "What is wit the secret agent shit?" Roman asked, looking indignant as he straightened out his shirt and shrugged his shoulder. "Shhh.I need to talk to you guys." Jordan frowned at him, not at all amused by his antics. Tej sat down on the bed, his arms folded. "I got that much, Blondie." Roman said, taking a ill aimed swipe at her hair as he rolled his eyes.  
"Man, quit talkin. I wanna know what sup." Tej popped his friend on the head, getting tired of this hyperness he seemed to have. It was quiet in the room now, the kind of quiet you hear when crickets chirp. "Wellllll….." Roman asked, breaking the silence.  
"Is it me or does Tiff seem like she's been abducted by aliens?" Jordan asked, her small frame guarding the door, military style. She turned around and Roman hit Tej on the head and pointed to her and started to say something. His mouth was half way open when she turned around and he was almost caught. She turned around in time to notice the exchange of glances Roman and Tej gave each other. She was betting they were going to 'protect' her.  
"Nope, not really." Roman scratched his chin, not meeting her eyes. He laid on the bed, finding the staff of slim jims in this room and stealing one. He pretended to be more interested in unwrapping it, ignoring that scathing look he knew she was giving him. Roman looked at Tej to see if he noticed this look. He wasn't even getting 'that' look.  
"Oh, so I gave you more intelligence credit than I should have. Okay, I'll remember that next time." She nodded, mad at him for not taking her so seriously. She walked out to go out to cool her temper for a second. "Dayymmm, baby girl is mad. You did it, ya hooligan." Tej shook his head, looking in awe at her temper and quick reaction.  
"Uhmmm." Roman agreed, his mouth stuffed full of a whole slim Jim and somewhat mumbled.  
"Her attitude is hot." Tej commented, his arms folded and his voice low. Roman stopped chewing and almost choked, caught off guard with that remark. Tej slapped his back, then his head. "And yo ass is a pig. Chew your damn food, boy. And with that mouth closed." he ordered as he pushed him in a disgruntled tone.  
"Don't tell me what to do, Mommy." Roman pushed him back, now bouncing like he was going to take Tej down. "Come on, show me what you got." he danced like a boxer, making Tej just laugh and walk out. "What, I can't be a threat? That's bullshit." Roman followed him.  
"You don't want none of this." Tej warned, not looking behind him as he kept walking. "Winner gets their ass kicked by me." Jordan announced, breaking up their little tiff as she backed them back up into the room and shut the door. She threw a cold can of Pepsi at both of them after shutting the door. "OWW!" Roman yelled, holding and rubbing his leg. He pointed to her. "I'm a let it slide this time, little girl. Last freebie." He warned, nodding at her.  
"I'm shaking. Now sit down and hush. Tell me what you know or you're never leaving here." Jordan sighed, standing over both of them.  
" I know nothing." Roman mouthed, getting another pop on the head, this time by Jordan.  
"I feel like I'm back in a store being interrogated for stealing candy or something." Tej said, a hint of a grin on his mouth as he met Jordan's eyes. She tried not to smile but she couldn't help it. "Okay, he can make smart comments and get off with noting! Not a slap, a pop, nothing? What the hell is up with that?" Roman asked, his arms extended open like he was arguing with a ref at a hockey game. "That's it, little girl." he said, crawling over the bed that separated them and tackled her, picking her up like hulk Hogan style and tossing her on the bed, making her giggle like crazy. Tej smiled at that sound. They had been missing that giggle. It was nice to have it back, he thought.  
"You just are too hittable." She screamed as he tickled her mercilessly. "Stop it. I'm serious, what is going on with Tiffany?" She asked, breathing heavily as she caught her breath, pulling down her shirt and fixing her hair as Roman went back to some food he had found, thanks to Tej. Tej gave Jordan a wink and a grin.  
"Yeah, I gotta agree. Something is going on." Tej conceded, checking his watch and looking out at the window seeing Brian pull up, his car engine lulling to a stop. "You two are scaring me." Roman admitted, watching Jordan jump up and look around as though she was looking for a place to dart to.  
"You know he'll just defend her and pretend like nothing is wrong. Kinda like you two did." Jordan said, making Tej look at her like she was nuts.  
"Babygirl, no one pretended like that…" Tej argued, his arms out stretched as he argued.  
"I know. I'm just …I just have this bad feeling and I can't let it go." Jordan said, her voice soft. "I'm headin downstairs so he don't think nothing is up." Roman said, heading out with a wave.  
"You allright?" Tej asked, stopping Jordan before she headed out to follow him. He had a gentle hold on her arm, making her look up at him with big eyes.  
"I'm holding it down." She said lightly, trying to not get too emotional. She knew he had her best intentions in mind but she hated when someone asked her anything to do with how she was.  
"Yeah, allright. Let me know if ya need me." Tej got up, taking his Pepsi with him. "You know I will." She smiled, mostly for his benefit. Downstairs, she could hear someone thrashing around and throwing things.  
"I'm pissed, Cuz." Brian could be heard saying as he paced, breathing hard. He looked like a white version of a pissed off Roman Pearce. "I can tell. Sit yo ass down and tell me what the hell is goin on." Roman ordered, grabbing a cheese Danish and chewing as he watched Brain pace in amusement, his arms folded.  
"Man, she tried to sell my fuckin cars." Brian steamed, his blue eyes looking dark as ever, his temper getting the best of him.  
"Do I even wanna know what is goin on?" Tej walked in with Jordan in front of him, his jaw tight from the thought of what he thought he had just heard.  
"All those cars that came up missing…yeah, Tiffany's been sellin them." Brian said, again getting up and pacing.  
"Whoa, you guys didn't tell me you were missing cars. I mean, missing cars is huge. Why didn't anyone tell me?" Jordan asked, her eyes wide.  
"You have a lot goin on and I didn't want to stress you." Brian mumbled, his sigh a defeated sounding one.  
"So what. You're my brother. I'm old enough to know this stuff and I live here too, or did you forget that?" Jordan asked, her cheeks red from anger now.  
"You know what? I quit. I give up. I can't please anyone, I don't have the strength to argue with you…" Brian threw up his hands and walked out, leaving Jordan stunned. She went after him and put her arms around his muscular torso.  
"I'm sorry, Brian." She whispered, playing with his blonde hair. He held her tight. "I don't know what to do." He admitted. He looked like a lost puppy. "I'm tired of lying to you and keeping things from you but I hate to unload it all you." he said, almost apologetically.  
"I know. It's okay. I can take it." She promised. "What is going on?" She asked quietly, trying to prepare herself for the worst.  
"I think Tiff and I are headed for a divorce. She is not acting like herself and I can't deal with her. We got into a fight when you were…." He stopped, wincing at the words that he was about to say.  
"It's okay. Say it. I'm fine." Jordan coaxed. "I'll say it for you. Kidnapped.' She said, realizing how different that did sound out of her mouth. She tried to keep from shuddering so he wouldn't see it bothered her. "Well, while you were gone, Dom's shop was broke into and three of my cars I was done fixing up were stolen. I mean, we're talking about more than 100 thousand of missing and stolen money." he looked his sister in her eyes that looked about as huge as huge could get.  
"OH my GOD!" She gasped, feeling sick to her stomach.  
"Yeah, it sucks. I guess it's the whole karma thing." he tried to joke.  
"You don't think Tiff did it, do you? I mean she's been a little odd but she loves you and wouldn't do that." Jordan said, feeling like she was a little lightheaded at the thought of Tiffany betraying her and the rest of the gang.  
"You okay?" Brian pulled his sister in his lap and smoothed her hair down and out of her eyes. She nodded. "I honestly don't know who to trust, J, to tell you the truth." Brian sighed, hating to have to be on guard of everyone. "I don't either." She mumbled, laying her head on his chest, comforted being held by her brother, something she hadn't let him do in forever. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. "Man, I found…." Roman came rushing in, interrupted by Brian shushing him. "Aw, she looks so cute. Almost like before you corrupted her." he joked, getting Brian to crack a smile.  
"Shut up, Roman Pearce." Brian shot back, still grinning. "You gonna make me? You got to catch me first, white boy." Roman taunted.  
"Get out of here and go do something productive, man, like some work." Brian shot back and studied his sister's face. She had gotten so much thinner, he grimaced. That made him sigh and run through all the previous year's events like a semi slow flash back. That just made him feel that much older. Amazing how much age life and stress could add to a person physically, he thought. Even Jordan was looking older than her 18 years of age.


	6. Surprises

Chapter 6

Brian laid his sister down, his heart heavy, watching her breathe for a second. He was lost in thought until Roman nudged him.

"Come on, Homie. Time to get to work and see what yo girl is up to." Roman shook his head. Brian covered up Jordan and sighed as he went downstairs, taking them two by two.

"Where ya'll goin?" Tej asked, a french fry Letty had just made him in his mouth.

"No where, Cuz." Roman tried to answer nonchalantly.

"Yeah, right. I'm in too." Tej grabbed his jacket, following too close for Roman to shut the door on him.

"Damn white boy." Roman muttered, getting sucker punched by Tej as he climbed in the backseat.

"Okay, children." Brian scolded, pulling out with his lights off. "So, if she is behind this, she's not going to be easy to catch." He mused out loud, turning onto a side street and switching on his lights.

"Did you come up with that one all on your own?" Roman teased.

"Hey, I think we might be being followed." Tej said, his voice low as he stared out the back window. "Turn right up, O'Connor." He ordered his back tense. Brian turned and the lights disappeared. He sat back in relief, feeling stupid for being so paranoid.

"What the hell??!" Brian swerved as a car revved up beside them, and seeing the tip of a gun pointed towards him. He swerved and the tires squealed and shots rang out.

"Tonight is not the night I wanna die." Roman yelled, ducking for cover, breathing hard.

"If that is yo girl, I gotta tell you, I'm still kicking her ass." Tej swore as the car drove over a bumpy terrain. Brian quickly spun around and turned into a dark alley. He cut the motor and they sat there in the dark, their hearts racing. He wiped a small speck of sweat off of his forehead.

"Way to go, Blondie. Take us into an alley with a dead end. They are probably sitting out there like a shark in shallow water." Roman muttered.

"Let me see your gun." Brian said, not wanting to admit he left his in his nightstand drawer.

"I didn't bring mine. It's missin." Roman said sheepishly.

"What?! How long?" Brian asked, sitting up out of shock.

"'Bout a week. No big. I'm sure it's in the shop." Roman tugged at his shirt collar, getting ready for a bitch session.

"Yeah, the shop that got robbed. Way to go genius." Tej shook his head, pulling out his gun and handing it to Brian.

"Shut up." Roman growled.

"Okay, I'm going to try to pull out now." Brian said, looking down the alley. It almost looked like the perfect Halloween movie setting. There was a full moon and grey storm clouds were rolling across the sky at a good rate of speed. "Tej, get your cell ready in case we need to call in the LAPD." Brian said, knowing Roman would scoff at that and he was right. Roman scoffed."Look, I don't want to call them either but if it means saving our asses, then so be it." Brian said, running a hand through his hair.

"Allright, allright." Roman grumbled, after getting a look from Tej. He was clearly outnumbered on this idea. Brian took a deep breath and turned on the engine. He was not usually so rattled but his nerves were so overworked that he was visibly shaken. He had always had a way of hiding his nerves, that was what had made him a prime candidate for bringing down Tran and getting in good with Dom and the gang.

"We're clear. We're good to go." Tej sat back, breathing a sigh of relief, his eyes on the road behind them. Just then, a car pulled out of a driveway and turned on its lights. It flashed them two times and continued to gain ground on them.

"Gimme the gun. I can take em out!" Roman yelled, grabbing for the gun. Shots were fired as Brian sped down the side road leading to the highway. The car swerved and was beside them in a matter of minutes. Brian jerked the car to hit their car. You could see the sparks from the metal clashing pop. He swerved and hit them again. Suddenly there were blue and red flashing lights and a siren. The car trying to take them out suddenly disappeared.

"Great. Saved by the pigs." Roman groaned with a defeated sigh.

"Better than being buried with the fish." Tej shrugged.

"Put your hands up and step out of the car." A rough voice came across on their radio.

"Just cooperate and we'll be out of here in no time." Brian mumbled, glad he was still in somewhat of good standing with the department.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. O'Connor." A voice behind him said with a semi laugh to it.

"Just get it over with." Brian rolled his eyes.

"Not happy to see me?" The voice asked as handcuffs were put on Roman and Tej.

"Always a pleasure." Brian replied flatly. "I think you know Roman and Tej." He sat down on the curb, knowing this was going to take a while.

"Fuentes, what are you doing in this part of town?" Roman asked, rolling his eyes.

"I love it when I'm loved." She purred.

"I love to hate you." Roman growled, his temper getting the best of him.

"Oh, and I have the same feelings for you." She scoffed. "So, your gun was recently used in a hold up and there is a warrant out for your arrest." She circled him like a vulture would circle its prey.

"Yeah, really? Come on, you don't think I did it." He rolled his eyes. "My gun was stolen. I didn't do it." He objected.

"Care to take a lie detector test to prove that?" Monica asked, while the police searched Brian's car.

"Care to jump off a cliff while I do it?" he shot back, angered.

"You are not in a position to give her lip, boy." Tej advised.

"You know what, Tej? When I start paying you an hourly fee, then you can advise me on my actions, bro." Roman shot back.

"Come on, Monica. His gun really was stolen." Brian said, his tone not panicked.

"He should keep a better eye on it. You still with that …" She dropped off her sentence as the police chief walked up.

"You two are free to go. Mr. Pearce, I need to take you down to the county for some fingerprinting and to see if your story matches up." The chief stated as he uncuffed Tej and Brian.

"How bout you let me go and I give you Blondie?" Roman asked as Monica started to lead him to the police car.

"I'd take you up on that but I doubt you have ownership of him like that." She smiled smugly.

"I always knew you liked him." Roman muttered as he was shuffled into the police car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jordan woke up, feeling chilly and in a sweat. She looked around, her big blue eyes wide. She breathed a sigh of relief to know she was still in her bed. She tried to get up and felt shaky; she couldn't remember the last time she had eaten.

"Bout time you get your ass up." Tempest sat there, peeling an apple with a knife. Jordan scooted back on the bed and bumped her head, her mouth open to attempt a scream.

"Sorry to scare you, Darlin, but you know I hate screaming so please don't." She smiled, getting a kick out of how white as a sheet Jordan was.

"You're …you're dead." Jordan gasped, her anxiety kicking in and her chest feeling tight.

"I came back from the dead….oooooo." Tempest couldn't help herself as she made a howling ghost sound.

"What do you want?" Jordan scrambled like a calf trying to walk for the first time, her legs buckling underneath her. She was breathing fast and heavy, her head light.

"Ok, seriously. I need you to be quiet. Come touch my hand. I'm real, I'm not dead and you are going to give me away if you keep that knocking stuff around." Tempest held out her hand. Jordan blinked a few times and pinched herself. Realizing the ghost, or Tempest was not going away, she walked over to touch her hand.

"You're like ice." Jordan whispered, still feeling dizzy.

"Duh. After being in the ground for a while, that tends to happen." Tempest rolled her eyes. This made Jordan draw her hand back and she started to turn white again. "I'm kidding. I'm sorry. I was out in the rain all night waiting to get in when everyone left." She said, checking the bedroom door to make sure it was locked. "I can't believe they left you alone. What were they thinking?" She grumbled.

"If it's really you, how did you.. you had a funeral…" Jordan sat on the bed, taking a piece of the apple Tempest handed her.

"I took some drama classes and I paid good money to the funeral director." Tempest explained.

"Wait til the guys see you!" Jordan threw her arms around her best friend.

"No, we can't tell them just yet, J. I'm planning to stay up here in your room for a while until I can check on some things. But I need your help." Tempest said, making sure the shades were down in her room as to keep her being back a secret.

"I'm so glad to see you." Jordan smiled, tears running down her face.

"Girl, you're gonna make me cry, stop it." Tempest hugged her. "I guess I did miss your smart ass self." She smiled, stopping her watery eye at the corner before the tear fell.

"You guess? Better be more than that." Jordan laughed, still holding onto her. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Tempest scoured under the bed. Her head popped out for a quick second, making Jordan laugh.

"Can you sneak me some food in here? This apple can't be considered food. I need real food. " she whispered. Jordan nodded as there was a knock on her door. She had so many more questions she didn't have time to ask.

"J, you okay?" Brian asked, sounding tired and weary.

"Yeh, did you bring me anything to eat?" she asked, opening the door after checking to make sure it didn't look like she had been crying.

"We just brought home pizza. I'm glad to see you getting back your appetite." He hugged her.

"You guys look rough." She remarked, taking a paper plate and putting four slices on it.

"You don't look so hot either, ya know." Roman scoffed, still pissed he had to be taken to the station by Monica of all people.

"You got quite an appetite there." Tej raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you guys are always bugging me to eat more." Jordan reminded him, taking a bite. She figured she would eat one slice before disappearing up to her room to make it look legit. "Why you guys so cranky?" She asked, taking a drink.

"You would be too if…"Roman started but was kicked to shut up.

"If what?" She asked.

"If you were stuck out in the rain with a flat tire." Tej piped up, not giving Roman a chance to mess this one up.

"Did you get it fixed?" She asked, finishing the slice of pizza she had made her self eat. She yawned, the pain pills she had taken earlier still having a mild effect on her.

"Yeah. Yeah, we did." Brian nodded, practically inhaling a whole slice at once.

"Good, I'm going back to bed." Jordan faked another yawn for an added benefit.

"With pizza? Don't tell Dom or he'll be damn jealous." Roman cackled, laughing at his own joke. Jordan rolled her eyes and made her getaway.

A/n: I'm finally back to be able to update and finish this as I want to. I apologize to all the people who have been waiting, I can't say thank you enough for still reading. I didn't want to finish it to just finish it, I wanted to be able to finish it the way I would be happy in finishing it. I have much more to add but I am finally out of my writer's block and have enough time to do what I want to do with this story. Thanks for reading and the reviews. Hope this update finds everyone doing well.


	7. Ghost

The UB 3, chapter 7

"Ice, Icey, Ice…" Tempest traced her boyfriend's face lightly with her fingertip. It was 3 am and the house was all finally settled down and quiet. He was in the basement room now and she knew it would be interesting to see his reaction.

"Go away, Vince." He grumbled, tossing and turning. Tempest raised an eyebrow, wondering why he would say that to Vince. Hopefully it was a dream.

"Ice, it's Tempest. I need you to wake up." She cooed, still standing over him in the white dress she had borrowed from Jordan's closet. She was going for the full effect.

"What?" He sat up, sweating lightly, rubbing his eyes. He looked at her and then covered his head with his sheet. "No, no, no. I'm seeing things. It's okay, Ice. You are just dreaming." He shook his head, talking outloud. He was really sweating now.

"Ice, it's not a dream." Tempest said in a soft voice, almost wondering if she was being too cruel. She tried to remove the sheet from his head and he fought her. She stood there for a second thinking what to say to convince him. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw his eye looking out of a part of the sheet. She had to. "BOO" she stood up and held out her arms like a ghost would who wanted to scare someone.

"Oh hell no!" He rolled off the opposite side of the bed, shaking his head. He was fumbling around for his cell, although he wasn't sure why.

"Okay, okay. I'll quit. Just be quiet." Tempest gave in, turning on the light. Ice stood up like he was frozen.

"Please don't play games with me." He said, his voice with so much despair she had to give it up then. It was then she saw all the pain he had been feeling. You could even hear it in the tone of his pleading voice.

"I'm not. I'm really here. I had to disappear for some reasons and I can't have you tell anyone else but Jordan that you know I'm not dead." Tempest walked towards him slowly. It was the first time she ever saw Ice in such doubt. He looked like a rabbit that had been spotted- he wasn't sure to bolt or to freeze and hope he wasn't noticed.

"Oh my God." Ice held her so tight she thought she would stop breathing for real. He ran his hands through her hair, breathing in her smell. "I missed you so damn much, baby." He said, his eyes filled with water. He was at a loss for words.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. I am." She whispered, shocked his reaction was making her want to flat out bawl.

"I'm just glad to be able to hold you again." He said, holding her out to get a good look at her. "You really look like an angel. Please tell me I am going to wake up tomorrow and still be able to touch you." He begged, sitting on the bed, pulling her on his lap.

"I don't know …." She started to respond.

"Then I won't go to bed." He swallowed.

"I will be but I can't let anyone else know I'm alive. You can thank Jordan for convincing me to let you know." Tempest kissed him, holding him just as tight as he was holding her.

"I love you, Tempest. I never got a chance to give you this." He took out a box from his jacket. He opened it and in the box was a shiny, beautiful 10 carat ring.

"It's beautiful." Tempest kissed him.

"Will you marry me?" Ice asked, kissing her neck gently. "yes, yes, I will. Once we get things back to normal." She smiled, knowing what he was going to say.

"Things here are never going to be normal." They both said in unison and laughed. Ice kissed her again, holding her neck and loving the feel of her hair once more. Tempest jumped at the sound of someone messing with the door. There was a knock.

"I've got to hide." Tempest whispered, going for his closet.

"You better be here when I get rid of who ever it is." He tried to order, but it sounded more like desperate begging.

"I will." She promised, blowing him a kiss.

"Ice, you awake?" Jordan asked, coming down the stairs in her bunny slippers that the guys all teased her about.

"Yeah, come in. You okay?" he asked, noticing she had swollen eyes.

"Yeah, you just said I could come talk to you if I needed to." She said, sighing. Tempest was watching it all from the closet and felt her heart break at just how broken Jordan really did look.

"Of course you can, Babe." He patted the bed beside her.

"I think I might be loosing my mind." She broke into sudden tears, catching him off guard. He put his arms around her.

"Why?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"Temp was there in my room. She ate pizza. I went to sleep and she's not there anymore. I knew it was too good to be true. I swear, I'm not losing my damn mind. How would the pizza disappear?" Jordan wailed, her chest feeling tight. "I tried to stay awake but I couldn't. The damn pain pill put me to sleep. I tried so hard to stay awake." She sobbed.

"It's okay." Ice only had time to get those words out and there was another knock on the door.

"Come in." He said, puzzled who this would be at this time of the morning.

"Is she okay?" Tiffany asked, wearing a barely clad red nightgown. Tempest watched from the closet, covering her mouth to keep from reacting outloud. That wasn't like her bestfriend.

"Yes, she's fine. Why you up at this time?" Ice asked.

"Why she crying if she's fine?" Tiffany asked, arms folded.

"Why are you up, Sis?" Ice asked, not knowing really what to say.

"Came to check on her and she was missing and wondered if someone stole her." Tiffany shrugged.

"Why would someone steal me?" Jordan asked, wiping her eyes.

"I'm just saying, you go missing and it's likely some catastrophe and drama." Tiffany remarked, making it sound as if was Jordan's fault.

"You think I enjoy things like that? You think I set all of it up for attention? You might as well put it like that, Tiff. What is wrong with you?" Jordan asked, her voice getting louder and louder. She stood up and glared at Tiffany.

"I want my Tiffany back. The one that didn't screw over my brother, the one who cared about her bestfriend, the one who didn't act like some pod person invaded her. Until you bring her back, you can go to hell!" Jordan screamed, stomping out.

"Wow, she's a bit touchy." Tiffany sighed, trying to seem empathetic.

"You are a bit heartless." Ice shook his head.

"I'm just trying to get her to grow up a bit, Ice." Tiffany shook her head and turned to leave. Tempest waited until Ice made it up the stairs and locked the door and then she came out and hugged her fiancé.

"Things are going to hit the fan. I need you to talk to J and tell her to not let Tiff know what all she knows. Or we might lose Jordan." Tempest sighed.

"What do you know that you are not telling me?" Ice asked, holding up her chin and looking her in the eyes.

"I can't tell you." She shook her head adamantly. It was so adamantly that he knew better than to try to attempt to get any info out of her.

"Okay. I'm going to trust you on this one. Just let me know as soon as you can, okay?" He asked, kissing her lightly.

"You know I will." She smiled, kissing him back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jordan, you okay?" Dominic asked, seeing her stand in his doorway.

"No." She covered her mouth, muffling her sobs. She hadn't been in his room in ages. She hadn't felt comfortable in his arms in a while. She wasn't even sure why she was at his door now. She hadn't even thought this would be where she would end up at.

"Come here." He held out his arms. He had been trying to give her her space but it broke his heart she had stayed so far away from him. She was so withdrawn and so drugged on her painkillers, she barely acknowledged him.

"I'm losing my mind." She sobbed, burying her head into his chest. His white muscle shirt and familiar scent of cologne did make her feel protected for some strange reason.

"No, you have just been through a lot, Baby. It's going to be okay."He promised, stroking her hair and rocking her.

"No, it isn't. I don't know who to trust. I don't know what to think." She howled, then gasped for air.

"Come on, baby. Deep breaths." Dominic crooned. "How's your hands feeling?" He asked.

"They hurt. I threw away my pills." She sobbed, her body racking with sobs.

"Okay, sweetie. We can get them replaced. I think I'll keep the bottle and give them to you this time, okay?" He asked, not sure what her reaction would be.

"I saw Temp. She was here. She ate my pizza. She loved the supreme even though she never did before." She whispered, tears rolling down her eyes.

"Babygirl, you didn't see her. You probably had a dream." He held her, not expecting her to pull away like she did.

"I did, I swear I did." She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Is she okay?" Tiffany asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"Go away. I don't want you around me. You are not Tiffany. You are not my best friend." Jordan screamed, making Dominic look shocked.

"Honey, we need to switch your painkillers. You obviously are too medicated." Tiffany said in a soft voice, stepping closer to her.

"Stay away. YOU suck." Jordan jumped up, moving behind Dominic.

"I'm calling the doctor." Tiffany said, heading for the door.

"What's going on?" Brian asked, standing in the door, shirtless.

"She is freaking out. What meds has she been taking, Bri?" Tiffany asked, shutting Dom's door.

"The lortabs they gave her." Brian shot back defensively. Tiffany called the doctor and within minutes, there were two police officers and an ambulance there.

"Why the hell did you call the police?" Ice demanded.

"He said it could be the drugs she was taking. Look what I found. This is freaking morphine. She has never had a prescription for morphine. She is having some kind of reaction." Tiffany said, holding up a medicine bottle.

"We're going to take her to the hospital's mental ward for evaluation." The police officer told Dominic and Brian.

"She doesn't need to go. She hasn't been taking morphine." Brian protested.

"It's court ordered rules. I have to take her. The psychiatrist has already let the judge know how she is and with what she has been through, this is not an abnormal behavior." The officer said, his tone apologetic.

"What's going on?" Tempest asked, back in Ice's bedroom, as he threw on a shirt.

"They are taking her to the crazy ward because they found unsubscribed morphine in her room." Ice said, looking for his shoes.

"And you are going where?" She asked, wearily.

"To stop them." Ice sighed.

"Don't. She'll be safer there than here." Tempest said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You serious? You better tell me what you know." Ice sighed, his eyes intense.

"Fine, but it's a long story. I need you to lock the door first." Tempest said, knowing he wouldn't let her not tell him.

A/N: I am on a roll of some sorts and as long as I keep getting reviews, muhahaha!! I have hig plans in store. Keep on reading!!! Thanks for reading the chapter and I hope you liked!! I feel really good about these last few chapters I have planned out and feel like it is more the old UB, the original. I was never happy with the second follow up and so I'm satisfied this one is getting back to the original and I hope you guys feel the same! Thank you so much for the reviews! They made my day! Cheer


	8. Getting Back to Good

Chapter 8

"Man, what is up with this car? This car is trashed." Vince grumbled, starting to raise it in the air to start working on it. This owner had obviously not cared to take care of the car. Around this shop, cars were gods to a certain extent. This person obviously had a difference of opinion. Tempest covered her mouth, loving to hear her beloved Vince's familiar voice. She was crouched in the front of the car under a blanket. She had big plans to let them know she was back.

"You can say that again." Leon nodded, wiping his sweat with his forearm. It was warm here in the shop.

"Man, Leon, I need that wrench you've been hoggin all morning." Vince said, his eyes fixed on what he was working on. He held up his hand, not looking at his bestfriend. "Thanks." He said.

"No need to be sarcastic. Just get it yourself, man." Leon wiped the grease off of his hands.

"I was saying thanks for handing it to me, jackass." Vince frowned, looking almost puzzled.

"Funny. Really funny. It's on the seat. I was answering the phone. Man, talk about patience." Leon rolled his eyes.

"No, you handed it to me…" Vince's voice dropped off, now realizing Leon had to be telling the truth. He was over by the door and had just come back in. Vince shivered, feeling a little uneasy.

"Go take a break and grab a drink." Leon patted him on the back. Vince nodded and headed for the office fridge.

"You okay? You look a bit pale." Dominic raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yeah." Vince took a drink, as though in thought. "Yeah, I'm good." He nodded, now seeming surer.

"Okay, good. You seen Brian?" Dominic asked, filing some papers. His filing system sucked. Jordan had taken it over a while back and had gotten him really organized but now it looked like shit. He missed his estranged girl. She had withdrawn from him and avoided him like he was the plague. He mainly focused on his work, keeping himself busy, knowing if that was not the case, he would be pushing her to get back with him, because he was so miserable without her.

"Nope. Not since last night when he bout freaked out on Tiff." Vince said, turning on a fan. He felt more at ease now and left to go back out to the shop.

"You better?" Leon asked, sweat pouring down his face.

"Yeah, a lil delusional for a sec but I'm great now." Vince said, getting back to work on the side he had been working on. Tempest tried to not laugh, but it was getting harder and harder. She had freaked Leon out, although he wasn't having anything to do with admitting he was feeling edgy. She had removed several of the rags he had placed on the side of the door while he was under the car. He stood there talking outloud to himself, killing her. She was loving dragging this out and wasn't sure she wanted to stop. But she knew she also had to give in at some point. She waited until the car was lowered down and Vince got into the car to drive it for a test drive. She hid under the blanket until he was for sure around the block from the shop.

"Hey, can you take me to the store? I need a drink." Tempest sat up, moving her hair out of her face nonchalantly.

"OH HELL." Vince swerved, his face going completely white. He swerved into oncoming traffic.

"Careful. You don't want to kill me, do you?" Tempest asked, her eyes wide at the cars passing, just barely missing them.

"You're dead, what do you care?!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" Vince yelled, swerving off to the side of the road and squealing on the breaks, panting and feeling like he was going to be sick.

"Is that so? What makes you think that, Smarty pants?" Tempest asked, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Okay, I'm joining J at the hospital. Yeah, that is what I'll do. You are not real. You are a figment of my imagination." Vince shook his head, seeing a line of red blood run down his face. "This is great. I'm dying, aren't I? That's why you are here. You came to take me to heaven, right?" He asked.

"Ha, boy, you are going straight to Hell." Tempest smirked.

"Hell, huh? SO what's it like?" He asked, trying to move but felt ill to his stomach.

"God, you that scared?" Tempest asked, folding her arms. She reached over to wipe away the blood on his head. Her hands were like ice and made Vince wince.

"You really came back to take me to Hell? What am I talking about, I am dying and it's my imagination. Yeah, that's it." Vince laid his head back and closed his eyes, panting hard.

"Okay, I can't keep being this mean. It's me, it's really me." Tempest smiled, reaching over to give him a hug.

"Yeah, right." Vince said, looking at her skeptically. She sure as hell looked good for being dead, if she was a spirit. She wasn't wearing what they had decided she would wear for her funeral. Tempest could clearly tell he was using his brain on overdrive about something; he was so intense as he thought.

"It really is. Let's go for a drive so I can sit up and get this crick outta my back and I'll try to explain." Tempest pulled at her shirt, stretching.

"It really is you? I won't be hauled into a mental hospital if I tell the gang?" He asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Well, depends on who you tell." Tempest answered, pausing to think about that answer. "So I have only three people who know I'm really back." Tempest smiled.

"Poor J." Vince shook his head. Tempest about did a double take.

"Since when did you and J become buddies?" Tempest asked, shocked to hear him sound so empathetic.

"Since she gave up on life and it's been a struggle to make sure she doesn't off herself since you 'died' and Tiffany went off in the deep end." Vince said, scowling.

"Yeah, about Tiff, well, we got time to talk about that another time. You have to promise to not tell anyone I'm here, you got me?" Tempest asked, raising a threatening eyebrow.

"And if I do?" Vince asked, shakily pulling the car away from the side of the road.

"You really will go to hell. I'll deliver you myself." Tempest promised adamantly. That was the Tempest that Vince was used to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miss O'Connor, you are free to go." A nurse told Jordan. She stood up, looking up with relief. She was tired of doctors trying to probe her mind.

"Bout time, don't you think?" Jordan asked, walking out with Brian.

"Court orders. I had no choice. You okay?" Brian hugged her, putting his arm around her as they walked out.

"Yeah, I'll live. You think I've finally hit the brink, don't you?" Jordan asked, searching her brother's face for an honest answer.

"No, no, I don't." he looked her in the face sincerely and lifted up her chin. " I think you are pretty remarkable for still getting through the day with the shit that has been handed to you and still be able to be the J I know." He said softly, again hugging her. She was quiet, not sure what to say to that. She decided to not say anything at all. She got into his car and buckled up."So what do you know about Tiff?" He asked.

"Oh, just the fact that she has lost her damn mind. It's like she has multiple personalities. That or she was invaded by a pod person." Jordan frowned, seriously looking like she was debating which of the two to settle on. Brian had to laugh at that one.

"I'm not sure what's up but you are right, something is defiantly going on." Brian agreed, making a turn on their street. "Do me a favor and try to stay away from her for now. If you have to be around her, make sure it is while you are around one of us." Brian said, getting out and running to open his sister's door. She was pretty frail and he had a habit of opening doors for females when they rode with him.

"As if that is something new." She muttered, walking into the house. She gave Dominic a quick hello and scurried up to the safety of her own room. She plopped on the bed, comforted by her familiar surroundings. She pondered what could be going on. She tried to not think back to previous events but couldn't help it. Thoughts of Johnny began to make her feel jumpy as the sunset cast a shadow on her bedroom window and making the room look a little creepy. She shivered and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure what was reality anymore, and wished Tempest would 'magically' appear. She began to drift off and woke up to her face brushing against something with a rough surface. She opened her eyes to the now darkened room and turned on the bedside lamp to find a piece of paper on her pillow that was folded up. Her heart began to beat harder and her palms became sweaty as she unfolded it. It read:

I'm not finished with you yet, little girl. The beginning has just begun and very soon you and your crew will be done.

She threw the paper done and jumped up, wondering if this person was watching her now. She took a deep breath, not wanting this person to win this battle if they were. It didn't matter how much she was scared, she wasn't going to let them have what they wanted that easily.

"Hey J." Dominic said, coming up the stairs as she walked out.

"Hey." She said softly, wanting very much to just be in his arms.

"You okay?" He asked, almost awarkwardly. He loved her and the last thing he wanted was her to feel pushed into doing something.

"Yeah." She said, standing there, not wanting to leave him. She wanted so badly just to jump in his arms and let him hold her, the way he had done so many times before but she had pushed him away once too many times this time, she reasoned.

"Well, um," he started, afraid to overdo it. She had told him to back off so many times before but he felt like she needed him and he knew he needed her.

"Let's go for a walk." She said so quickly she shocked herself.

"Yeah?" He asked, giving her a grin. She nodded, and grabbed his hand. His strong grip made her feel so much better than words could ever give. They walked down the stairs and out into the cool November California night, a small breeze stirring. The moon and stars were brightly shining out and there wasn't a cloud out to cover any of the natural lighting.

"I've missed you." Jordan cleared her throat, trying to not cry. She hated crying. She couldn't stand herself when she became weak and cried.

"I've missed my Corona Barbie, that's for sure." Dominic wrapped his arms around her and held her. "I know you are going through so much but I want to be here for you." He moved a strand of hair out of her face.

"I want you to be here." She whispered, trying depspretly to not let the water in her eyes escape.

"Then let me be here." He coaxed, holding her tight.

"I want to but …" She could feel her defenses starting to go off again and she wanted to fight them so badly. She was in so much turmoil. She couldn't put him in harm's way. She was pretty convinced the whole blast was because she hadn't listened to whoever was behind this mess. She didn't want to take a chance on loosing Dominic like she felt like she had lost everyone else.

"But what?" Dominic asked, holding up her chin and searching her big blue eyes.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." She said softly.

"Baby, we have discussed this before, I won't get hurt." Dominic promised, caressing her hair.

"You can't promise that." Jordan spat back bitterly.

"You can't promise I will get hurt, can you?" Dominic asked, his gaze holding her eyes. He leaned down to kiss her. "No, but I can't just let you take a chance." Jordan pulled away, after realizing she was not fighting. She felt like he had her under a spell, being with him made things seem so magical.

"You can't control me, baby. I have the control over you." He joked, making her smile softly. He grabbed her and kissed her again, this time loving that she didn't pull away. She held his hand as they walked some more, both silent. The silence was just fine with the both of them. 2


	9. Gone but not forgotten

The Ultimate Betrayal 3 chapter 9

Jordan sat half way up in bed, drenched from another horrendous nightmare. She breathed a deep sigh of relief knowing it was a dream. The sweat on her forehead indicated just how bad of a nightmare it had been. She squinted in the dark, feeling the muscular arms of Dominic, confused on how she ended. She settled back in his protective grip, feeling safe. He moved, as though he was checking on her. She quietly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep, her arms around just as tightly as his had been around hers. He turned on the light, sighing. She wasn't sure how long she could pretend to be asleep. She was so happy to be in his arms in his bed, it was hard to keep from smiling.

"She okay?" Tempest ducked her head in the door.

"Of course. She's with me." Dominic replied in a slightly smart tone of voice. Even if he was relieved she was alive, it didn't mean they were going to get along any better than they had before.

"Exactly. That is why I wanted to ask." Tempest retorted, not expecting any other kind of reply.

"Good." Dominic nodded, signaling their conversation was over.

"Good." She re-stated, knowing she had the last word. Knowing he knew she knew she had the last word was likely going to annoy him to no end and that made her quite happy.

"What's wrong?" Jordan asked, trying to sound like she was groggy and just waking up.

"Nothing. How you feeling? You were pretty drunk last night. You were talking all crazy so I made you sleep in here." Dominic replied, not sure how she'd react to being in his room. He had made the executive decision; it wasn't like they were back together yet. And that was yet, if he had any say about it.

"Talking crazy?" Jordan asked, raising an eyebrow, her head pounding from last night's Corona binge she had went on.

"Plain nuts." Dominic shrugged. He laid back on the pillow, facing her.

"So, you forced me to sleep in here, huh?" She asked, her big blue eyes focused on his pretty brown eyes.

"Yup. Is that a problem?" Dominic asked, sounding authoritative.

"I like it when you go Commando." She smiled coyly.

"I like that you like it, Corona Barbie." Dominic played with her long blonde hair. "I gotta confess, J, I miss you." He said softly, his voice deep with true emotion.

"I miss you too." She swallowed, refusing to let her eyes tear up.

"Can we get back together now and quit playing these cat and mouse games?" Dominic asked.

"Am I the cat or the mouse?" She giggled. He grabbed her, making her squeal. "Okay, yes, Mr. Toretto, we can get back together." She smiled, kissing him.

"Good, cause a king ain't much without his queen." Dominic said, kissing her back.

"You're so sweet. Can we just lay here all day and pretend to be asleep?" She asked, her eyes on his as he held her close.

"We've already slept in late, they will all be coming in to see what is up if we stay in here much longer, babygirl." Dominic sighed, hating to get up himself.

"So, we can tell them to go away." Jordan tried to find a solution to their dilemma.

"Hey, Dom, we need you at the shop for a meeting." Tej cleared his voice, obviously shocked to see Jordan in his room. He wasn't aware he would be interrupting anyone or anything.

"I'll be down in five." Dominic nodded, giving him a wave.

"Do you have to go?" Jordan tried once more to persuade him to stay with her.

"Sounds pretty important, Babe." He lifted up her chin and kissed her. "Me and you, tonight. Okay?" He asked, getting a nod from her.

* * *

"She sold more of your cars?! How many?" Dominic asked as Brian paced, his face blood red.

"I'm going to kill her." He fumed, not something that would normally come out of his mouth.

"Not until _after _we figure out the deal, bro." Roman promised, getting a slap from Tempest.

"You're funny." She rolled her eyes, not ready to give up on her best friend of years.

"Thank you, I do accept tips and lap dances." Roman cackled, holding out his hand.

"Focus, Guys." Brian ordered, sounding annoyed.

"She said they were stolen but you found the bill of sales?" Tej asked, wiping grease off of his hands.

"Yeah, it's like she has a hidden agenda in all this mess. And it can't be. It just can't be." Brian frowned, more than agitated.

"Not Tiff." Tempest argued, knowing Tiffany wouldn't do this. "Hey, Icy, Can I talk to you? Alone?" She asked in her sweetest, nicest tone of voice. He got up, looking like he knew what she was going to say.

"When are you going to clue them in?" She asked, leaning on the desk, her arms folded, before the door had even shut.

"When the time's right. Too soon and it'll blow our chance of ever findin Tiff." Ice sighed grimly. "The real Tiff, that is." He sighed, frowning, all the while ignoring Tempest's glare.

"In other words, when it's too late." Tempest threw up her hands in frustration.

"I'll be the judge of that, thank you. " Ice replied coldly and walked out. Tempest started to say something, but Ice's hardened look silenced her. "Let's just hope we get her back." He walked out, opening the office door so hard it was now swinging back and forth.

* * *

"Hey Girl. Dom has some extra work stuff in here, do you know where it's at?" Letty asked, poking her head around the door. Tempest nodded and tossed her a work shirt."Thanks." She said before closing the door, leaving Tempest to her thoughts.

"Brian, I think out best bet is to send one or two of the girls over to that lot to try to buy them back without Tiff findin out." Ice scratched his goatee, in thought.

"Temp's the girl for the job." Leon piped up, taking a drink of his coke.

"Well, we can't send our girls or Tiff will be tipped off." Ice shook his head, not wanting the girls in his crew involved in this one.

"J and I can disguise ourselves." Tempest walked out, loving the idea of playing a part.

"Why you need J to go?" Dominic asked, his face tense.

"Because she's got the giggly, I'm so cute you could gag, but I'll give you anything you want thing down." Tempest smiled, checking out the shop window to see who had just pulled up.

"She shouldn't be doing any of this." Dominic argued.

"Okay, Smart Pants, try to exclude her, protect her and see how long she stays with you this time. Gawd, I would have thought you had her figured out by now." Tempest rolled her eyes.

"You guys are officially back together now?" Brian asked, almost relieved.

"Yeah, as of this morning." Dominic grinned. "Why does it not shock me Miss Know it All already knows?" Dominic asked with a smirk.

"Well, if you don't want to be the person with the world's quickest ending relationship, you'll let her do this." Tempest folded her arms, smiling smugly.

"And how do you suppose you girls won't get recognized?" Dominic asked, clearly annoyed with Tempest.

"For someone who is a mastermind thief, you sure have no common sense about you." Tempest rolled her eyes. "Wigs, you know, typical disguise stuff." She said, grabbing her keys. "Well, I'm out, I'm gonna take J shoppin."She sauntered off.

"Ready for me to help you yet?" Letty walked in, her hair tied back in a messy ponytail. She was wearing the old Letty attire, the wife beater shirt, cargo pants, and some work boots. It was a sight for Dominic's eyes that quickly brought back up past memories. "Dom?" She asked, getting him out of his flashback.

"Yeah? Yeah, I 'm ready." Dominic nodded.

"You having a tough time, with today being the kid's birthday?" She asked, her voice light. Dominic dropped the wrench in his hand out of shock.

"How did you remember that?" He asked quietly, astonished she knew that, with her memory loss. "I guess that would be why I was having a rough time getting my shit together, huh?" Dominic sighed, throwing down his wrench.

"He's watchin over us, Bro." Leon said gruffly but yet lightly. He shook his head and patted Dominic on the shoulder, thankful he was wearing shades. Death could take the tough guy out of anyone.

"Let's have a birthday party for him." Letty suggested. "You know, have some friends over, drink some in his memory and a few for him, you know." She said, almost sounding timid, so not like the Letty Dominic or the crew was used to.

"I'll let you guys set that up." Dominic sighed, getting up. "I got some paperwork done." He grimaced, pushing past all of them. He needed to think. He definitely felt like it was owed to Jesse but he also knew he had to think about the crew and how it would affect them and plus the whole drama that was currently going on with Tiffany. Most importantly to him, he had to think about it would affect Jordan. Sure, she knew he had betrayed them all and caused so much heartache, but on the other hand, Jordan and him had been almost inseparable. Even more so important, it could stir up a lot of fresh, old, tremendously painful flashbacks for her. And that wouldn't be good for anyone.

* * *

"You all right?" Brian asked, coming in to sit on the desk and interrupting his thousands of thoughts.

"Yeah." Dominic answered in that tone that Brian knew Dom was not okay.

"What gives?" Brian asked, squinting from the sun's rays flowing in from the cracks of the building that was more than ancient.

"I just didn't realize today woulda been Jess's birthday." Dominic said, almost sounding as guilty as he had felt for almost forgetting the date.

"Yeah, I miss him too, Man. I keep thinking … " Brian wanted to finish that thought with 'it's my fault' but didn't.

"They wanna do a party in his memory. How you think J will take that?" Dominic asked, arms folded, leaning back in his chair.

"I think she'll be all right. But then again, who really knows. It depends on the time of the day, her mood…" Brian tried to make Dominic laugh with no success.

"Yeah, but I don't want her stressing out or having some flashbacks. She's made some good progress." Dominic sighed, feeling so torn.

"Progress would be dealing with things, she basically puts it out of her mind and tries to forget it. She's got to quit trying to avoid it and start dealing with it." Brian said, hating to sound harsh but knew he was speaking the truth, harsh as it may sound.

"Yeah, I hear what you're saying." Dominic nodded, his focus on a piece of paperwork, although he couldn't have told anyone what it was for or what it even said.

"I'm glad you two are back together. She needs you." Brian said, grinning.

"Wanna place a bet on how long it takes before I piss her off and get the boot? I think Leon is in charge of taking the bets." Dominic joked, cracking a grin. This time it was Brian who seemed lost in thought.

"My money is on a week, max." Brian laughed lightly.

"So, besides the Tiff issue, what else is eating at you?" Dominic asked, handing Brian a beer.

"Besides her?! That's everything that is eating me, Man. She's my everything. I just can't deal without her but I can't figure out why the hell she is doing this to me. It's like she's a whole different person one day and I have no clue who that person is." Brian said, his face becoming red with frustration. He hated not being able to solve a problem. He was a former detective, that was what he did , his thing. And right now, he was sucking at what he did best and it pertained to the person he loved the most in life, the one he was sure he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

* * *

A/N: SO, I just wanted to say thanks to all of you who are still reading. I realize I am like a turtle to update but please know I am re-reading the whole story (UB1, 2, and 3) to become refreshed and to get back on track on updating until I get it finished. So, thank you for keeping up with me. I am now at home 24/7 and have plenty of time to write, so get ready to read!!


	10. A heist for a heist

Chapter 10

"Wow, you look so different!" Tempest laughed, looking at Jordan's short bobbed, red headed wig, jeans, a hockey jersey and some shades. Jordan did a full turn model style. She looked nothing like her typical racer dressing style she normally sported. She hadn't bothered with makeup and was playing the tom boy stereotype to the fullest.

"You know you like it." She joked, making Tempest laugh. Jordan wondered if her own crew would even recognize her in this get up, it was that outrageous.

"All right, Red, let's do this. Follow my lead." Tempest checked her reflection in the mirror and gave a last once over before grabbing the keys and heading out the door. "I curse myself for letting you pick out my stuff." She grumbled, stumbling with the stilettos that Jordan had so eagerly picked out. This made Jordan giggle.

"You gonna lead or complain?" Jordan quipped, finding herself to be quite comical.

"Shut up, smartass." Tempest growled, taking off the stilettos before getting in the car. She put them on as they drove up to the car place.

"Can I help you ladies?" A car salesman asked.

"Well, we are looking for a car for my sister, here. It's her birthday." Tempest pretended to gush, playing up the disguise to the fullest. She even threw in her Brooklyn accent impersonation for an added benefit.

"Well, happy birthday. I'm sure we can find you the perfect car." The salesman replied so fake that it made Jordan want to vomit. She hated sleazy car salesmen.

"She has been looking at this red Honda civic you have out on the parking lot…" Tempest piped up, trailing off.

"That's the deal of the day, what a coincidence." The guy replied with a smile, making Jordan flinch. His grin reminded her of the Cheshire cat and not in a good way.

"I just bet it is." Jordan mumbled, getting elbowed by Tempest as she smiled back at the guy, just as fake.

"Normally we'd be asking 20 g's for this one, it's one of the best on the lot." He started to say.

"But….I just bet you have a great deal." Jordan mouthed, under her breath, getting an 'I'm going to kill you' look from Tempest in the process of mumbling.

"It's built for a queen." The guy looked at Jordan for her approval.

"I don't buy any car unless I know the history of where it came from and why it was sold." Tempest folded her arms, looking quite serious.

"Well, we don't normally disclose that information." The guy tried to hide his nervousness with a frown.

"Well, if you WANT to sell ME a car, then I guess this will be a not so normal time and you'll find out the info for me. I mean, if it's a problem, I can take my cash and my sister and go elsewhere." Tempest drew in a sharp breath, coming off very intimidating.

"I'm sure we can find out the details. Step into my office." The guy said, wiping his brow.

"Yes, let's." Tempest smiled with satisfaction.

"I really want THIS car, Sis." Jordan whined, playing the part of spoiled sister very well. The guy took notice of it as well and looked happy as a lark.

"Well, let's not get to hasty. I think he's the only guy here and sometimes finding out info can take a while. We have to be patient." Tempest scolded in her big sisterly voice. "He's probably too busy to talk about prices and such today." She speculated.

"I am the only one here, but it is a slow day for me today so I am sure we can find out the answers to your questions and talk price." The guy said, sitting down at his desk.

"Tay, I really, really want that car!" Jordan continued to do her spoiled little sister act.

"Here's the blue book if you would like to check the value on it. I need to find a few papers to be able to get the last owner's disclosure and then I can tell you why they sold it. Just a moment." He said, shuffling papers. Tempest pretended to have interest in the book while Jordan chewed her gum obnoxiously and twirled her hair. Tempest glanced around for cameras and then made her move. She punched the guy in the back of the head, knocking him out cold. Then she leaned down and injected him with something to make sure he would stay fast asleep.

"I found what we are looking for." Jordan announced, holding up a blue file folder with Tiffany's name on it.

"Good job." Tempest nodded. Her mouth dropped as she glanced through the file and found that her car, Ice's third favorite car, and all but two of Brian's cars had been sold to the dealership.

"I knew she was up to no good." Jordan said, disappointed and sad. "It's almost as if something has taken over her." She sighed, not happy to confirm what she had been hearing around the house.

"Hey, hey now. NO time for tears right now, girly girl." Tempest patted her head as she dialed a number on her cell phone. "Grab that file and let's find the keys." She ordered, keeping focused. She would do all the speculating later. "Hey Ice, I need a total of 14 drivers over here NOW." Tempest said, then hung up after giving a few uh-huhs and no's. As she talked, she slapped Jordan's hand, who was about to start playing with a desk trinket. Jordan stuck her tongue out at her and then laughed. "We are NOT leaving fingerprints behind, remember?" She asked, after hanging up.

"I know, I was going to bring it with me." Jordan rolled her eyes. She followed Tempest out the door but not before grabbing the item and stuffing it in her hoodie. Hector was waiting for them outside, as he had been instructed. Jordan threw him a pair of keys.

"Damn girl." He laughed, checking her out.

"Want to race?" Jordan asked, opening the door to her favorite car of Brian's.

"Neither one of you are racing, are you both outta your minds?" Tempest scolded, beginning to wonder if she should have left her children at daycare. She hit Hector in the back of the head as a reminder to get with the program.

"But…" Jordan protested, just for kicks. It was fun driving Tempest to the limits. Almost like old times.

"No, no, no. No keys if you are going to call attention to you, being that these will be hot cars in about 20 minutes." She said, motioning for the two of them to get in their cars and head out. "Now GO." She growled.

"But if I won, I was gonna ask her out." Hector threw up his hands as he and Tempest walked to the other drivers that had just stormed the lot.

"J and Dom got back together this morning." Tempest said, not slowing down or looking at him.

"That's NOT J." Hector rolled his eyes.

"YES, it is. Move it, boy. Or Ice will spit you out for dinner when he bails me out." She said, remaining in full business mode.

"DAYYMM!" He exclaimed, clearly shocked. He looked at Jordan as she pulled up to them. "How'd you convince them to let you out of jail and their sight?" Hector asked her, smiling as they exchanged their special handshake/hug.

"They didn't completely." Jordan smiled slyly. "I have the meanest, wickedest warden of the West." She teased Tempest.

"You'll think meanest warden when they lock us up if we don't get a move on it." Tempest warned, pushing Jordan into the car. "I am going to tell Brian to look into ADHD meds for you, seriously." She remarked, making a mental note to herself. She slapped the car once Jordan was in it to get her to go.

"Who's the new girl?" Leon asked Letty, who was busy passing out drinks to their party guests.

"What do I care?" She growled, making Leon take a second look at her. Each day was getting better, he thought happily. She was becoming her old self day by day, bit by bit.

"Why you want to know?" Tempest asked when Leon's curiosity got the best of him and he went to go ask her.

"Just makin sure we don't let anybody in the group we can't trust." Leon said, his grimace making Tempest feel for him.

"Hey Baby." Ice put his arms around Tempest and held her. He had always viewed Leon as a threat to their relationship and still took all opportunity to let Leon know who she belonged to.

"And I don't want to lose anyone in our group because we let someone new come around. Bad enough we lost Jess." He added, feeling very spiteful about Ice at the moment. He couldn't help but add that last part.

"So, you DO blame us! I always knew deep down you blamed me and my brother for his death! Trust me, if I could take his place and keep him from dying, I would!" Jordan pulled off her wig and yelled. The music stopped and all was quiet for a moment. She hadn't been too far away and had overheard every last word. "Is that how everyone feels? I'm sure it is." She fought back her tears and yelled, looking at Letty, Vince and the guests.

"Jordan…"Leon started but was cut off by her taking off out of the house. Tempest was about to go after her when Ice ushered her into a closet, letting her know Tiffany was on her way in the house. She looked for her phone to text Ice but couldn't find it. She had left it on the kitchen table. She prayed that Tiffany wouldn't remember what her phone looked like, although it was hard to not know it was hers. She hit the wall in frustration and anger while trying to think about the best way to make her next move, literally.


	11. Hasta La Vista Pod Person

Chapter 11

"What's your damage?" Tiffany scoffed at Jordan, whose make up was now removed and the wig and clothes discarded.

"Can you just leave me alone?" Jordan took a deep breath, not knowing if she could hold anything in and afraid she was going to ruin the secret of what they had just done. If she gave anything away, there would be no hope of finding out exactly what Tiffany was up to.

"I have a right to come check on you." Tiffany stood there at the doorway, making no attempt to come hug her like she would have used to do.

"You have a right to tell me why the hell you are being such a bitch too, but I don't see you exercising that right, do I?" Jordan spit out hatefully.

"DON'T raise your voice to me, little girl." Tiffany sneered back.

"Why should I care? I have no respect for you anymore." Jordan shot back, getting up off of her bed.

"Really? And I care why?" Tiffany asked, a smirk on her face. This made Jordan so mad her face turned red.

"You don't care, you are right about that." Jordan tried to walk out.

"Oh no, little girl. You are not getting out of this room and running. You are not a baby anymore." Tiffany stood firm as Jordan tried to push past her. Jordan lost her self control and reached up to slap Tiffany. She felt her hand sting as it met her face. Tiffany threw her down to the floor, slapped her back and stood over her, arms folded. "Think about it the next time you decide to hit me." She hissed, kicking Jordan before walking out.

"You can go to hell!" Jordan screamed, having had enough. She ran up on Tiffany and tackled her from behind and a scuffle ensued. The girls rolled around fighting and kicking until they came to the top of the stairs. Before either could react, they were both falling down the stairs. "You have done nothing but be a total bitch since I have gotten back. What did I do to make you this way?" Jordan screamed, still locked tightly on Tiffany's hair.

"Everything is not always about you, you spoiled rotten baby." Tiffany huffed back.

"At least I'm not a bitch." Jordan screamed back.

"Ladies! Enough!" Dominic yelled and motioned for someone to help him pull the two apart. Jordan's nose was oozing blood and Tiffany's arm was cut and bloody.

"You tell her freaking enough. I have had enough." Jordan yelled, too mad for even tears to come to her eyes.

"It's her or me, Brian." Tiffany took a deep breath and stared at him.

"Are you kidding me, Tiffany?" Brian asked, his eyes flashing angrily. She was quiet. "Get to packing. Don't ever come back here again." He yelled, going to his sister to put his arms around her. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" he yelled again, staring her down hard.

"No, I am not. I have had enough playing second fiddle to your sister. She likes the pity parties, she likes the attention, Brian." Tiffany said, her eyes pleading for him to take her side.

"I think you had better hope you can get your shit together in the next five minutes because that is all the time I am going to give you to get the fuck out." Brian said in a very low, calm voice, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Fine, you made that choice." Tiffany said.

"You damn straight he did. Get to packing. 5 minutes to get out with what you can get within that time." Ice said, folding his arms, his face very serious. He hoped Tempest was in the closet containing herself or all of their work would be blown to pieces. Just to make sure, he had positioned himself in front of the closet and braced his feet in case she came barreling out of there, like he knew she wanted to.

"Okay, that's how it is gonna be." Tiffany said, getting up and walking out.

"You okay?" Brian asked Jordan, his chest tight. He was holding it together for the sake of his sister but his heart was definitely not beating the same way it had beat before Tiffany became invaded by, as Jordan had put it, a pod person.

"I don't know what okay really is, to tell you the truth." Jordan wiped the blood off of her nose again. It was bleeding heavily still and she was almost glad just so she would have an excuse to get out of this room. It was so quiet you could hear a feather drop.

"You can use my bathroom to clean up, J." Ice nodded, pointing to downstairs. "Hey Dom, can you take my place here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm sure the door wouldn't move but just in case, I'll stand in front of it." Dominic spoke into the door but spoke in a quiet voice. Tempest hit the door just enough to let him know she was there and well aware of what she needed to do.

"You are making the biggest mistake of your life." Tiffany spat hatefully as she carried an overnight bag out of the house.

"Maybe we should check that bag before you leave." Letty snarled, her arms folded as she leaned on the door frame.

"Maybe you should go to hell." Tiffany shot back, grabbing her keys in a haste.

"No, that's where you'll end up and then I'd have to kill you." Letty shot back, closing the door after Tiffany exited out of it.

"Is she gone?" Tempest asked.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you." Dominic asked, a curious eyebrow raised.

"Let me out, Asshole." Tempest growled, pushing on the door. "Damn, she is lucky she is gone and that I am waiting to get to her face after we figure out what she's up to." Tempest growled.

"Something is eating at me and I can't figure it out." Vince scratched his head. "We all know Tiff can fight better than anyone, why wouldn't she have knocked her out with one punch?" He asked, all eyes on him.

"Yeah, no offence to Corona Barbie, but the girl can't fight and she got some good hits in on her." Tempest agreed.

"Can you check on her for me?" Brian asked Tempest, feeling drained and finding it hard to get up. His legs felt like weights.

"Yeah, I'm on it." Tempest nodded. She wanted to grab Ice and strangle him. Why couldn't he just brief everyone in on what her deal was? Why couldn't they at least tell Jordan? She walked down the stairs, deep in thought, never expecting to see what she saw.


	12. Authority Sucks

Chapter 12

Tempest felt her heart sink and continued into Ice's bathroom that was adjacent to Ice's bedroom. She felt almost dizzy and like she couldn't breathe. She tried to yell but there wasn't a sound coming out. She dropped to her knees and felt sick to her stomach. Time felt like it had froze. She finally was able to pull her legs that felt like jelly up from underneath her. She yelled louder than she had ever yelled before, going into panic mode. She knelt beside Jordan.

"J, why did you do this?" Tempest held her head in her lap, waiting for the guys to get downstairs. Jordan's right wrist was slit completely up to her elbow and the other was halfway slit, as though she hadn't been able to finish the job. Blood was pooling everywhere and Jordan's big blue eyes were occasionally rolling back into her head.

"Shit, Brian, call an ambulance. Now!" Ice yelled.

"Why, Jordan. Why did you do this?" Tempest asked, stroking her hair that had dried blood in it.

"Just let me go, I can't take anymore. Tiff was my best friend and this is all because of me. I don't want to live, I just want to die." Jordan wailed weakly, her voice cutting in and out.

"You can't die, you won't die. We won't let you, you have came too far." Tempest shook her head, hoping she would argue back.

"Keep her talking if you can." A worried Brian leaned down to help wrap her wrists.

"J, you can't blame yourself for Jess's death." Tempest said, starting to panic that Jordan was no longer talking.

"You're losing her!" Brian yelled, reaching over to shake her, harder than he had intended.

"I'm tired, I want to go to sleep." Jordan mumbled, her eyes closed.

"I don't care what you want, damnit, wake up!" Brian yelled, losing composure. "You have been through much worse than losing a friend, or even a best friend. That was no reason to go and do this. Do you understand me?" He asked, not meaning to sound mean but he was trying anything to keep her talking. He checked his watch franticly, wondering where the paramedics were.

"No, the worst thing was what she did to you. I can handle it but I don't want to see you be so hurt." Jordan rambled, her words slurred as though she had had six or seven coronas.

"I'm a big boy, I can handle myself. Don't kid yourself, this is no honor suicide." Brian scolded. Ice pulled him back after getting a concerned look from Tempest.

"Do you realize what you are saying to her? What if these are your last words to her? Think wisely." Ice warned, hating to be so blunt but he couldn't stand by and let his friend set himself up for possible guilt in the future.

"He's just worried kiddo." Tempest said, rocking Jordan.

"That's all he's done since I found him. I shoulda let Tran kill me long ago and no one else would have to suffer." Jordan moaned, trying to open her eyes.

"That's bullshit and you know it. Life has good and bad times, J. You gotta take the good with the bad." She said softly.

"I'm getting your shirt bloody." Jordan licked her lips, her mouth dry.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll kick your ass for it down the road once this is all over." Tempest tried to joke and see if she could get a laugh out of her.

"Paramedics are here." Dominic tapped her on the shoulder. They all moved back to let them do their job.

* * *

"You know, if you had just opened your big mouth and at least told her, this wouldn't have happened." Tempest growled at Ice as they sat listlessly in the emergency room. It had been four hours and no one had heard a word as of yet on Jordan's condition.

"What?" Ice asked, taking her by the arm and pulling her over to the breezeway that led to the spinning automatic door that led outside, as to keep the others from hearing.

"So, it's my fault that I wanted to keep my sister alive and have at least a small chance of getting her back." Ice said in a dangerously low voice, indicating he was more than irate.

"You could have at least told her so her heart wouldn't break anymore." Tempest shot back.

"As opposed to you pretending to be dead to find her, right? I do remember that was your idea. Wasn't it? You are not the angel you would like to think you are either." Ice growled.

"Well, whose razor was it that she used, hmm?" Tempest's nostrils flared, her anger getting the best of her. She was on a roll now.

"Oh, come on. She couldn't go upstairs because she would have gotten into another fight with Tiff. She was going to do it, it was just a matter of where she was at and what she used. You heard the bullshit she heard Leon saying, you know its Jess's birthday. I think there is a lot more going on to make her do this than just me letting her use my bathroom." Ice folded his arms.

"But if you had told her, she wouldn't have to worry about Tiffany doing this to her." Tempest shot back, her anger and fear brewing into a hurricane that was about to be released. Once out, it wouldn't go back into hiding.

"But if I told her, I would jeopardize Tiff's life and then she would end up doing it anyway because TIFF WOULD BE DEAD." Ice yelled, his composure now gone.

"Oh, so now you can see the future, Mr. I have it all under control?" Tempest yelled back, her face bright red. People in the lobby were beginning to look at them uncomfortably.

"I have more control than what you do right now. You better check yourself, Tempest. I am your leader and that is an order." He said, pulling out his gang rank card.

"Oh, pulling rank, huh big shot? Go TO HELL." She spat, infuriated that he would stoop so low. "Check myself, you are funny. YOU are not the one covered in your best friend's blood, now are you? You ARE, however, the one who had the information that could have prevented this all from happening!" Tempest screamed.

"Oh, I wasn't sure I got that from what you have already said, thank you." Ice snapped, resisting his urge to backhand her to get her under control.

"Excuse me, can you please keep it down?" A nurse walked by, looking quite unhappy with the duo.

"Go do your job." Ice snapped as Tempest suggested she go mind her own business. The nurse walked away, not saying another word.

"We'd like you to come with us, please." A police officer walked up, his baton drawn. Down the hall was four more on standby.

"There's really no need for that, sir. We have it handled." Tempest swallowed, hoping this situation was not going to get any worse than it already was.

"Well, let's just walk down here like I asked and if it's solved, then it's solved. But I would like to have a word with you both. We can do this the nice way or I can get my boys to come have a play date. They are pretty bored." The officer raised his eyebrow in a typical cop way. Tempest felt a shard of panic shoot through her veins. She hated the cops.

"We have a friend we are concerned about." Ice started but was immediately pushed up against the wall. The other four cops made a quick sprint to assist their fellow officer.

"Let's go, little lady." One of the other cops cuffed Tempest.

"This is your fault, Hot." Ice shook his head, more pissed now than ever.

"My fault. I'm not the one making people kill themselves." Tempest shot back as she tried to not be hauled down the hall.

"Thanks." Ice yelled back, his veins in his neck popping out.

"That's enough, you two." The cop jerked Ice and continued down the hall. "Do you have any drugs or weapons I should know about?" The cop asked.

"No, I do not." Ice sighed.

"Any warrants or felonies?" The cop continued.

"I got a felony from a few years back. My nose is clean. I have stayed out of trouble for the last five years." Ice said, his blood boiling. If there was one thing worse than fighting with ill-tempered Tempest, it was cops.

"Last five years, no trouble, huh? You hear that, Jim?" The officer asked his partner, circling Ice while staring him down.

"Heard that." Jim responded, sounding doubtful.

"So, you are like, what, 30 something years old and you've been clean a whole five years. Man, that must have been hard to do for a man like you." The first cop quipped. "You know most people manage to stay out of trouble and yet for you, it's an accomplishment to keep your nose out for five years." The cop baited Ice. Ice knew he was trying to bait him and was trying hard to keep his temper calm.

"You asked, I told you. Not your business to worry about most people, you are dealing with me now." Ice responded, his voice even and his tone low.

"Yes, yes, you are right." The cop said obligingly. "So, Jim, what we got? Is he as squeaky clean as he says he is?" He asked his partner, still staring Ice down.

"Nope, I got a warrant out for him for a stolen vehicle." Jim responded, making Ice's mouth drop.

"What the fuck?! That's not possible." Ice responded angrily.

"Oh, right. The system is sticking it to you, you are just misunderstood, it wasn't you, you are innocent, right?" The cop paused. "I'm so sick of hearing those lame ass excuses, boy." He 'accidentally' bumped into Ice to try to intimidate him.

"You got the wrong person, that's all I'm saying. I paid my dues. But whatever. You're just gonna believe what you want to believe. I don't mind helping you get your monthly quota of arrests cuz I'll be outta jail in no time." Ice shrugged, playing it nonchalant.

"We'll see about that." The cop said, grabbing the cuffs and leading him towards the exit. "Time to go get owned by some felons. They like taking down the bad boys. Kinda like lions that take down prey." The cop laughed, happy with his 'catch'.

"Cool wit me. But you should know, I am THE bad boy that they answer to. I got your name and number too. I don't ever forget a face." Ice warned in low enough voice that no one but the cop could hear on the way out.

"Don't threaten me, boy." The cop warned, stuffing him inside the car. "Oh and by the way, Tiffany said to tell you have fun rotting in jail. You're one less person she has to worry about." The cop slammed the door and proceeded to get in the driver's seat.

"What you know about Tiff?" Ice sat up, shocked as hell to hear that. He hadn't seen that one coming.

"Oh, I was instructed to not tell you anything other than her message." The cop replied.

"Yeah, funny how she can play chickenshit like that huh? She has to hide between a big bad wanna be pig to relay her messages for her. Hope she's at least payin ya, man." Ice sneered, knowing full well the cop's anger could be triggered easily. If he was gonna be locked up, he wasn't going to go easy. He always had a plan.

* * *

"Well, Mr. O'Connor, I have to tell you that I am concerned about her. Right now she is in ICU." The doctor sat on the desk, her arms folded.

"Is she going to be okay? I mean, she'll pull out of this, right?" Brian asked, taking a deep breath. He was only going to accept one answer.

"I would like to tell you I can guarantee she will, but I can't. The odds look to be in her favor. I can tell you that I am not convinced that she won't do this sort of thing again…" The doctor's voice trailed off.

"She won't. She's been through a lot and had some really traumatic things happen to her." Brian said, his voice one note higher than his normal voice, as if trying to convince her by sounding confident.

"Yes, I can see that from her file. But if it were up to me…" The doctor started.

"It's not up to you." Brian interjected.

"I wouldn't be so hasty. I can get a court order if I wanted to. But we're not here to discuss politics or who has more power. We're talking about your sister, who has repeatedly been through one thing after another and has been in the hospital more than some of our cancer patients we treat here." The doctor quickly spoke, trying to keep Brian's interruptions at bay.

"Yes, I realize that." Brian sighed, not liking where this conversation was going. "SO, what are you getting at?" He asked.

"Well, Brian, I have to say, you seem like a responsible person but with your previous record and all that she keeps being subjected to, I am not sure that you are fit to be her guardian anymore." The doctor said, getting up off the desk to look out her window.

"WHAT?! No, you have GOT to be kidding me. I'm the only family she has." Brian said, standing up now.

"Sit down or I'll call security." The doctor said, obviously feeling threatened.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid, you're already trying to take my sister away." Brian said, feeling dejected.

"I realize that you are all she has but if you look at it from my point of view, she's obviously been in the wrong place at the wrong time several times and those misfortunes have led her to be suicidal." The 

doctor stated, sounding more like a lawyer to Brian. "I'm looking at it unbiased and what is for her best interest." The doctor shrugged.

"You would be taking her away for 3 months and then she would be in charge of herself, do you realize that? She'll be 18 and can walk out on her own then. Why do that to the poor kid?" Brian asked, the realization just coming to him about her soon to be 18th birthday.

"Well, then it's called a court order due to danger of harming one's self. Come on, Mr. O'Connor, you used to be a police officer, you know the deal." The doctor rolled her eyes, tired of playing the cat and mouse game.

"I realize that, but please don't take her away from me. You are punishing her for what a psycho wack job and his gang have done to her. Are you really that heartless that you can't see she is where she needs to be?" Brian asked, also tired of playing nice.

"We'll re-evaluate when she becomes fully conscious. There will be a psychologist there to evaluate her and talk with her before we can let you see her, you understand." The doctor gave a fake smile.

"Wonderful. I'm sure he'll see she is just fine." Brian said, getting up to walk out before he ruined Jordan getting to come back home with him. "Since she's not awake or conscious, can I please see her?" Brian asked, praying silently she would say yes.

"You can have ten minutes with her." The doctor sighed reluctantly. She led Brian to the ICU unit. "I'll be at the circle desk over here should you need anything. I'll have to be the one to escort you out so please don't leave without seeing me first." The doctor said, getting a nod from Brian. She pulled the sliding glass door shut and went to sit down at the big oval desk that was the nurse and doctor's stations. The ICU unit's rooms were built around the desk as to give the medical teams easy access to the patients in the event of an emergency.

Brian stood there quietly, looking at his sister who looked as though she was sleeping and nothing was wrong. He stroked her hair and pulled up a chair. The clock ticked loudly, making him look at it with annoyance. It must have been loud because it was so dead silent in the room other than the IV pump and machines going.

"J, I wish you hadn't done this. You have came too far to do this." Brian put his head in his hands, a tear escaping his eye. He wiped at it furiously. "I guess the doctor is right, I have done a crappy job with you. I suck as a brother." He sighed, feeling so worn out that he wasn't even sure if he was speaking out loud or just in his head. "I wish I could take all of your suffering for you. All except the ass beating Tempest has sworn to give you once you are out of here for pulling a stunt like this." Brian had to laugh. Those had been her very words to Brian. That Jordan had an ass beating coming. He picked up her hand, holding it. It was so tiny compared to his hands.

"Tell her she has to catch me first." Jordan's head turned towards him and whispered.

"You're awake?" Brian about jumped out of his chair. Then he looked around to make sure the doctor could not see her talking. "I love you Jordan. I don't have time to go into a lot of details so I need you to listen, okay?" He asked, staring her in the eyes. She nodded, licking her dry lips. "They want me to sign custody of you to the state. They think they can do a better job of helping you and caring for you than I can. Even if you turn 18, they can still lock you in a psyche ward. Before you can talk to any of us, you have to talk to a psychologist. They don't know you are talking to me right now so please act like you woke up after I leave, k?" Brian asked, stroking her hair, his eyes filled with tears. He was rambling, his emotions and a mixture of fear getting to him. He was worried he wouldn't be able to get it all out before his time was up.

"They can kill me if they take me away from you." Jordan whispered, finding her dry throat difficult to allow her to talk.

"Don't talk like that. Just try to answer the doctor's questions and answer them how they want you to. And cooperate. That's the best chance we have right now. I'll call Bilkins and see if I can get some kind of help in the mean time. Just please be careful and listen to them, okay?" He asked, kissing her forehead. She nodded.

"I'm sorry, Brian. I made a mess for you to worry about. I just….I can't believe Tiff…."Jordan's eyes welled up with tears.

"Don't even think about her at the moment, okay? I promise, it's not what it seems." Brian interrupted her, not caring he was lying to his only sister. Whatever it took to get her back in the right frame of mind was all he cared about. He wiped her tears and warned her to pretend to be asleep. Shortly after, the doctor opened the glass door. He got up to walk out and stopped at the door, turning to the doctor. "Thank you for allowing me to see her. I love her and I know she's better off with me. You won't have an easy fight if you try to take her." Brian said, pausing. "I'll cooperate with whatever you want, but please don't take my sister away from me." He said. He didn't wait for a reply, he walked out, leaving the doctor to mule over what he had just said.


	13. psycho

Chapter 13

"What the hell you mean they have to evaluate to see if they are gonna lock her up?" Roman paced in the hospital waiting room, throwing up his arms after Brian had explained what the doctor had told him.

"Sit down. They've already hauled off Ice and Tempest and they are watching us closely, man." Tej muttered, his elbows on his knees and his head resting on the knuckles of his clasped hands.

"Shut up, Cuz. I ain't scared of no pigs." Roman whispered back, annoyed.

"Then why you whisperin, huh?" Tej asked, getting a grin from Letty. Roman knew he had been called out and for good reason.

"That's gotta be Ice." Brian opened his phone, not recognizing the number.

"Can you take any longer?" Ice asked in an annoyed voice.

"Sorry man. So what is the deal?" Brian asked, pacing back and forth.

"I'm cool, I'm working on me. I'm just using my time to call and check on J and …. See how she's doin." Ice said, sounding a bit abnormal.

"She's in ICU, they might be taking her into state custody. It's too long a story to go over while you are locked up and on a time limit." Brian frowned, pacing even faster now.

"So, was it crazy after I left?" Ice asked, beating around the bush to what he really wanted to ask.

"Are you asking me if Tempest is all right or you really want me to answer that lame ass question?" Brian grinned, knowing he was right on.

"Just tell me, is she okay?" Ice asked, not really in the mood for chit chat.

"Yeah, but they took her to jail too. They got her on assault and battery, robbery, and corruption of a minor. The guy that she got our cars back from is on his way down there to identify her as we speak. Bilkins called me and told me." Brian looked at his watch, hoping he would hear some news soon.

"Damn it." Ice scowled.

"You sure you don't want me to have Bilkins work on getting you out?" Brian asked.

"No, no, I got this one. I'll be in touch. I got some things in the works. Probably better that I am here anyways." Ice sighed. "All right, Man, I gotta go. Talk to ya soon." Ice hung up, as the line had went dead from his time limit expiring. "Shit, so she knows Tempest is not dead." He muttered to himself. That was not going to make this any easier at all and now the real Tiffany's life was really going to be in danger.

"Welcome back. Either you are a really colorful ghost or you came back from the dead." 'Tiffany' walked around Tempest in circles. She was tied at the hands and feet and then tied with another rope to a steel chair that had been attached to the floor. "Or, wait, I know, maybe you weren't' really dead!" She screamed, going into a crazy rage fit, slapping Tempest across the face.

"You are so lucky you have my ass tied up or I would be putting you 6 feet under, bitch." Tempest spat, trying to wiggle out of the ropes, although she knew it was impossible to hope for her being able to get out of them.

"Amazing, you still talk big shit when you are about to die." 'Tiffany' laughed wickedly.

"Well, no matter what happens, I'ma come back and haunt your ass." Tempest shrugged, expecting the punch 'Tiffany' threw to come at her.

"I'm going to break you down like the coward you really are." Tiffany growled and went on a full force attack, beating Tempest over and over, as though she was on a drug induced rage. After she was exhausted and couldn't swing anymore, she looked at Tempest, breathing hard. "Still feel like you are the bad ass you want everyone to think you are?" she asked as Tempest fought to keep her eyes open. She had blood running out of her nose and her forehead was throbbing.

"Go to hell." Tempest said in an even voice. Tiffany started to walk out but came back.

"The only one going to hell is you and the rest of your little wanna be gang. " She smiled, her eyes wide and psycho looking

"It's okay, Tyranny, keep telling yourself that you can actually pull this off. Because you know you are not good at this kinda stuff like me and Tiff are. It's only a matter of time. "Tempest said as the door was about to shut. There was a silence. Tyranny walked back over to Tempest.

"Shut your fucking mouth, bitch!" She screamed.

"So, how is Tiffany? She doing good? You think you got away with it, but you know Ice is going to have your ass roasted like a smore once he finds you." Tempest gloated.

"Ice doesn't scare me." Tyranny bragged. "All he wants is his precious little Tiffany back. Well, that's not happening." She smiled with satisfaction.

"Oh, get real. He gave up on getting her back. He knows you likely killed her off the day you got smart enough to get her, you psycho." Tempest rolled her eyes. "Do you think we actually were expecting her to come home? You are dumber than I even thought. "Tempest taunted. She was hoping she was doing some damage control and praying this went the way she wanted it to. She was trying to keep the real Tiffany alive _**if**_ she was alive.


	14. Hush Little Baby

Ultimate Betrayal 3 chapter 14

Tiffany woke up, the hot and humid room stifling her as usual. She looked out the tiny window and etched another mark on the wooden window sill when she saw the sun was up. She wasn't sure how accurate her marks were but it gave her some form of time keeping. Another listless day in captivity she thought grumpily.

"About damn time yo ass wakes up." Tempest grumbled, holding her head. She was against the opposite wall chained up and she had her knees drawn up to her chest. "I woulda thrown something at ya but I don't really see anything to throw." She joked.

"What the hell you doing here?" Tiffany asked, pinching herself. "I hope this isn't a scene from Saw or some crazy shit like that." She said, really praying she wasn't imagining her best friend being in this room. Flashbacks came rushing in her mind like a stampede of Tempest's funeral and she began to feel a bit lightheaded. "It's okay, it's some sort of drug she gave me. Or I reached the brink of insanity." She took a deep breath and told herself.

"Saw. Now that is some fucked up shit of a movie, wasn't it?" Tempest, despite the situation, put her head back against the cold cement wall and had to laugh.

"You're dead. Unless you really did come back and haunt my ass, which is likely cause you did always threaten to do that shit." Tiffany scratcthed her head, talking to herself again."But a ghost wouldn't have a bump the size of Dallas on their forehead so I'm gonna say it's really you." Tiffany reasoned.

"Okay, that talking to yourself shit has got to stop. Or our chances of gettin outta here is nil to none." Tempest said, shaking her head, but smiling and happy to see her bestfriend was not dead.

"How the hell are you not dead?" Tiffany asked, not sure what to think.

"Because me and Ice… well, I'm not gonna go into details right now cause I'm sure your psycho sister has a camera and mike in here to listen in." Tempest said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, she's went off the deep end, but considering they locked her ass up a long time ago, I guess she's been nuts for a while." Tiffany agreed and said hatefully. "How's J and the crew?" She asked, not able to hold out any longer on asking.

"Good." Tempest lied, her voice light and giving a nod.

"Don't fucking lie to me. I know you when you lie, your voice gets lighter just like it just did." Tiffany rubbed the cuffs of the chains, her wrist irritated by them being so tight.

"I do not." Tempest said, her voice a bit lighter than her normal voice. The two laughed at that one. "J's J, you know. Brian's chillin. Not much going on at all." Tempest took a deep breath, not wanting to tell her the truth.

"Spit the truth out before I kick your ass, _Tempest_." Tiffany shook her head and said with a threatening tone.

"Oh please girl. Like you could." Tempest shot back with a mouthy grin.

"You know I could." Tiffany raised an eyebrow, shaking her chains at her. This made them both fall into a fit of laughter.

* * *

**Three weeks later**

"Jordan, it is of the opinion of this court that you remain hospitalized and overseen by a psychologist..." The judge read his decision in the court Jordan had been taken to downstairs to the basement of the hospital where they held meetings such as these.

"You can't keep me here! I promise I won't do anything stupid! Please, please don't keep me here!" Jordan stood up, her voice breaking. Brian sat in the chair next to her, his head in his hands. He knew this would happen, it was just their luck.

"Sit down. I am ordering you here for three months and at that time…" The judge started again.

"NO, NO, NO!" Jordan objected, more mad than upset than anything.  
"Mrs. O'Connor, don't make me make it six to nine months before we even discuss going home. Do you understand me?" The judge asked, now blatantly annoyed by her outbursts.

"Come on, J, sit down. It's not going to help." Brian whispered as he looked at her with pleading eyes. She sat down in defeat, the tears stinging her eyes.

"If they keep me here, I am not staying here even if that means I have to kill myself." She whispered furiously to him, her face bright red.

"Remind me to have Tempest kick your ass for that one the day you get out." He warned and only got a shrug from her. "Stop saying shit like that." He whispered back to her, not wanting any more time to accumulate to her 'sentence'.

"I mean it." She growled. "They better hope they have enough heavy drugs to keep me sedated." She threatened in a fierce whisper. Brian had to work to hide the grin he wanted to give on that one. That was more like his old sister.

"Miss O'Connor, if you continue to interrupt me, you will be here longer than what you may even deserve so I suggest you be quiet. That is my LAST warning." The judge said. All the rest of what he was saying wasn't being listened to by Jordan. She tuned it all out and was deep in thought, mad at herself for even doing this in the first place. If she was the one to have went to OZ instead of Dorothy, she knew exactly what she would have asked the wizard for- a cooler head so she could handle things with a 

better reaction. She continued to think off the wall thoughts and kept herself busy with that as to ignore everything that was going on around her about her.

"J, you okay?" Brian asked, shaking her. She came out of her thoughts and looked at him blankly.

"Yeah, I'm freaking peachy." She flashed him a million dollar smile for emphasis.  
"You are scaring me kiddo." Brian said, not joking. He was wondering what was going on inside that head of hers.

"Nothing new, right?" She asked, patting his knee. "I'm fine, Brian." She sighed, realizing just how much she was scaring him. She didn't want him to do anything crazy so she decided to put on an act for his benefit. "Nothing I won't get over." She promised, reaching over to give him a hug.

"I promise we'll get through this mess." He whispered, holding her tight before the nurse took her away.

"You are right about that. So please don't be stupid, do anything stupid, drastic or otherwise. Okay? That's my job in the family."She kissed him on the cheek with a smile.

"I'll see you next week girl." Brian said as they took her away. He fought to keep his tears at bay. He knew she was trying to act legit to keep him from worrying about her. He punched the wall, not even feeling the pain as he stood there and thought about how messed up things were. He wasn't sure if they would ever get any better. _He_ was starting to feel hopeless at this point.

* * *

"You Jordan O'Connor?" A male nurse walked in.

"Depends on who wants to know." Jordan responded with hate dripping in her voice.

"I do." The young Korean man said. "I'm here to take you down to x-ray." He said, pointing to the wheel chair outside the door.

"First of all, I'm not handicapped, I can walk. And second of all, I don't need no x-rays. I think you were misinformed. Or maybe you just don't know how to do your job yet." Jordan spat. She wasn't the most popular patient on the floor these days. She was all about showing her feelings as her psychologist had recommended. She wasn't sure if he had known how much of her feelings were made up of anger but she didn't care about him. He had also told her she needed to put herself first before other people. To her, she was following the directions to a tee.

"I do know my job, thank you. But I do have to take you to x-ray in the wheel chair and you do have to go." The guy said, not getting worked up by her behavior. "I can carry you down there if I have to, it won't bother me." He said.

"Do it, I dare you. I'll sue you and this hospital and put it out of business." She threatened.

"Yeah, you are a feisty one. I got some rookies coming in at six for their first rounds, I think I'll send them in here to you." The guy ran a hand through his shoulder length black hair and grinned.

"I see nothing funny and you can wipe that grin off your face before I kick it off for you." Jordan warned.

"Yeah. Okay." He nodded patronizingly, getting the wheel chair in the room.

"I'M NOT GOING." She wrapped her hands around the bars of rails of the bed.

"Yes, you are." He replied.

"How do I know you really work here?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I always knew blondes were crazy. I guess that is why you are here, huh? You lost your damn mind?" He asked, knowing he was going to set her off some more. He thought she was quite funny and was actually getting a kick out of this.

"Oh, you think it's funny? How funny is it going to be when I kick all your teeth out of your mouth? Even your mom won't like your face then." Jordan hissed.

"I'm 6'1 and you are …how tall? About four foot?" He asked, grabbing her chart at the end of the bed. "Oh, 5'2, yeah, I'll stand in front of you and if your foot can reach my mouth, then I'll mount my teeth on a wall plaque for you." He promised.

"Oh, I can't wait." She tried to kick him. Instead she kicked the chart off the bed that he had just laid down on the bed. He bent down to get it and pulled out a syringe. He quickly got it ready and put it in her IV, thankful the hospital had kept one in for that very purpose of having quick access.

"Hey, just to let you know. I win round one. I just gave you some medicine that will relax you no matter how much you fight it. So, what we are going to do now is get in that wheelchair. And if you want to talk on the way down, you can tell me how much you enjoy being owned." The guy smiled triumphantly. Jordan tried to talk but her lips felt too heavy to even move. He whistled to himself as he picked her up and put her in the wheel chair. He gathered what he needed and proceeded to push her out of the room.

"Where…"She tried to talk.

"Where we going?" He stopped and leaned down next to her. She gave him a weak nod."We're going to the basement to get a gurney now. You'll be fast asleep when we get down there, don't worry." He promised. "I can sing you a lullaby if you like." He offered whistling to the tune of hush little baby. She frowned. He pushed the elevator button and waited for it to open. It was just the two of them on the elevator. "You started being mean to me first, girl. I was gonna be nice but you tripped on me first so remember that when you wake up, okay?" He asked as her eyes began to close. She fought to keep them open. He continued to whistle Hush Little Baby as he made his way to the morgue, making sure no one was there. He grabbed the first gurney he came to and put a sheet down before putting her on it. He then laid her on it. He proceeded to unhook her IV, leaving only the port for it so in case he needed it for later. Then he covered her up with a sheet just in time.

"You doing the run to the funeral homes today?" One of the scrub clad hospital workers asked as he passed him in the hall.

"Sadly yes. It just makes me so sad, you know."He put a fist to his heart and swallowed, pretending to be torn up about it. "I hate this part of the rotations we have to do, you know?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I hear ya. At least this part will be over for you." The girl smiled at him. He gave her a smile back.

"Yeah, you are right." He nodded. He loaded the gurney up in the van and secured it, still whistling. He got in and opened the front of the van to get in. He checked on her one more time before starting the engine. Once he took off, he checked his rearview mirrors to make sure no one was following him. He settled in for a long drive.

A/n: All I gotta say is if you want more, you gotta work for it. I want reviews, muhahaha! I can't believe I left it off at this point either. I thought maybe I should reveal this person but then I thought nah, you guys can try to guess for a day or so, lol. Any ideas on who it might be? Anyways, thanks so much for reading and keeping up with this story, it means much. Reviews mean a lot too so please leave me one, haha. Cheer


	15. Lost In The Woods

Ub3 Chapter 15

"Where are we going?" Jordan asked, her eyes still closed as she managed to squeeze those words out of her. She was tired and suddenly so hot.

"Oh, hi there. Did you want some air?" the guy asked with a shit eating grin on his face.

"You know, you think you are funny, but you're really just annoying. Let me guess, you roll with Tran's group, right?" She asked, not even at all scared. It could have been the fact she was still under a great deal of the drug's effects or the fact that she was no longer afraid of things. She had seen the brunt of almost everything possible and she was likely invincible at this point, she thought, so now all that was left to feel was anger and retaliation.

"You are so way off the mark, and here I was told you were pretty smart." The guy chuckled, running a hand through his long black hair.

"Bite me." Jordan said, her voice flat.

"Nah, I prefer to eat real food. You'd be like one of those pieces of meat that would suck cause it's all bones." He declined. "You're not much of a fighter either. And here I had a pocketful of drugs to subdue you." The guy said, his eyes on the road, checking his rear view mirror every so often.

"I've had so many drugs in my lifetime, I'm likely immune to whatever you had anyways."Jordan said as though it was no big thing.

"Wow, maybe I shoulda kept you there in rehab." The guy shook his head. This was _not_ the girl he was expecting. The descriptions he had been given were completely different than what he was seeing. He wondered how that could be since the person who had given him the information was well informed and knew the girl firsthand.

"Can you at least tell me where I'm goin?" Jordan asked, licking her lips.

"You'll see in a bit. You sure are calm. You still feel drugged?" the guy asked. He would be shocked if she did because he hadn't gave her all that much.

"No, I'm fine. I just figure why fight anymore. I mean, what's gonna be is gonna be." Jordan said, shrugging. She stared at the top of the white unmarked van. She wished she hadn't been strapped down, she would have loved to take over that wheel and run this smartass into the ditch, she thought wistfully with a smile.

"Yup, you are right about that." The guy said, totally agreeing. He drove for a while in silence. _She must have dozed off, _he thought to himself. It was around 10 pm when he pulled into the driveway of a tall dark house that looked more like an old abandoned haunted house. He got out, while whistling, and went to the back and opened the van. He pulled the sheet off of her completely and worked on undoing the straps. She looked like a sleeping angel he thought to himself as he busily undid the fifty million 

buckles. All of a sudden, she sprang up like a possessed cat and punched him hard in the nose. It instantly began to bleed. "Aw, why'd you go and do that?" He asked, sounding hurt.

"Peace." She scooted to the end of the gurney and jumped off. She ran for what looked like an area of a forest. She wasn't going down without a fight, she knew that much to be true. She found a tree to hide behind and watched the guy pull out the van keys with disappointment. She had been hoping he'd be dumb enough to leave them in the van so she could escape. He walked up to the house and rang the bell. She craned her neck to see who would answer the door. The moon was a full moon and it was starting to mist a bit. She shivered and sunk down the tree, debating her next move.

"You made good time." Dominic said, opening the door. He looked behind the guy, as though looking for her.

"Yeah, yeah. I did." The guy nodded, not wanting to tell Dominic what had just went down.

"Guys, this is my friend Han. We met over in Tokyo a while back." Dominic said, nodding to Brian and the rest of the crew.

"Man, I can't tell you thank you enough for getting her outta there." Brian said, standing up to shake Han's hand, his eyes grateful.

"Um, yeah." Han scratched his head, trying to figure out how he'd explain what just happened. He felt a bit embarrassed that she had pulled one over on him. _That_ must have been the girl he'd been warned about, he reckoned.

"What, what do you mean, um yeah?" Dominic asked, feeling his body tense up.

"She punched me in the nose and took off in the woods just before you came out. I was going to tell her but she drifted back to sleep before I could tell her what was going on." Han gave an apologetic smile.

"Shit. She's probably walking on the road." Brian grabbed his jacket, heading out the door. "Jordan, you out there?" Brian called, scouring the trees and the landscaping. "Jordan! It's okay, it's Brian." He said, hearing a twig snap in the direction to the left. He took off towards that way. "Come on, Han is a friend of ours. It's okay. Please answer me if you're out here." Brian shivered, hating how creepy it was out here. The clouds were rolling across the moon now and you could hear coyotes howling in the distance. For some reason, this made Brian stress even more. Recently there had been more and more reports of coyotes attacking people in California and he knew how his crew's luck was.

"Any luck?" Dominic walked out and asked.

"Nope, nothing. You take that side and I'll take this side." Brian nodded.

"I'm really sorry. I thought she was out. And she didn't seem mad or panicked or upset at me." Han apologized.

"It's okay. I had my money on her and the fact you wouldn't get her onto the gurney so you surpassed my expectations." Dominic grinned, despite the situation.

"No faith in me, huh?" Han grinned, acting hurt.

"Nope, more faith in that girl of mine." Dominic said. "JORDAN!" he yelled as it started to thunder.

"Jordan, come on, don't you want to come in and sit by the fire with Dom?" Brian yelled, walking deeper into the woods. He heard another twig snap and jumped. He walked in even deeper, hearing more bustling and movement. He kind of tripped on the twigs and yelled out 'damn'. He bent down to see his shoelace untied on his favorite old raggedy black converse shoes. He got up and started to look for her again.

"Boo!"She jumped out shrieking, grabbing his arm. Jordan giggled as Brian almost jumped out of his skin.

"Ok, maybe I had that one coming." Brian said, bent over, breathing hard.

"So, you guys knew that guy was going to take me out on a stretcher that dead people lay on?" Jordan asked, her arms folded.

"Yes." Brian replied, still trying to catch his breath.

"And you knew he drugged me?" She asked, her voice steady.

"Yes." He nodded.

"You jackass." Jordan slapped him on the back of the head while he was still bent over.

"Hey!" He yelled defensively with a frown.

"You deserve that, you ass." Jordan started toward the house, walking at a fast pace.

"What, you wanted to stay there cause I can take you back right now if you would like." Brian, still breathing semi hard frowned as he jogged to catch up to her.

"You do what you see fit, don't do me any favors, Brian Dillion O'Connor. " Jordan said, breezing past Dominic and Han on the porch.

"J…" Dominic said. Jordan held up her hand to say 'as if' and kept on walking in. She walked in and shut the door, locking the door. She went to go sit down on the couch and warm up by the fire.

"You can't just leave them out there in the cold." Vince frowned. Jordan shrugged, her teeth chattering. She was more than just chilled. "This is bullshit." He growled. He got up to let them in.

"Unlock that door and you won't have a hand to steer that gas guzzler you drive, boy." She warned, her voice low. He sat back down but frowned, looking like he wanted to say something.

"Do I look like I care about what you think?" Jordan asked, her arms wrapped around her body.

"No, I think you are behaving like a selfish little brat. They got you out of the situation you wanted out of." Vince argued, getting a look of 'don't do it, man' from Leon.

"Well, guess what. I'm sure I'll be going back there really soon, ok? The only thing I won't be doing anytime soon is dying, because it just seems I can't do that. So, no, I don't get everything I want." Jordan spat, her voice full of hate.

"Shut the fuck up and quit feeling sorry for yourself. If Tiffany was here she'd whip your ass all over this floor." Vince yelled, losing it.

"V, take it easy." Leon warned.

"Is there somewhere I can lay down?" Jordan looked at Leon.

"You gonna pull another stunt like you did? Can we trust you?" Vince asked, a skeptical eyebrow raised.

"No, I am not. Would you like to babysit me today or is that your job tomorrow?" Jordan asked.

"Get over yourself, would you?" Vince asked, shaking his head.

"Over there to the left. Please, J, don't do anything stupid." Leon begged, making eye contact with her. She nodded, no anger or resentment in her eyes. He felt like she was being honest so he showed her the room.

"Thanks Bro." Brian nodded, saying quietly. "Don't let her know we're in the house, let her think she won this one, k?" He asked, heading for the upstairs so they could talk.

"When you gonna stop babying her?" Vince asked, knowing he was asking for a fight.

"When you gonna step the hell off?" Brian asked with a fierce whisper.

"How about we settle this right now? I've done nothing but itch to whip your pig ass." Vince spat hatefully.

"No one's settlin nothing, you got that?" Ice walked in, looking pretty mean with the grimace on his face. "Tempest and Tiffany are kidnapped and all you two can do is bicker about whose balls are bigger than the other's." Ice growled, shaking his head in disgust.

"Ice, what the hell you talkin about?" Brian asked, looking confused.

"Well, if you could act your age and not fight with Vince here on the playground, I might just tell you what I mean. Or I could wait until the both of you graduate pre-school. Your choice. Let me know when you make it." Ice said, fiddling with his phone as he talked.

A/N: Pretty pretty please, can I have a review? Thanks to all of you that are keeping up with this story, it is really appreciated. Sorry to take so long to get this one out!


	16. Courage

Ultimate Betrayal 3 chapter 16

Disclaimer: As always, I don't encourage or suggest anyone ever use drugs, be in a gang, or do any of the activities my story has had in it. I want to make that clear for the record since my last disclaimer has been a while. Drugs, gangs, and the rest of what happened in my story are purely for fictional purposes only. Please leave me a review if you'd like to see this updated and as always, thanks for reading. You guys rock! Cheer

"Ok, we're listening." Brian said, his eyes on Ice. He wanted to know what Ice had meant.

"Ya sure about that?" Ice asked, feeling quite antsy. He was aware that Tempest was now M.I.A. as well and he knew time was winding down quick.

"Yes, come on, tell me what you meant." Brian begged, his voice thick. He felt like he was going insane.

"I'll tell you as soon as I go get J in here. She needs to hear this too." Ice said, getting up gruffly.

"Great, she'll flip out and kill herself for sure." Vince growled, shaking his head.

"Shut that shit up before I kick your ass." Ice quickly turned around, his face red. He was done playing with these boys. He pinned Vince up against the wall, his face showing pure anger."Look, I have to get my girls back and I have to get that done soon. I can do it with you or without you. You are here and you got inside information so if you choose to not help, I can lock you in one of these rooms that I personally made sure have locks on the doors and windows that are soldered shut and I'll put you in there and let you grow a beard to use like Rapunzel if you keep messing with me, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Ice asked, hitting his head against the wall for emphasis. Vince's eyes were wide like, almost doe like, Brian noted. It was the first time he had seen that look on Vince. He was sure he would have had the same look had it been him in Vince's place. Ice was nothing to mess with.

"Okay, I'm straight. You won't hear anymore comments from me." Vince held up his hands, taken aback at the sudden mood change Ice was displaying.

"The comments, the fighting, is gonna get us nowhere but two funerals of the two people we need to keep around here so anyone else wanna get anything else out of their system?" Ice asked, taking the time to stare each and every one of them in the eyes. "Like I said, this is one of my houses I own. I use it specifically to keep people here that I don't want to escape. The doors only open from the outside, the windows are shatter proof. Now I know J didn't do something stupid in that room cause there is nothing in those rooms to do it with. If you guys want to test me, I can put you in there and make an example of you. DON'T push me. I'm done playing. Now, I'm going to give J my little speech, then I'm going to meet you guys at that table in that room over there, and we're gonna get our plan together." Ice ordered, his voice booming. It was so quiet with an uncomfortable silence that you could hear Ice's breathing. "Get moving." He ordered and they all scrambled like they had been struck with a bolt of speed and lightening.

"Go away." Jordan yelled, responding to Ice's knock.

"This is my house and you'll do as I say. Now open this door." Ice ordered, satisfied she opened it without arguing. "You forget, I'm not like those other guys." He shook a finger at her, not getting a response back.

"What do you want?" She asked, plopping back on the bed on her stomach.

"We're having a meeting in my meeting room." Ice said, pulling her up.

"You guys go and have your meeting." She sighed, not wanting to be around anyone. She rubbed her arm he had pulled her up to a sitting position with.

"Well, seeing as how we're discussing Tempest and Tiffany, I would think you'd want to be around to have some input." Ice shrugged, not stressing over her non-caring attitude. He knew he was going to win this argument, there was no doubt in his mind.

"Tiff _and Tempest?" _She asked, looking up, her face looking a little panic stricken.

"Oh, don't worry. I had Tempest go 'missing' on purpose. She's workin on something. She won't be around for a while. The boys don't know it's something planned so don't let on that you know she's okay, all right?" Ice asked, ruffling Jordan's hair. He hated lying to the poor girl but he knew she would flip if she knew the real deal with both of them.

"You sure she's okay?" Jordan swallowed, her throat feeling tight.

"Yeah, she's fine." He stroked her hair and said in a softer tone than he normally used. Ice put his best convincing face on that he had. He had to be strong at the moment but his mind was going insane wondering what Tyranny had done to Tiffany and Tempest. He was praying his worries weren't showing across his face.

"I can't take much more of this, Ice." Jordan sighed, putting her face in her hands and sighing.

"I know, princess. I know. That's why we need to have this meeting. I need you to be my right hand girl and help me, k?" he asked, kneeling beside her and looking her in the eyes as he held her chin up with his finger.

"I'm not as good as Tiff or Temp." Jordan shook her head in doubt.

"Girl, please. They have had you in enough training, you're more than ready to help me with a few small things." He said confidently. "All I need you to do tonight is come in here and keep cool while I tell you and the guys some things. I can't have you flippin out on me so I want you to take this, k?" He asked, opening his palm and showing her a small orange pill.

"Ohhhh, that's a pretty color."She picked it up and examined it, seriously loving the color of it. She had half a thought to toss it across the room, but she knew better than to do that with Ice. She wasn't that brave.

"Only you could be so excited about a pill color." Ice laughed, taking it as a good sign she hadn't objected to his request.

"What is it though?" She asked, squinting to read the small writing on the small rectangular pill.

"It's a downer to help keep you a bit relaxed. I'm not gonna sugar coat what I'm gonna tell you guys so I need you to stay calm, k?" Ice asked, sounding as if he was asking her rather than telling her this time. He hated to admit it, but he couldn't be as hard on Jordan as he could be with anyone else. That bugged him all to hell because he'd like to keep thinking no one could faze him or make him feel bad.

"All right. I need a Pepsi and then we can go have our little meeting." Jordan said, swallowing, her heart feeling like it was up in her chest. She knew if he was giving her this much warning, it had to mean it was something terribly bad.

"I figured as much." Ice nodded, pulling one out of the front pouch of his gray hoodie he was wearing. He popped it open for her and watched her closely to make sure she took the pill. "Now. Remember, when I say Temp is missin', don't flip out on me. You're the only person I told that she's not really missin. Don't let them know that. I can't tell you why I don't want them to know but you gotta trust me. You with me?" He asked, holding out his closed fist for a bump of her fist.

"I'm with ya." She gave him a small smile and bumped his fist back. She took a deep breath and walked in the room with corporate styled, long meeting table. She wasn't sure what was about to be told to her. She was praying for courage that whatever it was, it was something she could handle and something she could help with.


	17. Relief

Ultimate Betrayal 3 Chapter 17

"Not going to eat your food?" Tyranny asked her twin sister. Tiffany wanted to kick the hell out of her. She didn't know how many days it had been but seeing Tempest alive had spurred a new life in her. She wasn't giving up by any means now. It had been brought and she was bound and determined to finish it.

"I would think you would be happy we're not eating that shit you call food so we'll waste away and you'll have half a fighting chance to survive us." Tiffany smiled sweetly at her sister. She received a big backhanded slap for that.

"That's two." Tempest muttered under her breath, looking away. She moved her wrists to remind herself there was nothing she could do. Yet.

"Excuse me?" Tyranny asked, bending down to look at Tempest at eye level.

"Oh, I wasn't talking to you." Tempest shrugged, and then used her feet to kick her backward, catching her off guard. "What I _said was _two. I'm keepin some numbers runnin in my head. No big, they don't concern you." She said, giving a satisfied smile that she had knocked the bitch off of her feet. _It was her fault the bitch had gotten too close_, she thought.

"You'll pay for that." She huffed, scrambling to get up.

"Much like you're going to pay, huh?" Tiffany scooted as far down on the chain she was and wrapped her long legs around her twin's neck and squeezed as hard as she could. She thrashed her around with her legs, not even wincing when Tyranny dug her long nails deep into her leg's flesh.

"You are going to pay for that, Tiffany." She screamed, heaving for breath after she finally broke free.

"You will never hurt me as much as you'd like to, Tyranny." She said, her voice cold and calm. "I have so many people that is working the grids out there lookin for me, it's only a matter of time before you go back to your psycho home."Tiffany shot back, unfazed by her twin's screaming.

"You think you can try to send me back? I'll die before that happens." She punched Tiffany in the side of the head several times as hard as she could while holding her in a head lock.

"Three, four, five, six. Let's make that dying dream of yours a reality for you, shall we?" Tempest asked, knowing she would take the attention off of her best friend.

"We get that you can count, you wanna be whore. You know, Ice is only with you for power purposes. He doesn't love you." Tyranny, as predicted by Tempest, turned her attention to her.

"So, you know I got power, that's a mighty smart thing of you to admit for someone who has proven to be such a fucking dumbass, so why you fuckin wit us?" Tempest asked, just happy to get the attention off of Tiffany and give her a break for a second. Tiffany gave her a grateful smile and a signal she was okay and ready to go at it again when Tempest was ready.

"Don't make me bitch slap you, okay?" She gave a sarcastic smile.

"Oh, I wish you would. I love it when it's rough, baby. Just come on over here and do your thing." Tempest retorted, making Tiffany want to bust up laughing. She knew Tempest was praying she would even get close enough to get in a few kicks. Those air force ones would hurt like hell and do some major damage to her small framed face.

"You are too willing." Tyranny rolled her eyes, annoyed by her. Tiffany straightened up against the wall, ready for some more confrontation. She walked over to Tiffany. "You had enough. You ready to end it yourself?" She asked, giving a wicked laugh as she slapped Tiffany.

"Seven." Tempest counted to herself.

"WHY ARE YOU COUNTING?!" Tyranny screamed, almost as if she was hearing little voices in her head.

"You don't need to know, psycho." Tempest sang in a sing song voice.

"THEN SHUT UP!"She screamed, picking up the tray the food had been on and hitting her upside the head with it as hard as she could, knocking Tempest out. "You better hope she shuts her mouth or I'll kill you and her before I planned to. See, I'm bein nice, I'm letting you live a few more days. Just so you know the suffering I suffered in the hospital. Now you know what it's like to be like a caged animal. Just sitting there, waiting your time out. Hope you like how it is, dear sister." Tyranny said, kicking at Tiffany as she walked out and locked the door. Tiffany sighed, wondering why Ice hadn't off'd her in the first place a long time ago. She made a mental note to slap Ice the next time she saw him, just for paybacks sake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aight, guys, look this is how it is." Ice looked at the crew, taking a deep breath. He wasn't sure how they were going to take any of this. The street racing crew didn't always see eye to eye with the gang way of life or his methods and he could understand that. But, given what he was about to say, he likely knew they were going to be pissed at him for a very long time. And then there was Jordan on top of that. And no matter how much relaxants she had, she could always trip out if it was something big. He braced himself and shook it off. "Tiffany and Tempest are kidnapped." He said, getting some looks of confusion from half the guys seated at the table. The other half looked at him like it was impossible and that he'd lost his damn mind.

"There's no way, ice. Don't tell me you called us in here just to fuck with us like that, man. That's bullshit." Brian's eyes flashed angrily. His sister wasn't the only one about to lose her mind, he felt like he was going say audios to his any second.

"Sit down, Brian." Ice said, getting up threateningly. "Don't' make me kick your ass. You're my brother in law but you don't get any special treatment for that shit, you hear me? I'll kick your ass in a heartbeat." He threatened.

"Oh, yeah, being your brother in law gets me special treatment, my ass. Did you forget she wanted to divorce me? Yeah, I found that out by the fuckin lawyer this morning. Guess she was waitin till she sold all my cars before she told me about it." Brian paced, looking like Roman when he had paced back and forth the first time after the cops had shot at them with the whole impound lot deal.

"Just sit down and let me explain." Ice requested, his stare locked with Brian's, as if they were going to have a stare down to determine who would win this time.

"I would but you're making no fucking sense!" Brian yelled, hitting the table like he often hit his steering wheel when his car wouldn't drive right.

"Sit down, shut up and listen. It's not Tiffany that wants a divorce, you ass." Ice said, and the room became quiet. All with the exception of a constant _thump, thump, thump._ They all turned their heads to look at the end of the table to see Han playing with a ball against the table, his attention on that, bored with the arguing. He quickly realized he had been heard and put the tiny ball into his pocket.

"Sorry, my attention span is not good." He gave one of his trademark grins. That was his typical, goofy self he was known for.

"Look, guys. Tiffany has a twin. This is Tyranny that you guys are dealing with. Ever since the day of Temp's funeral." Ice finally spit it out, holding his breath to their reaction.  
"OH HELL YEAH!! Whooohoo!" Jordan exclaimed, jumping on the table and doing her 'happy' dance. Ice and the rest of the crew were obviously shocked, they hadn't expected that to come from her.

"J, you okay?" Brian asked, holding up his hand to help her down. Even he was taken aback by her.

"Omg, am I okay? Hell yeah, I'm ready to go party right now! I mean, after we get her back!" Jordan jumped off the table, going over to Ice. His body was tense, not knowing what she was going to do to him. "Thank you for telling me that." She kissed him on the cheek, then continued to smile.

"That pill okay? You feeling okay?" Ice asked, hugging her back and whispering in her ear.

"What pill?" She asked. "Oh, _that_ pill. Yeah, no worries. I didn't even take it." She admitted before she could stop herself. He gave her a look of shock.

"I watched you take it, J. You sure you are not delusional?" He asked, looking quite concerned.

"You said it yourself, I have been training with the best. I just hid it under my tongue and spit it out on the way in here." She gave a big grin. He was so shocked he had just been had. "Okay, let's get operation getting Tiff and Temp back in full swing." She sat down, calm now but still grinning. This got a worried look from them all.

"Ice?" Brian asked, his mind reeling.

"Yeah,ok, well, Tyranny has them both and we need to get them back and now that she knows Temp isn't dead, well, I'm hoping she hasn't done anything drastic." Ice said, stopping to look at a more than 

happy Jordan."Hold that thought, guys. J, come out here for a moment, would ya?" He asked, realizing he hadn't told her that Tempest really _was_ missing. He had better just go ahead and set her straight so she could realize just how bad the situation was.

"Sure, what's up?" She took her time, dancing the whole way out there. "Ice, I can't believe you didn't tell me earlier, But I'm just sooooo happy Tiff doesn't hate me." She smiled with content.

"I don't think you get just how serious this is. So I need to tell you somethin, k?" He asked, again bracing himself. She nodded, eyes wide. "Tempest is really missing, babe. She was taken by Tyranny too." Ice said sadly like.

"So, she's really not doing something for you?" Jordan was serious now. He shook his head. "She's taken by the same person as Tiff?" She asked, getting a grave nod from Ice. "How sure you about that?" she asked, pausing.

"Very sure, 100 percent." Ice sighed, getting impatient with her.

"Yes!! That's great!" She exclaimed, her big blue eyes lighting up.

"Okay, it's back to the hospital for you. Brian!" Ice called, getting very worried.

"No, don't you see?!" Jordan grinned, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"No, Jordan, what do you see?" Ice scratched his goatee, seriously worried about her now. Maybe she had finally flipped and coming back to reality was just too much for her.

"Okay, do the math. Tiff plus Temp. The two of them are together. Didn't you say that?" She asked, getting a nod as Brian came to stand at the door frame, himself concerned about his sister.

"Yes, we've established that." Ice said, somewhat annoyed either with her or as to why he was not getting what she was saying.

"Okay, then why you worried? I'd be worried if one was without the other but if they are together, they'll be home any day." Jordan clapped her hands together with happiness.

"You have seriously flipped. Bri, get Han in here to give her something." Ice said, sighing.

"No, no,no. I'm not going to take anything." She said, still smiling. "I hope they kick your ass when they get back for not having faith in them." She said, shaking her finger at him. She was on cloud nine. She darted away from them so they couldn't grab her. She stood there like a deer who was about to be shot, just staring them down.

"Han! Now!" Ice and Brian looked at each other and yelled in unison.

"I'm here, sheesh." Han said in his normal laid back tone. He was just always easy going.

"Just get a needle, there's no way she'll take a pill, bro." Brian said in a low voice, as though she couldn't hear him. Han held up the syringe and headed for her.

"You gotta catch me first, weak boy." Jordan taunted.

"Han, since this could take a while, do you need help?" Ice asked, ready to go start forming a plan so he could get his girls back.

"I can get her, just go do what you need to do. I've had worse patients than this girl, trust me." Han nodded confidently.

"Come on, Brian. Our time is winding down." Ice hit Brian on the chest and disappeared into the room.

"Han, give it up. You can't catch me." Jordan taunted, leading him on a chase throughout the mini mansion.

"Come on, I always win, girl, so give in and let's just do this the nice way." Han said, heading up the banister of the stairs. He saw her duck into a room that was dark. He was thankful for that so he could finally corner her. It was almost as if she was on speed the way she was acting. He wasn't about to let the crew down. He had to maintain his good reputation with the crew. "Where's Jordan?" He asked in a familiar sing song voice, stumbling over something on the floor.

"That's only for Tempest to sing, fool." Jordan remarked, hitting him on the head and knocking him out for a short bit of time. She ran to the closet to grab some rope she had seen earlier. She quickly grabbed the ropes and tied him to the chair.

"Oh come on, don't do this. You'll ruin my rep." he hung his head in shame, shaking his head.

"Shouldn't have listened to big bad Ice, Han." Jordan t'sked her teeth as she secured the ropes around him. She looked at him and then took the needle from his coat pocket. "I'm going to dial your good friend Ice up on your phone and you are going to tell him you need help up here, and _YOU_ are going to have him come up here without saying a word or I put that whole needle in a not very nice place for guys, do you understand me?" She whispered seductively, as she uncapped the needle. He nodded, knowing she was probably nuts enough to do it. "I've left the ropes just loose enough for you to wave at him and give him a nice big smile, you got me?" Jordan asked, her hands on her knees as she bent over to be at the same level as his face. He nodded and she dialed Ice's cell phone.

A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! I was rolling as I wrote it so let me know if you thought it was as funny as what I thought it was! Thanks for reading and you know the drill, please leave me a review!! Cheer


	18. Plan in motion

The Ultimate Betrayal 3 Chapter 18

"Han, do I even want to know how you let a _girl_ do this to you?" Ice demanded, untying Han as he talked. He was not happy. Jordan was nowhere to be found now. The house was so big, there was no telling where she'd be.

"I didn't think she'd be capable of pulling somethin like this, man." Han grinned, knowing he shouldn't find it funny. But it was hard not to.

"Come on, she's Tiff and Temp's protégé." Ice grumbled. Han got up and stretched his legs.  
"Come on, you have to give the girl credit. She's not being a baby about all this and she's happy that what all happened wasn't Tiff. I give her props." Han laughed, impressed.

"I don't have to give her nothing but a good ass whippin when I find her crazy psycho ass." Ice folded his arms and threatened.

"Are you serious?" Han asked, truly amazed at Ice's last threat. Ice nodded.  
"I need to be concentrating on how to get them back not chasing her down and keeping her nose clean." Ice grumbled.

"Well, you concentrate on that and I'll find her." Han nodded.

"Hell no! You couldn't do the job before, what makes you think you can do it now that she's really lost it? I mean, we'd come back and you'd be strung up on the ceiling or some shit. Or she'd have you call me right before she fed you to a pack of wolves." Ice threw up his hands, part in frustration and part from lack of sleep. His nerves were starting to eat at him, although it would be a cold day in hell before he would admit that.

"Come on, Man. You really gonna have them look for her? She's not what you need to focus on right now. I'll handle it." Han shook his head.

"Don't try to get her or drug her, just tell her to get her ass in that room when you find her or she won't be able to see Tiff or Temp when I do find them, okay?" Ice asked, realizing he didn't have a choice in the matter. He had to get back to the guys and figure out how to find the girls.

"No problem." Han nodded. He made sure Ice left and then opened the closet door.

"Thank you." Jordan smiled with relief. She hadn't been sure she could trust him when he had told her he didn't blame her for what she was doing but he had proved himself just now. She just wanted the satisfaction of seeing Ice's reaction and to prove to herself she was capable of pulling that little fiasco off.

"No prob, girl. You got guts. I gots to stay on your good side, that's for sure. Any trainee of Tiff and Temp's is a friend of mine." Han grinned.

"I need to get Ice's phone tonight. Do you happen to have anyone that can trace a number for me if I find a number on his phone?" Jordan asked, her deep blue eyes looking determined.

"Do I want to know what you have planned?" Han asked, feeling uneasy about this already.

"The less you know, the better off you are." Jordan grinned.

"Yeah, I have a boy I can call. His name is Shawn. Just let me know the number you want traced and I'll get on it." Han said, glad to not know all of her plan. That way when Ice asked him his last words before he killed him for helping Jordan, he could still proclaim his innocence.

"Cool. I'm going to go down there, I'll be back up here in a bit. Could you just stay up on the top level like you're still lookin for me?" Jordan asked, her eyes pleading. Han shook his head.

"Yeah, if I'm gonna die defying Ice, I'm gonna do it big time. But I think you really are nuts for going down there, he's going to kill you, you know this right?" Han asked, looking quite concerned.

"Nah, I'm not worried about him. Tiff and Temp have taught me how to handle him. He's mainly all talk." Jordan said confidently making Han bust up laughing.

"Yeah, you think, huh? Well, good luck. I'll be hanging out up here and hoping I don't have a funeral to attend because I hate getting all dressed up." Han quipped, making Jordan laugh.  
"See ya in a bit." She promised, walking out. She went to the bathroom, pulled up her hair and washed her face, getting ready to put on a small performance of sorts to accomplish what she was about to do.

"So, we know they are in the city here somewhere…"Ice's voice dropped when the door opened and Jordan strolled in leisurely. "You've got some nerve to be playin games when we need to be finding the girls." He growled. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Anyone got any gum? I haven't ate in like forever." Jordan twirled her blonde ponytail, walking up to the front of the room by Ice.

. "You've got some nerve to be playin games when we need to be finding the girls." He growled. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Ice, we should really focus on getting those two back, you just said so yourself. Can't we talk about me later?" Jordan batted her eyes innocently at him, making his face turn red with anger.

"_**Don't**_ use my words against me, Jordan." He pointed a finger to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just hungry. Gee, you are really upset all over nothing. Keep that up and Temp won't have a man to come back home to because you'll have stroked out before she gets back here." Jordan commented, making Brian put his hands in his head, not believing she just told Ice that.

"She's toast." Roman muttered, covering his eyes. All Ice was doing was staring at the blonde. His tall frame towering over hers. He moved closer to her, his gaze staring her down coldly. He was right in her face. Her big blue eyes stared at him right back, her body or gaze not wavering an inch. He looked away, 

not wanting to let her off the hook. She gave a big smile of triumph, knowing he couldn't hit her if he wanted to. She had won this one and she didn't even have to have to raise her voice or scream like she was known for doing. Yup, she had definity taken notes from the girls, she thought proudly.

"So can I have a hug? I don't want you to hate me." Jordan batted her eyes, making Ice roll his.

"Will you stop actin like a maniac if I give you one so we can get this done?" He asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Of course. I'm not trying to be difficult, it's just me." She said, getting a warning look from him. He gave her a hug.

"Now sit down." He ordered, pulling back. She did as she was told, just long enough to hide his cell phone she had pulled out of his pocket into her own pocket. Then she jumped up. "You know what, I just realized why I came down here in the first place, I'm hungry." Jordan said, getting up and walking out, feeling Ice's cold eyes drilling a hole in the back of her head. "I'm going to the kitchen to get something to eat and then I'll be back." She said, making her exit quick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why do you come in here so much? I mean, I guess I can understand. You're just a bit nervous that you got the both of us in here and that's just killin ya, huh?" Tiffany asked her sister, who was staring at her and Tempest.

"Nah, she likes how I look. I always knew she batted for the other team." Tempest smiled smugly.  
"Shut the hell up before I kick those teeth in of yours." Tyranny sat down the trays of food.

"Oh, please, you are too scared to get within two feet of me, bitch." Tempest retorted.

"I'm not scared of either one of you." Tyranny proclaimed, her arms folded.

"Then why don't you come on over here and take these little silver things off my wrist and prove it?" Tiffany piped up, getting a glare and a punch in the face. She kicked at her sister, making Tyranny yell out something mumbled.

"I don't have to prove nothing to you." She glared.

"Twenty nine." Tempest made a mental note to herself.

"You're going to tell me why you're counting and you're going to do it now." Tyranny turned to Tempest.

"Really? Cause I say different. The only control you have over us is keeping us in this room. You can't come near us because every time you do, you get the shit knocked out of you so how is it you intend to make me tell you something you have no idea about? I could tell you I'm counting rainbows and you'd never really know if I was tellin you the truth." Tempest retorted with a proud smile.

"Whatever. Your little hour glass of time is about to run out, so keep talking your talk." Tyranny headed for the door.

"Thanks for the lovely dinner." Tempest called out, getting the last word, as she was used to. "Well, that was fun." Tempest sighed, starting to hate the color white since all they had to stare at was white walls.

"You used the word rainbows. Too funny. I thought you hated rainbow colors. They drive you nuts." Tiffany laughed with a smile.

"Yeah, well, I'm hating white worse. At this point, I'd race in a rainbow car." Tempest shook her head, looking serious.

"I'm going to hold you to that when we leave here. Your first race back and you'll be racing a rainbow car. I'll even have Jesse J. make the inside seats and interior rainbow striped for you. And then all the racers won't be talkin about how you're back but what it is you're driving." Tiffany threatened, making Tempest crack up.

"Yeah, sure. Like he'd do that. Hell, like you'd do that to me." Tempest shook her head in disbelief.

"You never know, I kind of keep my promises, you know. It's kinda what I'm known for around the states." Tiffany shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah. Just cause you have them all fooled doesn't mean I'm that stupid to believe it " Tempest smiled. "You gonna kill her when we get outta here or send her back to the mental ward?" Tempest asked on a serious note, her voice low.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do I want to know how you got his phone with him wide awake and in daylight?" Han asked, looking doubtful as he opened up the phone.

"No, and don't ask. I don't give my secrets away." Jordan shook her head.

"All right, how am I going to get it open? He's got it password locked." Han asked, knowing she had gotten his phone way too easy.

"I'm betting I can crack it." Jordan said, getting some paper and a pen to write down some things.

"Have you thought about what you are gonna do when he realizes it's gone?" Han asked, biting his lip as he heard the crew talking as they walked closer to where the two of them were.

"Not yet, but I'll think of something." Jordan assured him. "I'll hold onto it for tonight and work on it when I go to bed." Jordan promised, slipping the phone inside the waist of her pants. She got up and hugged Han. "Thank you for helping me." She kissed him on the cheek and took off out of the room, without even waiting for a reply.


	19. Ice Unravels

Ultimate Betrayal 3 chapter 19

"Knock, knock. Can I come in?" Brian asked, seeing his sister sit on the floor of her room she'd be sleeping in.  
"Yeah, sure, why not." She shrugged, sliding Ice's phone slyly under the rug before he even had the door open all the way. He had several bags in his hands.

"I went and bought you some clothes. I hope they fit and they work for you." Brian sat down beside her on the floor, uneasy about what kind of mood she was in now. She had been in the room for a few hours now and he was worried if she'd try anything or not. He still didn't buy that she was okay.  
"Thanks. I'm sure anything is better than wearing your pj's around the house. Of course, that wouldn't be my fault since I was taken without any warning." She said nonchalantly, making Brian shake his head.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't risk it in case they had surveillance on you." Brian said apologetically.  
"So, how cool is it that Tiff has a twin? She didn't sell your cars, she won't divorce you and it's all going to be okay." Jordan's eyes were bright and excited more and more as she talked about her best friend.

"Yeah, that's awesome. As long as Tyranny didn't do anything to hurt her. Ice is kinda worried she already did something so I don't want you to get your hopes up just yet, Sis." Brian looked concerned.

"You have no faith either, huh? She and Temp are fine. I would be willing to bet anything on that." She folded her arms and looked convinced of herself.

"I hear you. I am trying to be just as convinced." Brian nodded warily. He started to get up. Jordan noticed how much older and rougher he was looking and it made her sad. She reached over and hugged him impulsively.

"I know I have been awful to deal with and all, and I want to say I'm really sorry. I bet it seems like I'm an ungrateful brat. And I may be the brat but I'm nowhere ungrateful, Bri." She held him tight.

"I know you're not. You're not a brat. You've just had a lot to deal with." Brian played with her hair. He was so worn out he was almost starting to feel sick.

"You're warm. You feel okay?" Jordan asked, raising a concerned eyebrow.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Brian responded.

"Come on, I'll tuck you in your bed." She got up, pulling him up with her. She led him to across the hall and made him climb into bed. She pulled the covers up over him and fixed his pillows. "Don't worry, Brian, it's all going to be okay." She promised, knowing it was only getting Tiffany back that would make him feel better and back to his old self.

"I should be tucking you in." Brian sighed, his eyes already closed.

"Nope, it's my turn to take care of you, bro." Jordan said, turning out the lights and walking out. She closed the door lightly and went back into her room.

"Get him tucked in?" Ice sat on the edge of the 4 poster bed that was in her room.

"Gawd, don't you know better than to scare me like that?" She asked, jumping at the sound of his low, still angered voice.

"I'm Ice, I can do what I please." He folded his arms. He still had his black hat on backwards and looked like he was still ready to go out somewhere even though it was well past midnight.

"Ok, mighty mighty Ice. Would you like me to bow before you?" Jordan asked, her nerves working on her. She wondered if he had found the phone or if Han had ratted her out. Hell, he was likely on to her scheme by now, she reasoned.

"Oh, you are such a cute little thing."Ice shook his head sarcastically.

"Temp always said you thought blonde was better." Jordan joked, getting a fake laugh out of Ice. Then he turned serious.

"So, have you seen my phone?" He asked, looking suspiciously at her.

"No, why do you ask that?" She asked, looking through the bags Brian had brought in.

"It's just odd, it's missing is all. Thought I should come talk to you and see if you knew anything about it." He said, staring her down.

"You know, staring that hard at someone can't be that good for your vision. I have a hard time picturing Big bad Ice wearing bifocals." Jordan squinted, laughing at the visual in her head.

"You're not cute, Jordan. If I find out you have my phone, I'll lock you up for life. Do you hear me?" Ice asked, getting up to circle her like a shark circling its prey. She took a gulp. Even if it was Ice and she knew him so well, it was hard to not be intimidated.

"Yes, Ice, I hear you. I wouldn't be stupid enough to take your phone." Jordan shivered, truly hoping she wasn't looking as guilty as she felt. "But thank you for thinking I'd be that brave." She nodded, making Ice turn beet red in the face.

"I think you learned a little too much from Tempest. You don't get the last word with me, Jordan. It doesn't work that way." Ice growled.

"Why can't I? Tempest does. So it must work that way somewhat." Jordan replied back, putting her hand to her mouth, wanting to smack herself for opening her big mouth. She hadn't meant to say it, it had just slipped out.

"You know what? You are going to end up pushin me too far and I'm going….." He stopped himself before he said something he would regret.

"Going to what, Ice? Hmmm? Because I'm pretty invincible, in case you haven't noticed. Not even Johnny Tran could do the job and kill me. So what makes you so special that you think you could do it?" Jordan asked, her temper getting the best of her.

"Save it, Jordan. Because unlike Brian and the rest of that crew in there, I will beat your ass. I've done it to Tempest and Tiffany a few times to get them under control and I will do it to you if I have to. So watch your step." He warned, his hand raised, making Jordan wince. He stared her down for a moment and then walked out, slamming the door, making her more determined than ever to crack that phone's code. She was going to settle this situation for once and all.

"Girl, have you been up all night?" Han asked, seeing her sitting on the floor when he walked by at 8 'o' clock the next morning.

"Yeah, why?" She asked, still working on decoding the stupid phone.

"Just wondering. You look a little ….rough." Han shrugged.

"Gee, I'm glad you're such an early bird." She replied dryly.

"I might have something you want." Han held up a piece of paper.

"I hope that is what I think it is." She grabbed at it but he held it higher above her head than she could reach with an evil grin.

"It might be, it just might be." He shrugged.

"Come on, I have been up all night, I have been threatened by Ice, and I gotta get this done." Jordan begged, looking desperate.

"How about you go get dressed, we go get something to eat and you can tell me this plan of yours." Han suggested.

"Nope, no deal. I told you the less you know, the better off you are." Jordan looked through the bags as she refused his idea.

"Ok, then you can't have this and I won't call my boys." Han started to walk out.  
"You were fine not knowing about it yesterday." Jordan scrambled to stand in front of the door to keep him from leaving.

"That was yesterday, today is a whole new day." Han pointed to his watch that had the date.

"Ugh, you are just as frustrating as the other guys." Jordan grumbled.

"See, I thought about it and if you put your neck out on the line and do something crazy and Ice finds out, and I don't have a clue what you are doing to be there to make sure it all goes smoothly, then I _will_ die." Han explained.

"Just get out so I can get dressed already." Jordan rolled her eyes, throwing a bag full of clothes at him. Jordan continued to curse under her breath and mumble derogatory things about guys in general.

"I can hear you." Han reminded her. She threw a shoe at the door, making him laugh. She threw on a pink baby doll t-shirt with the words 'high maintenance' decoratively placed across it in rhinestones. She grabbed a matching belt that was studded and put on some low rise jeans. Brian hadn't done such a bad job picking out her stuff, she mused to herself as she pulled a brush through her hair. She bent down and put on the addidas shoes, knowing stilettos wouldn't do the job she was planning on doing later in the day if all went well.


	20. Rising Storm

Ultimate Betrayal 3 Chapter 20

"J, I want you to think long and hard about this. I know you can do it but you sure you want to put yourself in danger like this?" Han asked, chewing his bottom lip. Ice was going to kill him and then kill Jordan too once this was all over, that was if Jordan didn't get them killed first.

"I've thought about this and this is the only logical way to settle things. I have to do this." Jordan chewed on her lip, more determined than ever to get Tiffany and Tempest back, if for no other reason than set Ice straight, he was too damn scary when he was on the war path.

"Girl, I'm starting to get cold feet so don't even play me that you aren't even the slightest bit nervous." Han shook his head, knowing she was all nerves.

"All right, well, thanks for sharing, here's the end of the line for you." Jordan said, ejecting his seat, just as Roman had shown her. Han flew out of the car, his long hair blowing in his eyes as he screamed like a little girl. She smiled with satisfaction. She picked up her speed, continuing on down the highway.

"IT worked, Rome, thank you for your help. You're top notch to me." Jordan said, not waiting for a reply. She knew her phone couldn't be traced like she had traced the call that Ice had gotten earlier from Tyranny. This was a disposable phone so there was no way they could find her now. She glanced down at the fax from Han's boy that had told her where the trace had ended up at. She passed the city and kept on going. Her phone rang.

"Hello." She said, her foot still on the pedal. It was as if the pedal was giving her the power to answer the phone.

"Jordan, don't be stupid and do this, please!" Ice shouted into the phone, hating the fact she had outsmarted him.

"Ice, you guys have done enough for me, don't you think it's about time for me to step up and do something?" Jordan asked, slowing down as she hit the city limits of the next city.

"NO, I don't. I think this is STUPID and you'll get yourself killed and maybe the girls too if you aren't careful. What info do you have? Where are you headed? I won't stop you if you just tell me where you're headed." Ice pleaded.

"No, I don't believe you." Jordan kept on the road, following the map.

"J, please. They will die if she calls and I don't answer. I can promise you that." Ice said, his voice desperate.

"Ice, what was your plan, really? I think my plan is better than your plan. Can you just not sit back and let me handle this one? Just for once?" She asked, getting more and more irritated. She noticed a cop behind her and she checked her speedometer to make sure she was within the speed limit. She fought the urge to hyperventilate, her nerves getting to her a slight bit. She prayed the cop wasn't going to stop her. That would be all she needed. No, she wasn't going down without a fight, that much she knew. She 

would run on foot if she had to. The cops lights turned on and she resisted the urge to speed. He passed her, sirens blaring.

"Don't make me turn in that license and report you as a runaway." Ice threatened, making Jordan remember he was still on the other end of the phone.

"DO it and you'll kill us all, Ice. I mean, I have a plan. What was your plan?" She asked, now yelling. Her back was aching from it being so tense.

"Don't yell at me." Ice replied in a growl.

"Don't call me and try to threaten me when you know there's nothing you can do about it. You are powerless this time, Ice. I'm hanging up now." Jordan informed him.

"Go ahead but you betta make sure you can outrun me when I see you next time because you obviously need an ass beating." He yelled into the phone, his hands shaking with anger. Jordan hung up. She turned it on vibrate, determined to drive in peace. She had to concentrate on getting there before Tyranny decided to call Ice back.

"Out run him, ha ha ha." She said to herself, laughing at the visual she had. Then she shivered, realizing she _had_ to bring Tempest and Tiffany back otherwise she would get the beating of a lifetime. She stopped to get some gas and continued on and drove through the night. She pulled into a small town that seemed like a small country town that was by the ocean at noon the next day. She looked at the mountains that rose above the sea with the winding road that was just beyond the town. "Time to do this, Jordan." She said out loud to herself.

"Can I help you with anything?" The lady at the local Wal-Mart asked with a smile.

"No, thanks. I think I have all that I need." Jordan said returning the smile. She picked up the items on her list and continued back to her car. She opened what she needed to open and put on the tool belt as she ate a cold sandwich and drank a coke. She then took the food she had and put it in the cooler, saving it for later. She made sure she had blankets and that she was all set to go. The air was becoming cold and misty, the salt seeming to float through the air. The smell, all too familiar to her, made her sick to her stomach. She got in the driver's seat and called Roman.

"Yo, Babygirl, I've been goin outta my mind, you okay?" He asked, getting up and pacing.

"I'm fine. I'm almost there. Tell Ice his phone hasn't rang at all. I'm almost there. It shouldn't be too much longer." Jordan said, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Thank you for calling. I'll tell him." Roman said.

"Well, I promised I'd call you and I did, tell my brother and Dom I love them." Jordan said, her voice feeling raspy from the salty air.

"I will. Please be careful." Roman said as Brian snatched the phone out of his hand.

"J, think about this, please. Please don't do this." Brian said, breathing hard, his nerves working him overtime.

"I have to do this. Please, just try to understand." Jordan said, shaking her head, reminding herself later to punch Roman for letting him have the phone. "Brian, I have to go. I love you. I never meant to put everyone in all this trouble. I started all this and I have to finish it." Jordan hung up, tears falling down her face as she drove back onto the road. She drove around numerous curves, so many that she lost count. Then she found her turn on the road and killed her headlights. She saw an outline of the house and shivered at how scary the woods looked even in the daylight. She made sure to pull into the trees, hiding the car she was in. She laid back and tried to rest until it turned night time.

She must have dozed off because bright lights flashed her car and then disappeared, making her sit up in a cold sweat. She thought she had been spotted. Upon waking up, she realized that the car had just passed her. It was pretty dark. She wished she knew how many people she was up against. She grabbed her can of mace and put it in an open slot on the tool belt. She then took the other items she had bought and put them where she could have easy access to her. Then she stopped and gulped. She leaned under the seat and picked up Ice's revolver she had so conveniently picked up before she had left. She knew she had to be careful with it, she was shaking to no end.

"I can do this." She said outloud to herself, picking it up. Roman's lessons had been quick and general but they had been sufficient. She tucked the gun into her jeans and got out, closing the door quietly. It was so quiet, she was sure you could hear her breathing a mile away. She shook her shoulders, as if to physically shake off her nerves.

She got out and walked through the woods, slow and steady. She walked from one tree to the other, almost looking like she was playing a secret agent, hiding behind each tree she made it to. As silly as she felt at the moment, she knew she couldn't take ANY chances on being spotted. She gasped at the house, seeing that it wasn't even a house. It was more like a lighthouse on the edge of a cliff and the ocean was below it. She felt weak to her knees, flashbacks hitting her hard.

She sat down, feeling dizzy, for a moment. She hadn't thought about all those flashbacks coming back to her. It felt hard to breathe, she was sure her chest was going to stop breathing. She gasped for air and let the panic attack pass and then tried to cough as quietly as she could once she was able to breathe the salty sea air. She remembered those days of staring out the window, watching the ocean, wondering if anyone would know where she was at. At the time, she had felt like she was being held captive on the edge of the world. She fought to get up, her knees weak. She had to pull it together, she scolded herself, coming back into reality and the present situation.

She started back on her mission, her hand on her jeans, ready to draw the gun at a second's notice. It was starting to rain, surely the mist couldn't be this thick. Then the thunder rolled, making her jump higher than she even knew she could jump. She sat back down, hoping she hadn't made any noise with the twigs beneath her feet snapping from her jump. She caught her breath and kept on. Then a bolt of lightning struck a tree in front of her, making her want to scream. She put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming.

"It's just lightening. You can't die, Jordan. You have to do this for Tiff and Temp. There's no backing out now." She talked to herself under her breath as she edged closer to the lighthouse. She reminded herself there was no way she could die, it hadn't been accomplished before. It wouldn't happen now. She took comfort in reminding herself of this. She made it even closer to her destination. She stood not even two feet away from the house now. She was still hidden in the trees as she got a better look of the lighthouse. She wished she knew more about lighthouses. Did it have more than one entrance? Was this really the place she needed to be or had she misread the directions? Seeds of doubt were starting to plague her mind now as the storm moved in with the rolling clouds quickly.

She waited out the storm, debating on going back to the car and waiting it out there. That car hadn't come back as of yet either, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She wasn't sure of much of anything at this point. She took another deep breath and studied the lighthouse. It might have been a cool place to live had she not been traumatized by being held captive, she thought. She shook her head, shivering at the cold rain hitting her face. She had worn a long sleeved shirt and jeans and some heavy doc martin boots that had traction on them. But her hair was now soaked and her face was starting to feel a bit numb. She looked up at the sky, hoping to draw some sort of comfort and confidence in it. The storm was quickly moving out towards the sea and it was beautiful. She watched the waves roll until she came back into reality. She looked up at the sky once more and then noticed it had stopped raining. It was time to put the last pieces of her plan into motion. She took a deep breath and headed towards the house. It was then she saw the headlights of the returning car.

A/N: So, on this chapter, I would really love some feedback! I have struggle with chapters without a lot of dialogue and I wanted this chapter to make my readers feel just as intense as I imagined it and how it would be. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter, if you felt that intensity and just some feedback. I am currently working on growing as a writer and could really use some feedback. I appreciate your reading this story and keeping up with it, it is so appreciated! Thanks! Cheer


	21. Courage in the night

Ultimate Betrayal 3 Chapter 21

Jordan crouched in the higher than her waist weeds she had been wading through and watched a girl get out. She gasped at the likeness of the girl that looked like Tiffany. She put a hand over her mouth to keep from saying something. She knew she couldn't blow it, not now. It was too close to being solved. She didn't see the girl pull anyone or anything out of the trunk and sighed with relief. Then she had to laugh at herself inwardly. This was not a movie or something she had seen on TV, so why would she be expecting her to do something like that anyways? She squinted to see over the weeds, praying she wasn't visible. She made the choice not to move to a safer spot because then she would bring attention to herself.

"Thanks for picking me up from the airport. I'm glad to finally be out here. Ice has no clue where you guys are at." A guy said, shutting the passenger door he had just gotten out of.

"Of course he doesn't. I'm too smart to get caught. Poor girls, they are going to pay. I'm sure they'd be upset to know that Ice quit giving a damn about them and that even if wanted to find them, he isn't so Ice the great now cause he can't." The Tiffany imposter told a rather tall man she was with while she laughed.

"Can we just end this already so we can get out of the country?" An annoyed, yet familiar voice asked. Jordan wanted to look away, not sure if she could handle who it could be, but like an accident happening, she couldn't take her eyes off the two of them.

"Why, and not follow through with my promises?? Why, that would be nuts." Tyranny said, throwing up her hands.  
"Well, they will be wanting to know where I'm at sooner or later. I mean, Leon's already been asking me tons of questions." The guy rubbed his beard, looking scraggly. Jordan's eyes widened and she felt dizzy again. Oh no, her mind reeled. It couldn't be. It wasn't. Surely she was delusional.

"Well, you are man enough to stand up to them, right?" Tyranny asked, shrugging, making the guy snort.

"Of course. Let me call home and see if they have any new info for me." The guy said, getting out his phone. Jordan felt that sandwich begin to fight its way back up into her throat, it was all she could do to keep from vomiting. She held her breath and focused on counting as quickly as she could. The dark blue cloudy sky was beginning to spin. She felt so sick she just knew they could hear her. She heard their footsteps etching into the grass and then heard the door shut.

Jordan's mind raced. He wouldn't, he couldn't. Why would he do such a thing, she asked herself, reaching for a phone. She cursed herself, hating herself for leaving it in the car. She debated on whether she should sprint back to the car to warn the guys to not give anyone info or not. Maybe, she reasoned, she was in over her head like Ice had said. All of her confidence was now gone. She took a deep breath and again felt hot tears flow down her face, scorching it as though it was like hot lava. She wiped them away furiously, knowing her time was running out. She had to make a decision. He was likely already calling them by now. That little trek back to the car would be useless, she reasoned. The best she could 

do now would be to get the girls out of there. She looked at her watch, fearing how close to sun up it was. IF it was too close to dawn, she would have to wait it out til the night time again. She inched closer on her stomach, just as an army soldier would in combat. She hated bugs, she thought with dismay to herself as she came across an ant hill. She told herself to suck it up and she went around it. Thank goodness she had practically bathed in bug spray before getting dressed and getting out of the car. Heck, she even had a spare can ready to use at any moment. She hoped she was as prepared as she had thought she was. She smiled at the thought of Ice waking up to his thick wad of cash being gone. Add that to his phone and she was sure he was going berserk. Then for him to step outside and see his car gone as well, she would have loved to be a fly on a wall to see his expression. Thinking of Ice and his expression gave her enough to think about to keep her mind off of having to crawl on the wet, muddy ground. She made it to the edge of the ground and then ducked again as she saw the back of the lighthouse. She looked up for cameras and to her relief, she didn't see any.

She knew that didn't mean that there weren't any, it just was that she didn't see any, she reminded herself. She found a big hole and a pile of dirt and ran behind the dirt, as though she was on an obstacle course. She looked down at the deep hole and her mouth dropped open. She fought her sandwich again, cursing herself for even bothering to eat before starting out on this whole crazy rescue idea. This hole was dug to bury someone, she realized. She suddenly felt her knees go weak again. She took a deep breath, praying for the guts to go on and get this over with.

She looked up at the steps to the back of the house and she thought she heard the door knob start to turn. What if they were coming to this grave they had dug, her mind raced. She knew she had to find another place, she had to. She looked around franticly. She looked over at the shed that was off to the side of the house. It had its risks too because if someone was to see her, it was on the opposite side of the woods and she wouldn't be able to vanish should she need to. It was the only thing she could use for the moment. She took off, falling over in the dirt when she made it to the shed, her heart beating fast. She fought to catch her breath. Being in the hospital had made her get winded easily. She promised herself that she would start working out again once she got the girls home. She jumped as she heard the door squeak open. She put her hand on the outline of the gun for reassurance. She was shaking, she realized. What if she messed this up and there was no more Tempest, Tiffany or even her? She rocked back and forth to keep herself from completely losing it. She felt that panicky feeling come back over her and she fought hard to not give into it. She reminded herself that this was not about her, but about the two best friends she had ever had.

"So, you wanna take Jess's new role huh?" Tempest's voice rang out. Jordan wanted to scream out to her. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't daydreaming she had heard her. She wasn't and she frowned at her pink skin, the pinch making it smart something awful.

"Shut up, you whore." The guy responded, hitting her to the ground.

"That's manly of you, oh yeah." She said weakly, not even trying to get up. Jordan peeked around the corner, her breath held. It _was_ Tempest, she gasped. And Vince. She fought the urge to run over to save her. She already had the gun out and drawn as a matter of fact. But then she put it back up, knowing it 

would be stupid to do that when she wasn't sure where Tiffany was or how many people she was up against. She tried to remain there, she tried to keep from charging him. She didn't have a clue what he was up to.

"Yeah, I'm the whore. That is so fucking hypocritical, it's not even funny, _Vince._ You're the one doing Tiffany's twin for whatever reason." Tempest shot back, not showing any fear to what was about to happen. Jordan watched him pull out a whip, one that you would whip a horse with, and she gasped. She reminded herself to be quiet, or it would be over. She wasn't sure she would have enough strength to make it through watching this or even hearing it but she knew she had to. She played with her necklace that Tiffany had given her a while back that was a sterling megaphone, something she did often when she needed comfort.

"I'm not doing her, Tempest. Get your facts straight before you accuse." Vince hit her with the whip, making Jordan cringe as though metal had been scraped across a hard surface.

"You can hit me all night long, boy. It won't change what's comin to you and that bitch of yours." Tempest held her jaw tight, holding in the screaming she wanted to do. She would die before he got that satisfaction.

"That's funny." Vince smiled. "Cause that is what I planned to do." His face turned serious as he laid another hard leather whip on her. She buckled her body, but still refused to scream.

"Why are you doing this? Just at least tell me why." She asked, her head still held high. She wasn't going to give him anything he wanted, she would make sure of that.

"Oh, I don't have enough time to go into it all." Vince hit her yet again, making her close her eyes and squint. Her shirt was now ripped by the force of the whip and blood was slowly seeping through it. The salty sea air made it sting even more as the wind blew. Tempest looked up at the full moon and clouds through the side of her eyes and focused on the clouds as he kept whipping her. "Here's a few reasons for you, Tempest. You guys killed Jesse, he was only a kid for God's sake. You drove away Mia. You took that blonde little bitch into the house and even Dom chose her over the crew, need I go on?" He asked, his eyes full of hate and hurt as he talked. He stopped long enough to kneel down by Tempest's face and lift it up, staring into her eyes.

"Don't forget to add me to that list too, okay?" She asked, somewhat weakly.

"What the fuck do you mean?" He asked, holding her chin tighter now.

"You never could get with me. You know you wanted me. Just like you couldn't get with Mia." Tempest said, getting a hard slap across the face. Jordan sat behind the shed, her knees drawn to her chest, breathing hard. She wanted so badly to go save her. She had to. Just as she was about to, Vince got up again and hit her a few more times. "You know, it's funny. You blamed Jordan, Ice, me, and the rest of the world for keeping me from you but I bet you never even thought about it being the fact it was all you, huh?" She asked with a grin, her bloody nose from his slaps running down her face. She turned her head the other way just about the same time Jordan had psyched herself up to look around the corner 

again. Jordan met Tempest's eyes. Tempest's look of shock made Jordan wave at her with a big smile on her face. Jordan quickly scooted back from the building and when Tempest blinked and looked again, she had disappeared. She had forced that smile so Tempest would feel confident in her and not see that she was scared as hell to be here all by herself. Seeing Tempest, she had gathered her courage. She checked her watch again and looked at the wall, then she looked up. She saw the window that she remembered staring out of so desperately, wishing someone could come to her rescue. Well, now she was going to be the one climbing through that window and doing the rescuing. She knew it was time to get this party started.

A/n: Intense enough yet? The best is yet to come!! I hope you can see this in your head as clearly as I can picture it in my head! Please read and review!!


	22. We're outta here

The Ultimate Betrayal 3 Chapter 22

"I saw Jordan." Tempest slurred once she was thrown back into the room with Tiffany. Tiffany sat up, looking a bit disoriented. She had fallen asleep and wasn't sure if Tempest had lost it or not.

"Temp, I'm sure you're delirious. Tyranny beat the hell out of you." Tiffany said, getting as close to her best friend as the chains would allow.

"That would be whipped the hell out of me, thank you." Tempest smiled, almost goofily. The lack of food and the beatings were taking their toll on both girls.

"Oh damn. I'm so sorry, Babe." Tiffany sucked in a deep breath when she saw Tempest's back. She was partly relieved that she hadn't been stabbed, as she had first thought when she saw the puddle of blood below Tempest.

"It is okay. I'm fine. We can add another to the list of people that betrayed us." She nodded, struggling to move to get somewhat positioned comfortably.

"Who?" Tiffany asked, her eyes narrowed. She messed with the chains again, praying for a miracle of sorts that they had been loosened. Of course, they hadn't been.

"Vince. V. Good old Vince." Tempest sighed, twirling her hair.

"Come on, girl. I know it hurts but I need you to keep it together for me." Tiffany patted Tempest's foot, the only part of Tempest she could reach.

"I'm together. He really is down there. He's with your evil twin." Tempest said, then laughed. "Evil twin. This sounds like a plot out of a movie, eh?" She asked, shaking her head. Then she turned serious again. "I really did see Jordan." She whispered.

"Okay, if you say so. Why don't you try to get some rest?" Tiffany asked, knowing Tempest was close to passing out. As she had thought, Tempest did end up falling asleep. Tiffany sighed, trying hard to not lose it for yet another long night, only to be followed by yet another long day. She had just drifted off to sleep when Tempest sat up, moaning and trying to sit up.

"Damn him." Tempest muttered, not wanting to admit she was hurting. That would be the last thing she would give them. She sounded a bit more like the normal Tempest now, much to Tiffany's relief.

"Don't move. Just relax. You okay?" Tiffany asked, waking up at the sound of Tempest's voice.

"Yeah, I'm peachy." She sighed, silence following her remark as they sat in silence. "I miss J so much." She sat up finally, looking sad.

"I know you do. That's probably why you were thinkin you saw her." Tiffany nodded, looking just as sad and sympathetic as well.

"I swear, I really did see her." Tempest nodded, looking towards the window. She'd have given anything to be able to walk to the window and look out right now. But that wasn't an option.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jordan heard the rumbling of the car start again and she ducked back in the grass. She had to find a way to get over there to see if it was both of them or just one person in the car. She had hardly seen any movement about the place for about an hour now so she had been about to scale the wall to the window she had been eyeing. The lighthouse's rotating light on the water was casting shadows that were messing with her mind.

It smelled like it was going to rain yet again. Jordan loved rain and storms, but she prayed it would hold off for a little bit longer. She threw her rope up there with the anchor on it and made sure it was sturdy. Then she took a deep breath and began to climb on it. Lucky for her, the bricks had ridges in them and every so often she would find one that would allow her rest her foot on for a second. She was heaving for breath now and used the picture of Tempest getting beat for motivation. It was stuck into her head and she hated the fact that the image wouldn't leave her mind. It was traumatizing and at the same time, very motivating.

The rain began to fall and it was a heavy rain. Jordan stopped for a quick breath, looking down. She was now point blank high enough that the ground was missing, all that was below her now was the ocean and it's threatening waves that were thrashing about below her. She gulped and felt her hand waver a bit. Her dizziness came back and for a minute, she swore she was about to swim with sharks, if sharks even lived in the ocean. She couldn't remember where sharks called home at the moment and she decided that was probably a good thing. No need to worry about them for the moment, at least, she thought to herself.

She turned back to the brick surface and began to crawl again, this time her foot slipping. She felt herself come off of the side of the building. She tried to scream but the fear was so intense she couldn't even do that. Luckily, the anchored rope was holding and she was able to swing back to the place she had been at after a few tries and she clung to the building. _Forget swinging with Spidey ever being my dream date,_ she thought to herself. She had always thought it would be so neat to go swinging with him through a big city but now that dream was done and over. She came back to reality when the thunder began to boom. She saw a strike of lightening hit the ocean. She knew if she counted seconds between the lighting strike and the thunder, she would be able to tell just how close the storm was to her. She was so enthralled by what she had just seen and the beauty of it, she couldn't concentrate on counting. That sight had been breathtaking. She shook her head and turned back to the light house. She had to get up there, she knew. It would be her luck to get this far and then be stuck by lightening and turned into human barbeque. That's all she would need.

"Okay, I'm going to focus." She told herself once again. She climbed a few more feet and accidentally looked down. "Oh shit." She yelled out, not meaning to. The waves were going crazy now, the storm was moving closer. The thunder had hopefully covered her yell and she kept on. She tried to put the image of someone seeing her and leaning out the window with a gun out of her head. She was trying to keep 

from imagining crazy scenarios but she couldn't help but not to at this point. She was breathing hard when she made it to the window. "Yes." She said to herself with a smile. She knew she was the only person in the world who would be ecstatic about hanging onto a window of a lighthouse, in a storm, over a raging hungry sea, but she was extremely happy to be doing so at the moment. She hoisted herself up over the window, smiles and all. She slipped, for a second and then regained her grip, her hand the only thing keeping her from falling.

"Can I help you?" Tiffany asked, leaning over, grabbing her hand.

"A little help would be nice." Jordan looked up, looking like a drenched rat. She was swinging just a bit from the wind blowing hard.

"Oh, I thought you came to place an order." Tiffany joked, her smile big. Jordan worked to climb up to the window, struggling a bit. She popped her leg over the window sill, discharging Ice's gun. She leaned down to grab her leg, the rest of her falling in the window.

"What's wrong?" Tiffany asked, helping her up. Ice's gun, being Ice's gun, had a silencer on it and had went unnoticed.

"I'm fine." Jordan's face turned white as she grabbed her leg.

"Like hell you are. You're bleeding." Tempest grimaced as she sat up.

"I have Ice's gun. I think it went off in my leg. Are you guys okay?" Jordan asked, looking at Tiffany and Tempest.

"Yes, we're fine. Who else is here?" Tiffany asked, examining Jordan's leg.

"Just me." Jordan said, making both of their mouths drop open. "I have Ice's car out in the woods, I have a wad of his money…." Jordan dropped off.

"And his gun. Girl, did you take off wit all of this?" Tempest asked, grinning and getting a nod in response.

"Okay, J, take off that rag you have in your hair and help me tie it around your leg." Tiffany ordered, knowing it had to be stopped somehow. Jordan did as she was told, glad to see the real Tiffany.

"Okay, how many people are here?" Jordan asked, chewing her lip as Tiffany wrestled with her chains and tied off her leg. She held back the scream she wanted to yell out, knowing she had already made a big enough problem for them as it was.

"Well, we think two. But we wouldn't really know. We need to get these chains off." Tempest said, trying to sit up even more than she already was.

"Won't these work?" Jordan pulled out her bolt cutters from her tool belt.

"Hot damn!!" Tempest breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't believe you rescued us all by yourself. You've just moved up in the ranks of our crew for sure." Tempest smiled proudly. Jordan fumbled with the bolt cutters a bit and finally freed Tiffany. Tiffany hugged her gratefully and took them from Jordan to get Tempest free of her chains. Tempest started to sing while she did it, making Jordan snicker.

"Chains, chains, chains…" She joked as she sung. Then she turned serious when Jordan held up the gun to hand it over to someone. "Let me see that gun so I can go blastin someone." Tempest begged for the gun.

"I would if you weren't so hurt, Temp. But for now, it's mine!" Tiffany grabbed the gun with a big grin on her face, acting like a two year old fighting over something minute as a toy, not some silenced gun that could kill a human being.

"Yeah, yeah. Just remember, I get Tyranny if we meet up with her since you get the gun." She shook her head, pouting like the two year old that had lost the toy.

"I think I can manage that." Tiffany joked, working on opening the locked door. Jordan handed her a small screwdriver and kept one for herself. Tiffany worked on one side and Jordan on the other, removing the small square that kept the door from opening. "You came prepared, J. I'm impressed. Remind me when we get home to buy you an endless case of Corona." She hugged Jordan.

"Only if Temp buys the limes." Jordan laughed, helping Tempest up.

"Yeah, I think I can handle the limes." Tempest nodded, standing on her feet. It felt good to be able to stretch her arms, even if it did hurt with the marks on her back. "See, Tiff, I told you I wasn't hallucinating." She shook her head, ruffling Jordan's hair.

"Yeah, yeah." Tiffany nodded, rolling her eyes. Tempest just had to rub it in her face she had been wrong. Same old Tempest.

"The only thing is, my phone, well Ice's phone is out in the car in the woods." Jordan sighed. She was happy she had made it here and helped them, but she knew she had made some major mistakes along the way. She limped out with Tempest's arm around her and her arm around Tempest's. They were helping each other walk out.

"Well, we want out of this damn house. We can get through the woods and to the car, that's no problem." Tiffany reassured her, hoping to come across her dear twin. "Damn it, she's gone." She said, her voice showcasing her disappointment.

"We'll deal with her later. Or maybe we can make it to town before she comes back and I can get a sniper to snipe her ass from a treetop and go Rambo style on her." Tempest spat, making Jordan smile at the visual she got from that.

"I can really see that, Temp. Maybe that's a new career for you." Jordan giggled. She knew they weren't out of danger yet but it at least felt like the old days.

"Oh, I've done it before. I'd love to do it again." She cracked her knuckles. "Hold up, guys." She stopped at the table. She grabbed a piece of paper and looked for a pen.

"What are you doing?" Tiffany asked, looking around for anything they could use to take with them.

"I'm leaving this hoe a note and let her know her days living are about to end." Tempest scribbled on the paper, handing it to Jordan to read.

"Tyranny, hope you had fun with Vince while you can, your days are numbered. I truly hope you have a final resting place ready, because if not I'll use that grave in the back yard for you. Happy running while I have happy hunting, Bitch." Jordan read it out loud. "PS, remember the magic number of 76, because that is your magic number for when I find you." Jordan read and looked at Tempest with a questioning look.

"76. It's a magical number." Tempest shrugged with an evil smile.

"For what?" Jordan asked, scratching her head, not getting the obvious inside joke.

"For the number of times I owe the bitch a hit. That's the number of times she hit Tiffany while I was here. My first day here, I made it my goal to personally pay her back for each and every one of them." Tempest explained, hitting her fist to her other hand.

"Is that what you were counting for?" Tiffany asked, acting shocked. "I thought it was every time the door opened and you saw her cheery little face." She joked, making Tempest shake her head.

"Yeah, sure. You knew it too, so hush up." She smiled, walking to snatch a jacket to keep the rain from hitting her wounds.

"Jordan, come here real quick and let me fix that leg a bit better." Tiffany ordered, tying it off with a rag she had made from a t-shirt that she had found laying around. They stuffed some things like extra rags, peroxide, some bottled water, and other things into a backpack they had found and then headed out the door, Tempest posting the note on the door nice and neatly. It was calm outside now and the air was cool and crisp.

"You smell that?" Tempest asked grinning.

"What?" Jordan asked, looking around.

"Freedom." Both Tiffany and Tempest said at the same time, making Jordan laugh.


	23. Teddy Bear Picnic

The Ultimate Betrayal 3 Chapter 23

"Ice, you might want to come look at this!" Leon yelled, staring at his TV in disbelief.

"I can't, Leon. I have to track down my car, my gun, and Jordan on top of trying to find Tiff and Temp." Ice called back, his new phone held to his ear grumpily.

"Why won't that fool listen? If he can find Tiff and Temp, he'll find J." Roman grumbled, pacing fast back and forth in the kitchen, holding a sandwich.

"Man, why you so uptight all of a sudden?" Tej asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"No reason, cuz. I just know J's luck, you know. That's all." He tried to bluff his way through the question, all the crew's eyes were on him now, as though he knew something. He had forgotten to tell them that he had helped her a bit. He might have left that part out. He tossed his sandwich in the trash and made a mad dash for the door leading outside. Brian charged him and was on top of him in no time.

"Tell me what you know and I won't knock you out." Brian said, his teeth clenched.

"I don't know nothing." Roman yelled back.

"The hell you don't, the hell you don't." Brian got in a few hits on Roman. Roman decided that Brian wasn't going to stop so he began to fight back. It was much like that first fight in Barstow when Brian had went to talk to him after he had served all his jail time, there was a few hits from each of them but they were mainly locked up and just rolling around on the ground.

"I don't know why you think I know somethin! That's bullshit, Blondie. Did yo friend Ice tell you this?" Roman asked, spitting out some sand that had gotten in his mouth.

"There you go again, blaming someone else for your actions." Brian yelled, trying to punch Roman again.

"Both of you stop it, would you? You're both a disgrace." Dominic stood over them, his arms folded, shaking his head.

"I'll tell you why they think you know something." Han stood by Dominic now, his arms folded. Brian let Roman up and dusted off his jeans.

"Tell me then." Roman nodded.

"I was told you and Brian are the ones who know how to use NOS to eject seats." Han said, walking over a few yards to hold up Ice's passenger seat.

"Oh shit." Roman muttered, giving himself away.

"Yeah, I thought as much. What the hell were ya thinkin Rome?" Brian asked as the others went back inside.

"Man, I'll tell ya what I was thinkin. I got faith in Ol' Ice in there. Its' not me that don't. It's Jordan. She had enough of being victimized, man. I had to let her do this. Maybe this is her way of getting past all the shit of the past, bro. You can't hold her back forever. She came to me because I didn't give her grief, I didn't tell her she couldn't do it, I didn't play the poor Jordan game." Roman said, ready to move, knowing Brian would likely come at him again. To his surprise, he reacted differently.

"Yeah, maybe you are right." Brian ran a hand through his hair.

"Damn straight, I'm right, Brian. If she pulls this off, she'll stop being treated like some fragile piece of china that will break, homie. I know she's got it in her and so do you. SO why not let her go?" Roman asked, looking at Brian to see if what he was saying was sinking in.

"You hope you can run faster than what you just ran when Ice finds out. He's got a good aim." Brian warned, breaking out into a grin.

"Hey Bullet, you need to see this. NOW." Tej stuck his head out the door. Brian walked in to the TV being turned up loudly. The pictures of the girls were being shown on the screen.

"Today a trio of women kidnapped a local woman and held her hostage in her house. Several details of the horror story started to unfold earlier today when the victim, twin sister of one of the abductors, managed to escape out of what police call a very bloody scene. Also emerging earlier today as evidence was a threatening note left, addressed to the victim. The three are described as armed and dangerous. The youngest assailant has recently been ordered to serve a 6 month sentence in a nearby mental facility and had just recently escaped. The other two females are alleged gang members and are knowing for drug trafficking and both have a long rap sheet of various crimes that they are wanted for. All three young woman have a violent history and are considered dangerous. If you see these three or have any tips to report, you are encouraged to call this phone number that is up on our screen. A reward of 100,000 is being offered if a tip leads to their arrest." The news lady on the television rambled on. Brian tuned out the rest of the broadcast, sitting down to process what he had just heard.

"It's just like the pigs to get it all twisted." Tej shook his head, disgusted.

"Well, we know the girls are alive and kickin. And out of that bitch's grip." Ice said, leaning on the door frame.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, J. You can do this." Tiffany and Tempest supported her each with an arm. The sun was beginning to come up and they were traipsing through the woods at a fast as they could go pace. Jordan, panting partly from the pain, stopped and sat on a big rock.

"I can't do this. You guys go ahead." She said, her head down and sweat pouring off of her forehead.

"You can't do this? Ha….ha,ha, hahaha."Tempest gave a sarcastic laugh.

"So, let me get this straight, you steal all of Ice's stuff, you propel yourself over a rock over the ocean, in a storm, nonetheless, and then rescue us from my evil twin and you can't walk a few miles in the woods with a hurt leg?" Tiffany folded her arms, giving her a drink of water as she talked.

"It hurts, okay." Jordan rolled her eyes.

"Just answer me. You did ALL of that and you can't manage a walk for a bit? Are you serious?" Tiffany asked, knowing she would convince her that she was capable of doing it.

"Tiff, we shoulda known she'd flake sooner or later. Let's just leave her for Tyranny to get her and hold hostage." Tempest rubbed her face with the bottom of her t-shirt as she got up to walk. Her back was hot and sweaty. Sweatiness and cuts didn't mix well, in fact, it stung quite horribly.

"All right, let's go. I bet she liked the view in that damn room anyways." Tiffany got up to follow them. Jordan knew they were playing her, she knew they wouldn't take off. They continued to walk until they disappeared out of her sight. She took a deep breath, knowing they had to be coming back.

"Guys?" She asked, limping to catch up, not really wanting to trust them to pity her this time. She knew they had been cooped up way too long and chances were, they probably weren't coming back.

"Nice of you to join us, Darlin." Tempest laughed, getting a glare from Jordan.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor there, Tempest." Jordan replied dryly.

"Glad to see you haven't lost that pouting ability there, Blondie." She retorted, as usual, having to get in the last word.

"Both you girls hush." Tiffany said, shaking her head. It was good that things were back to normal. They walked in silence some more. Jordan kept humming the words to random songs to keep her mind off her leg.

"That one has to be Teddy bear picnic." Tempest slapped her leg, guessing it excitedly before Jordan came to the end. Tiffany looked at Tempest along with Jordan in astonishment.

"_You know that song?" _ Jordan asked, her eyes wide. "Do I even wanna know how?" Jordan asked, getting a glare from Tempest now.

"I just do, thank you." Tempest said, shrugging.

"I say it was a lucky guess." Tiffany said, calling her best friend on it.

"Yeah, I'm with Tiff." Jordan folded her arms.

"Oh really? What is this, gang up on Tempest day?" Tempest asked, though grinning.

"Maybe it is." Tiffany and Jordan said in unison, making the both of them laugh.

"Umhm." Tempest held her hand up as though she was offended.

"If you know the words, then sing 'em cause I don't believe you." Jordan challenged, holding her head up high.

"I don't want to." Tempest shook her head, knowing she would sound completely ridiculous, being the tough girl she was.

"Hold up, J, what even made you think of that song? It's random even for you." Tiffany grinned, still amused. She was trying to save poor Tempest from having to sing the words but she wasn't sure Jordan would take the bait.

"Well, we're in the woods. I'm a bit hungry cause I threw up what I had for dinner and there ya go." Jordan explained, using her hands as she talked. Much to Tiffany's expectation, she turned back to Tempest. "You gonna sing it or what, cause I still don't believe you." She sighed, making Tempest shake her head.

"Why should I have to prove myself, hmmm? I've never lied to you about anything else, have I? Why you gonna doubt me now, _Darlin?_" Tempest asked, popping Jordan on the back of the head, defensive like.

"You haven't but I have to call you on this one." Jordan folded her arms.

"Why is that?" Tempest asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Because I have a hard time believing that you, being Ice's girl, Miss Toughness, that you would know the words to such a song as that." Jordan threw up her hands, not wanting to explain anymore.

"Well, see, that's what you get for thinkin."Tempest retorted.

"Hey, it's no big. If you gotta lie about knowing how to sing a song, it's cool. It's your deal, not mine." Jordan held up her hands, looking at Tempest innocently. Tiffany hid her grin. Jordan had learned very well how to work Tempest just as good as Tempest had learned to work Jordan. Watching the two was comedic. It almost made her forget their situation entirely.

"I'm tellin ya, I'm not lying, little girl." Tempest snorted, not understanding why Jordan wouldn't let this one go. Maybe it would have been better to leave the girl behind and come back to get her. She cursed herself for waiting for her.

"Okay, then, let's hear it." Jordan said, stopping to fix her shoe on her good foot.

"I'm not singing in the woods." Tempest growled, wanting Jordan to let the whole conversation go.

"Well, then. I guess you shouldn't have spoke up that you knew the song then, huh? Just admit you don't and we'll be done with this conversation." Jordan said stubbornly.

"Nope. Not gonna do it." Tempest folded her arms now.

"Admit it." Jordan said, hopping along, trying to keep up with Tempest and Tiffany's speedy pace.

"Nope and you can't make me." Tempest said, sounding like a three year old now.

"Say it. Just admit it." Jordan begged now, having no intentions of letting it go.

"Oh my god, you two. You sound like you're both in kindergarten." Tiffany said, shaking her head. She could have swore she saw Tempest stick her tongue out at Jordan but she wasn't even going to go there.

"No, she shouldn't have spoke up but she did. She shoulda been quiet." Jordan said, looking smug.

"You know what?" Tempest asked, putting a hand on Jordan's shoulder and squeezing it, increasing the pressure as she spoke. This made Jordan laugh nervously. "_You should be quiet." _She gave a sickenly sweet sarcastic smile to Jordan.

"Temp, if you don't sing it, we'll never get past this conversation. Just appease the girl so we can move on to an adult conversation, would ya?" Tiffany asked, squinting from the bright sun that was coming up over the mountains now. She gave Tempest a pleading look as if to say 'get on with it and get it over'.

"Yeah, Temp, let's hear it." Jordan said, looking very interested in Tempest now.

"Fine, you know why I'm doin it?" She asked, sighing with annoyance.

"WHY?" Jordan and Tiffany asked, Tiffany's voice sounding very flat and not amused.

"Because of Tiff. I'm sure the last thing she would like to hear is us bickering. I'm betting she had things like a shower or real food on her mind. SO, I'm doing it for a favor for _my_ _Best friend."_ Tempest stressed the best friend part, making her point be known to Jordan. She would never admit Jordan had won this one.

"Sure, make yourself feel better." Jordan nodded, knowing she had won. She was quite satisfied. She pretended to look at her watch. "Time's wasting. We need to put poor, dear sweet Tiff out of her misery, right?" Jordan asked sarcastically, using Tempest's words against her.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't forgive or forget so just you wait, kiddo. I got your number on speed dial." Tempest pretended to hold a phone up to her ear and pointed to Jordan threateningly, getting a giggle from Jordan.

"Call me anytime, baby." Jordan retorted, pretending to answer.

"Can I throw a few sticks at the girl?" Tempest muttered, leaning over to mumble that to Tiffany.

"No, not an option." Tiffany laughed, loving it. It was good to be dealing with this, just like the old times. She had missed these two more than she could even imagine. Her wrists stung as she walked, her sweat stinging the wounds. Now she knew why Jordan had kept messing with her bandages.

"Ok, here goes. If Jordan goes out in the woods today, she's sure to find a big surprise. If SHE goes out into the woods today, she'd better damn well go in disguise. For every Jordan there ever was, she will gather for certain because today's the day Jordan bear will have her picnic." Tempest sang in tune with 

the lullaby, changing the words to threaten Jordan as she sang, poking her in the side every time she mentioned Jordan's name.

"Hahaha." Tiffany laughed, holding her side. Jordan, on the other hand, didn't find it near as funny.

"You missed some words, you didn't know it, so I win." Jordan laughed, poking Tempest back.

"Oh, you are so full of it." Tempest rolled her eyes, holding her hand up as if to threaten to slap Jordan.

"Uh-huh. I'm not the one who told a tall tale." Jordan shot back with a laugh.

"Tall tale? How old are you?" Tempest asked, the two of them both bursting into laughter.

A/n: If you want to see more chapters and updates, I need reviews! Its only began, people! It's not over yet! I have planned this out for a while! Please read and review! Thanks for all your support and ideas! And many many thanks for your reviews! Cheer


	24. blankets, wrestling rings, and more

The Ultimate Betrayal 3 Chapter 24

"They got that all wrong! How the hell can they think it's our girls that did that to _her?_" Brian exploded, getting madder as he thought about the news cast. He had been quiet up until now, actually they had all been quiet up. It was so silent that you could hear a cricket chirping from a mile away. They all looked at Brian, stunned at his outburst.

"It's bullshit, all right." Tej nodded, sitting slouched at the table in the kitchen, toying with a straw wrapper.

"It's more than bullshit." Brian paced, then stop to lean down on the table with his elbows locked.

"Well, getting worked up ain't gonna help." Ice lit up a cigarette as he shrugged. He was almost in a state of shock.  
"Well, I should find some wood for the fireplace or somethin." Roman raised a skeptical eyebrow and jumped up, excusing himself.

"He's trippin, I'll go check on him." Tej got up, also excusing himself. He went up to Roman and looked at him quizzically. "Man, you sure you're straight?"Tej asked, folding his arms.

"Of course I'm straight, foo." Roman gave him an 'as if, have you lost yo damn mind' look. "I don't swing for the other team." Roman shook his head obnoxiously.

"_Not _like that, you crazy ass." Tej rolled his eyes, punching Roman. "I mean, firewood? Come on, it's not like it's snowin outside. It's damn Cali." Tej said, feeling Roman's forehead. Roman slapped it away.

"Man, get yo damn hands offa me." Roman grimaced. He leaned closer to Tej, as if to tell him a secret. "I had to make up some excuse to get outa there before they went at it." He whispered, looking around as if anyone hearing would be a breach of government security.

"Yeah, I hear ya but that was lame." Tej laughed, slapping Roman on his back. "Let's go listen in and make sure we don't gotta save Bullit's ass." Tej nodded towards the bar and the drop down wall that separated the bar and the kitchen apart.

"You're on your own. If he's fightin with Ice, he's on his own." Roman shrugged, plopping down in a chair. "Shit, I'm takin a nap. Wake me up when it's over." He laid his head back and closed his eyes.

"You sure you don't have another seat to go hook up to some nos?" Han walked in and sat on the recliner across from the couch, his arms folded.

"Oh, don't _you _start." Roman opened his eyes, annoyed. "Not my fault you're not talented like I am." Roman shrugged, really not caring about Han's concerns. He was tired and wanted his nap.

"Me start? Were you ejected out of a seat on the highway? I should make you pay me restitution for all the scrapes I encountered." Han said, his tone of voice even and calm.

"Yeah, ha-ha." Roman nodded in agreement sarcastically. Then the smile dropped off his face. "We're not gonna go through this, _Han. _You have no idea what you're talkin about." Roman said, sitting up.

"You just admitted it to me that it was you. Who's got talent now, huh? I just got you to admit it was you." Han laughed, loving to instigate in a non-instigating way.

"What? You did not. That would be called talent-less." Roman said, leaning his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands.

"Yeah, it's okay. I'll keep your secret. I just wanted to know who was gonna be my go to guy down here in LA." Han got up, looking smug, and walked out.

"Go to guy. What, go to for an ass kickin?" Roman called after him, making Tej laugh and shake his head. "Go to guy." Roman muttered to himself. "I'll give him his go to guy. He wants a go to guy to fetch his library books." Roman sat back, his hands behind his head.

"You sure are a bundle of nerves. I'm sure J and the girls are fine." Tej said, flipping through the TV channels.

"I'm not worried about 'em." Roman snuggled deeper into the couch's crease and kept his eyes closed.

"Okay." Tej said, starting to watch a court TV case. It was quiet for about ten minutes when one of Roman's eyes popped open.

"You really think they okay or you just sayin that?" He asked, wishing he had a blanket.

"I really think it. You know I don't blow smoke up people's ass for the hell of it." Tej said, his eyes still glued to the TV.

"Yeah, I guess you aight." Roman nodded, getting quiet again. He tried to curl up even more. Damn that Ice, he kept this house Ice cold. _Go figure,_ he thought to himself. That's just how Ice was. "You know J would give me a blankie and cover me up if she were here." He mused out loud, getting an annoyed look from Tej.

"I'm not getting yo ass a blanket." Tej shook his head, knowing Roman was probably expecting him to get him one.

"Did I ask you to? Sheesh, man. You need a chill pill." Roman rolled his eyes, his head back in his sleeping on the go position.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes, a store. I'm starvin." Tempest rubbed her stomach as the trio was perched out on some rocks, a bit away from the outskirts of the woods. They could see a small, country looking one stop gas station that looked as though it came from the 1940's.

"That makes two of us, how bout you, Tiff?" Jordan asked, sitting on a rock.

"Nah, I'm not too hungry. I'm just ready to get to a damn phone." Tiffany chewed on her lip. She was tired, hungry, and starting to feel a bit nauseous. She was hoping and praying that Tyranny hadn't beat them to this store, with it being one of the only stores at the edge of the forest, surely she would have thought that they would be coming here. If she was inside, it wasn't going to be good. She didn't want to let Jordan know just how worried she was about her sister's capability.

"All right, break's over. Let's get this over wit." Tempest pulled on Jordan's hair that had now been put up in a high ponytail to keep her from dying from the heat. She got a slap in return and smiled being able to enjoy something as little as that. You never realize what you will miss until you go missing, she reasoned to herself as she got up to walk.

"I'm going, I'm going. It's not like we're going to be late or in a hurry, you know." Jordan grumbled.

"Humph. Speak for yourself, cranky. I got to get to my Icy." She laughed. She couldn't wait to wrap her arms around him.

"I'm not cranky." Jordan shook her head. "You'll have to fight Tiff to see who gets him first." Jordan snickered, being bratty.

"I'm sure he can handle two females at once." Tiffany quipped making Jordan roll her eyes. Jordan actually was walking in front now, leaving Tiffany and Tempest to talk to each other in hushed voices.

"You feelin okay?" Tempest asked with concern. Tiffany had been quieter than usual and Tempest had chalked up to the fact she had been captive for so long with little food and being treated so bad but now she was starting to wonder if there was more to it.

"Yeah, I'm good." Tiffany gave her one of those fake smiles Tempest hated. Tempest squinted at her best friend, looking at her with suspicion.

"You're not Tyranny, are you? Cause as much as I'd love to give her 76 presents she has coming, I'd much rather have the real you at the moment. I can't handle another switch, girl." She shook her head, making Tiffany smile for real this time.

"Shut up. I'm the real deal. You know that. I know you knew from day one it wasn't me." Tiffany said, shuddering about the whole situation and how it had gotten started.

"Yeah, but good old Ice had me keep my mouth shut." Tempest replied, her head down as she walked, her teeth clenched.

"Still want to see him, you sure about that?" Tiffany teased, loving how quick her voice had changed when mentioning her brother. Still same old cold and hot pair, she thought. Only they could love and hate each other in the same minute and conversation.

"You're avoiding my question. Man, I am weak, I almost let you get away wit it too." Tempest shielded her eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked, determined not to let Tiffany be that sly again.

"Nothing is wrong. I just want to go into that store being cautious. Surely she knows we would come here. She might be in there." Tiffany reasoned.

"Good if she is. I'll lay her out flatter than a pancake with what she's got comin." Tempest pounded her fist into her other hand, emphasizing her threat.

"Okay, killer, calm down." Tiffany laughed, watching Jordan kneel down to look at her boots with a frown. "What's wrong, Babe?" She asked, tugging on Jordan's ponytail just to irritate her and get a reaction. It was always fun messing with her.

"I hate mud. That's one thing I could have done without being created on earth." Jordan muttered, her nose wrinkled.

"So when we get home, I guess I'll cancel that wrestling ring I ordered so the three of us could mud wrestle in bikinis for the boys then, huh?" Tempest crackled, making Tiffany bust up into laughter.

"You guys have lost it. And here you were worried about me being nuts." Jordan said, her hands on her hips.

"Well, you can handle the crew and the family business now so we're taking a vacation from reality after all this crap." Tempest high fived Tiffany and then she tried to high five Jordan, who didn't find her comment near as funny.

"That's not happening." Jordan muttered. "If anyone is getting a vacation, it's me. In the Bahamas, no less." She stated, continuing to walk. They stopped at the edge of the woods, watching to see if there was any movement in the forest.

"Okay, guys. We gotta get in and out quick. I need to call the guys. I hope he has a phone we can use." Tiffany felt her empty pockets for change.

"No need for change, we got the gun." Tempest held it up proudly like a child displaying a trophy would.

"Okay, I need some stuff to take care of her leg, some food, some waters…" Tiffany was interrupted.

"Some caffeine." Jordan piped up.

"No." Both Tempest and Tiffany said at the same time making Jordan give them a confused look as to why they would be so intent on saying no to what she had just said. It was just caffeine.

"You need water so you won't dehydrate, missy. No coke." Tiffany said, this time a bit softer. Even though Jordan no longer was the baby of the group and had proven herself to have grown up a lot, but Tiffany knew she was still the one who called the shots. That wasn't going to be anything that ever changed.

**A/n: I just wanted to tell you guys thank you so much for the reviews, they are priceless!! I am loving them! You guys are awesome! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Please keep it up. I'm not planning on ending this story anytime soon but I would like some feedback from you. Do you think this story has **

**been going too long or do you think it's still just as interesting as it started out? I don't want to drag it out so far that you lose interest so please let me know and be honest, I'm a big girl and can handle criticism. Thanks guys! Love as always, Cheer**


	25. On the downlow

Ultimate Betrayal 3 chapter 25

"No Pepsi? I'm going to waste away without it." Jordan protested.

"Yes, we know. Trust us, if we had an IV line we could hook up to those veins of yours, we'd do it. But we don't, we won't, and you gotta deal. Too bad, so sad." Tempest tsk'd her teeth, looking sarcastically sympathetic.

"Ugh, you're in rare form today." Jordan grumbled, almost whining. Tempest held up her hand, using her thumb and third finger to make a pretend violin to pity her.

"Okay, you two. Don't make me put you in time out in a pile of leaves." Tiffany threatened jokingly but both Tempest and Jordan knew she was being serious.

"Okay, okay, we're focused." Tempest held up her hands, as if she could read Tiffany's mind. That was what made them such good business partners and best friends, they were always in tune to each other.

"Good. Let's go do this and get out of here." Tiffany nodded, taking the first step into the road. Tempest was just a half second behind her. She looked back to look for Jordan since she couldn't hear her limping now. She was still on the edge of the woods, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, ready to flee. "You okay?" Tiffany called from where she was at, getting a nod from Jordan. Jordan bent halfway down, putting her hands on her knees and taking a deep breath.

"What gives?" Tempest asked, knowing Jordan's white color wasn't good.

"I think it's just a panic attack. Stay here, I'll go get her." Tiffany sighed, hoping that was all it was. She wouldn't blame her if it was a panic attack. "What's wrong, Sweetie?" She asked, speaking quickly, not wanting to leave Tempest out in the open for long.

"I just had to catch my breath." Jordan took a deep breath, her knees getting that jelly feeling again. She was trying hard to shake it off.

"Come on, girl. We're gonna call the guys and it's all over then." Tiffany promised, putting an arm around her.

"What if she's in there?" Jordan asked, hating to sound like she was scared. It was easier to be scared around Tiffany than Tempest for her.

"Then she's going to regret it because Tempest is going to explode harder than a bomb ever would. And after Tempest gets her, she's mine. Damn me for being nice to the girl and promising she could have her first." Tiffany cursed, making Jordan smile and feel a bit better. Tiffany, inside her head, was scolding herself for letting her nerves be picked up on by Jordan. Once she got her strength back, she'd be back to normal she promised herself.

"Aight, let's go do this." Jordan sighed, convinced now that it would all be okay.

"You sound like a mini Tempest. I wonder how Tempest would feel about have a mini me?" Tiffany joked, walking with her arm around Jordan.

"Today would be nice." Tempest said, dancing around like a horse in a parade that was impatient and tired of waiting to be able to go.

"You're going to compare me to her? How dare you." Jordan whispered under her breath to Tiffany as they joined Tempest's side.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm feeling a bit mean today, obviously." Tiffany laughed, getting a look from Tempest that mirrored 'what the hell you guys going on about today'. "Don't ask." She nodded. She took a deep breath as they opened the door. The store smelled of a mixture of gas and mustiness. It was a very simple store with metal racks. It was pretty small. The old man running it reminded Tiffany of the uncle from the Dukes of Hazards movie. He wore the overalls and all. He was leaning back on a small stool and watching a TV he had mounted in the corner of the store. She noted how ironic the newly flat screen TV was out of sync with the rest of the store's old décor and merchandise.

"Hello. Can I help you ladies?" He asked, sitting up.

"Nope, just came to pick up a few things." Tiffany smiled politely. Tempest was already pulling things off of the shelf in numbers.

"Do you have a bathroom?" Jordan asked, smiling sweetly at the guy.

"To the back and to the left." He nodded, his eyes going back to the TV.

"We have breaking news right now…" The newscaster could be heard saying.

"Do you have a phone I can use?" Tiffany asked, knowing she and her girls looked suspicious. Luckily the guy didn't seem to be at all interested in them.

"Um, yeah, here ya go." He said, handing her the phone, his eyes still glued to the television. His eyes got wide, making Tiffany look up at the screen. She saw their pictures up there and gasped. The guy made a dash for the end of the counter.

"Tempest! Get the door!" Tiffany yelled, guarding the end of the counter and the guy that stood there, looking like he was debating on whether to go for the door or not. He wavered, trying to fake her out. "I wouldn't, you heard the news. Armed and dangerous." She said, her voice a low growl. Tempest locked the door and walked over to Tiffany, patting her on the shoulder.

"I got this fool. Go make your call, Babe." She nodded, giving the guy a smile.

"You can take my money or anything just please don't hurt me." He said, sweat forming on his forehead as he held up his hands.

"Living is up to you. Do as we say and we'll have no problems." Tempest promised, her eyes locked on her target intensely. Her feet were planted firmly, her legs somewhat spread out in a Charlie's angel 

pose as she aimed the gun. "You alone here?" She asked, watching Tiffany and then looking out the window to make sure no cars were out there.

"Yes, I'm alone." He nodded, sounding breathless.

"You sure? Cause me and my gun don't care much for people that lie." Tempest cocked the trigger back for good measure to prove she wasn't playing.

"Yes, I'm sure." He nodded.

"Take a walk back here with me." She motioned to the back, letting him go in front of her.

"I will shoot you if you try anything." She warned. "I don't care if you live or die so you might want to think about that as you make this journey. I'd hate for your last trip to be in this store." She said, her lips held in a tight line.

"Shit, Tempest, these cameras go to an offsite monitoring place. They cut the phone off." Tiffany called, wanting to warn her that their time was limited at best before the security company called for the police.

"How far is the nearest police station?" Tempest asked, hitting the guy in the back with her gun.

"I don't know." The guy responded, picking up on Tempest's tone of voice. She was in that do or die mode and once she went there, most people with even below normal level intelligence could tell she was a danger.

"Where do you keep the rope old man?" Tempest asked, getting more and more annoyed with this guy.

"Over there." He motioned.

"Get him tied up and I'll get the stuff, we gotta jet." Tiffany called as she worked feverishly to get it all in the back pack and duffel bag they had taken from the house they had been held captive in. As Tempest turned to nod to her friend, Jordan came out of the bathroom. As if on cue, the guy grabbed her and held her from behind, putting his pocket knife to her throat.

"Lovely." Tempest muttered. Of course this couldn't have went off without a hitch. "Tiff, slight problem." She cleared her throat, staring back at the panicked guy.

"Just get out of my store and I'll let her go." The guy said.

"Funny thing, we want the same thing. It's just gonna take a minute for my friend to finish up over there." Tempest humored him, stalling him.

"I'll kill her." The guy threatened.

"Yeah, I believe you would." Tempest nodded with an exaggerated nod. Jordan seemed to be okay, Tempest assessed. She wasn't panic stricken and that was a good thing.

"Don't make me do it." The guy said, shaking the knife threateningly.

"Okay." Tempest said, her voice flat. Jordan's eyes were now fixed on Tempest's as though waiting for something.  
"I will slice her up."The guy said, putting the edge of the knife to her throat and causing Jordan's neck to bleed a bit.

"I see that." Tempest nodded, looking annoyed. She examined her nails as though she was bored and yawned next, covering her mouth. She looked at Jordan and nodded.

"Oh sure. Just don't care. You don't care that he just cut me?" Jordan shrieked, looking really hurt at Tempest's actions. The guy's body was tense and he was on guard. She clearly had startled him by his expression.

"I do care too, ya damn baby." Tempest rolled her eyes. Tiffany looked over at Tempest and Jordan with concern. "It's cool. Just go on, I got it." She nodded to Tiffany under her voice.

"I'm not a baby!" Jordan wailed, stomping her foot lightly.

"Yes, you are. Always have been. You know what, old man? You can keep her." Tempest said, shrugging. The guy's baffled look made Tiffany grin as she continued to shop and stuff. This was almost too funny.

"What? Are you nuts?" Jordan howled, sounding like a rich and spoiled rich kid who wasn't getting her way.

"You heard me. You aren't deaf." Tempest countered, looking around as if she was bored out of her mind.

"I'm not a baby and I'm not your hostage either!" Jordan elbowed the guy and jumped out of his grasp, catching him off guard.

"Good job." Tempest smiled proudly.

"Thanks." Jordan grinned back, her smile big.

"Go help Tiff, k?" She asked as Jordan dusted off her hands, still smiling. Tempest turned to the guy, showing him the gun again. "It's a pretty gun, huh?" She asked, her voice light as she held it out and examined it. The guy didn't say anything. "That shit she did, that's my handi work. She did good, huh?" Tempest asked, looking at the guy.

"Temp, time to leave." Tiffany called out as she took out the money from the cash register carefully with a pair of gloves she had put on.

"Oh, you go on ahead. I'll be right there. I have some unfinished business." Tempest nodded, smiling at the guy.

"Don't be too long." Tiffany called as she opened the door. "And don't have too much fun." She laughed over her shoulder as she helped Jordan out. Jordan grabbed a few pepsis and followed her, stuffing them under her shirt and in her pockets.

"I hate people who try to change what is going to happen. You're not a fate maker." Tempest snarled, hitting the guy with the gun, knocking the knife out of his hands. She picked it up and put it in her pocket.

"I was only trying to protect myself."T he guy replied.

"I really hate people that talk back to." She said, hitting him again. He gasped for air. "Oh, and I really hate when people fuck with my fucking friends." She hit him harder now across the face with the barrel of the gun.

"I'm sorry." He said in a panicked tone.

"Sorry doesn't mean nothin to me." Tempest held the gun to his head, acting like she was going to hit him again. He winced, making her laugh. "Now, I'm going to let you live. I'm going to walk my happy ass right out of here and you'll never see me again, do you understand?" She asked, getting a nod. "Good, now be smart and don't make me have to kill you." She turned to walk out. He tackled her and knocked the gun out of her hand, and a struggle ensued.

"Another one bites the dust." Tiffany said after coming back in and pulling a pistol out of her shirt. She had only came back to get some more badages but had seen him and Tempest struggling. She fired more shots into the guy.

"Thanks. My hero. Came back to save me." Temepst said dryly, hungry, tired, and adjiated.

"Why I always gotta save you?" Tiffany joked, grabbing the gauze off of the shelf.

"Funny. How'd you get that gun?" She asked, wiping the sweat off of her brow as she leaned over to pick up Ice's gun.

"I took it from below the register a few mins ago." Tiffany said, hearing sirens. "Let's get the hell outta Dodge." She said, both girls taking off to run.

"Did you come back in to save me?" Tempest asked, not letting it go that she had to be saved.

"What? Omg, Temp, let it go and don't be so hard on yourself." Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"I'm not." Tempst said lightly. Truth be known, she was mad she had let him attack her. She shouldn't have been so cocky, she should have just done the job. Not that she minded Tiffany save her, but it was a dent in her ego even if she wouldn't admit it outloud.

"Bull fucking shit. You know you are." Tiffany laughed. "I just went through that a bit ago. Ice woulda been ashamed at my nerves before going in that store." Tiffany confessed as they walked in the woods at a fast pace.

"I can hear him rippin me a new one for getting all cocky and confident." Tempest laughed, kicking a rock. "He'd have called me weak for sure." She admitted.

"Oh, well. He hasn't been beaten the hell out of and starved and all his senses fucked with either so he wouldn't be one to talk, now would he?" Tiffany asked, making Tempest agree.

"On the dl?" She held out her hand, the two bumping fists.

"On the down low for sure." Tiffany nodded. "You sure you don't want us to start using Jordan's method and pinky promising?" She joked, getting a punch from Tempest.

"Um, no, that's for frilly little girly girls." She cackled.

"That frilly lil girly girl will kick your ass if she hears that." Tiffany warned.

"Where is she anyway? I trust that's where you are leading me to?" Tempest asked, raising a curious eyebrow. Sirens were getting closer to the girls now. The two girls exchanged glances, knowing they needed to be heading as far into the woods as they could now.


	26. Snapping

The Ultimate Betrayal 3 chapter 26

"Damn, that looks nuts." Tempest leaned over Tiffany's shoulder as she changed Jordan's bandage.

"It's not that bad, right Tiff?" Jordan asked, pulling out a Pepsi and downing it like it was alcohol.

"Hey, we said no caffeine, only water, Miss Thang." Tempest grabbed for the Pepsi.

"Hey, I don't care. I need it." Jordan retorted, finishing the drink. She offered the can to Tempest, who threw it on the ground.

"I don't want your empty can." Tempest said, knowing she was good at distracting Jordan while Tiffany was dousing her wound with alcohol. Jordan drew in a sharp breath from the sting. "What' a matter, short stuff? Can't handle the burn?" She asked, pretending to box with Jordan.

"Hahaha. You're just upset I drank the only Pepsi. You know you want one." Jordan teased.

"That does sound good." Tempest admitted, knowing Tiffany was working as fast as she could but was feeling a bit anxious about how long it was taking.

"Here, have one on me." Jordan held out one.

"Wow, I guess I'll forgive you for getting caught back there for givin me this." Tempest joked as Tiffany was now wrapping her leg up with gauze.

"Yeah, that was so my fault." Jordan rolled her eyes and said with exasperation.

"Ok, let's go, kids." Tiffany got up off the ground and dusted off her knees, then grabbed the backpack.

"I come out of the bathroom and get grabbed, not knowing what is going on, that is SO my fault." Jordan said as they moved along as fast as they could.

"It was. You should have known better than to have tried to make a grand entrance." Tempest teased.

"Oh, you are too funny." Jordan said with a ton of sarcasm in her voice. "Too bad I didn't bring my IPod to tune you out." Jordan mumbled.

"Oh, I can be more annoying than this, missy." Tempest threatened, putting her arm around Jordan. Tiffany did the same so that they could make better time. In a distance, you could hear dogs barking.  
"You didn't kill the guy, did you?" Jordan asked, turning serious and looking at Tempest.

"Me?" Tempest asked, looking as innocent as only she could.

"No, you're evil twin." Jordan retorted.

"Oh, that's just not funny." Tiffany interjected, shaking her head.

"Yes, you, Tempest. Did you kill that poor old guy?" Jordan asked.

"Okay, I take back thinking you had learned a lot from us." Tempest said, stopping for a second. "_Poor old man_? That _poor old man_ put a knife to your throat, Blondie. You still have sympathy for someone who does that to you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Tempest! Did you kill him or not?" Jordan asked, really wanting the answer.

"No, _I _didn't kill him. I'm not that heartless." Tempest fought to hide her grin as she answered slyly. Tiffany kept her head down, pretending to concentrate on walking.

"Good." Jordan said, hearing the dogs now. She gave a worried look to the other two girls. "Will they find us?" She asked, chewing on her lip.

"Not if they meet my silencer first." Tempest said, getting a hit and a look from Tiffany.

"Great, you're just determined to kill _something _huh?" Jordan asked bitterly.

"Great, we still got some thug school to go." Tempest muttered, spinning around to face Jordan.

"Easy, Killer. She's just tired and grumpy and in pain." Tiffany reminded her in a whisper, hand on her arm.

"Yeah, yeah, I got that. But this is the big leagues and she's playing with the big leagues, is she not?" Tempest asked, not caring if Jordan heard or not.

"Hello, I'm right here." Jordan snapped.

"Yes, I realized that from all the comments and criticisms you are making of me, thank you." Tempest said rather coldly. "Maybe I'm a cold hearted bitch but if it comes down to us and the dogs, the dogs lose. I'm not goin back to jail." She held her chin up defiantly.

"I'm sorry you thought I was criticizing you." Jordan said, her voice soft now. She was caught off guard by how quick Tempest had been to change moods. She scolded herself, she knew Tempest was just in as much pain as she was with her back being all battered up.

"She's sorry too, aren't ya, Temp?" Tiffany asked, kicking her leg. Tempest was quiet. Tiffany cleared her throat. "Temp?" She asked, waiting for her to say sorry.

"This is so freaking wrong." She huffed, hating admitting she was wrong or even half admitting it as in this case.

"Just keep the freaking peace. It's two words." Tiffany rolled her eyes, knowing it wasn't often Tempest would say those two words.

"Fine, I'm sorry too. I agree to disagree. Happy?" Tempest asked, turning to walk now.

"Very, thank you." Jordan said, smiling. Tempest turned around slowly while Tiffany covered her eyes with her hand.

"Augh." Tiffany said, taking a deep breath. "Let's step it up, they are sounding like they are getting closer." Tiffany said, trying to keep Tempest from saying something back. She knew she had to have the last word but hopefully this time she would just let this one pass.

"Good, I need some target practice." Tempest smiled sarcastically at Jordan, cocking her gun.

"I can't walk all that fast." Jordan said, her breathlessness worrying Tiffany a bit. She could tell by Jordan's eyes that a panic attack was about to happen. They waded through some knee deep water, making Jordan wince as the cold current hit her leg.

"You okay there, weakling?" Tempest asked, taunting her over her shoulder to keep Jordan focused and determined to make it across the small but deep stream.

"Yeah, I'm good. And I'm not a weakling. " Jordan said, her teeth chattering. "If they do catch us, it's my fault." She said as she finally made it to the other end of the stream.

"We'll be fine, just concentrate on walking." Tiffany said, praying she was right. She came up on the side of the mountain, the end of their trail unless they were to backtrack. The ocean's salt water was blowing nicely and you could hear the waves crashing far below them. Damn her sister for holding them captive on a mountain, she cursed to herself. "Okay, we're going to have to stay close to the edge and get to the other side of that mountain. J, you up for some more James Bond shit?" She asked, deciding they should take their chances on scaling the small ledge rather than backtracking and running into killer dogs and possibly getting caught.

"Guess that's not up for debate right now, right?" Jordan chewed on her lip.

"Nope, not really. I'll go first." Tiffany said, edging herself over the short distance. "Just don't look down." She instructed, grabbing Jordan's hand. "You got it okay, Temp?" She asked.

"Girl, who you talkin to? Of course I'm fine." Tempest laughed, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I hate heights." Jordan said, bending over and breathing heavy after getting to the other side with relief.

"Guys, check this out!" Tiffany called, finding a cave as Tempest worked feverishly to cover up blood that was leading to them from Jordan's leg. She used her foot to move the wet, sandy dirt to cover up the spilled blood and then stood staring at what Tiffany had found.

"Maybe we do have some good luck after all." Tempest said, hands on her hips. They were staring at a cave.

"Good luck? _That's _good luck?" Jordan asked, not liking the dark cave.

"Hell Yeah!" Tempest yanked on Jordan's ponytail. "We can pretend we're batman or some shit up in here while we wait them out." Tempest laughed.

"If we go in there, they'll just track our scent and corner us." Jordan protested.

"Girl, we have a better chance in there wit the bats than out here with the pigs." Tempest said, patting her on the shoulder and going inside after slapping a flashlight in Jordan's hand.

"Bbb…bats?" Jordan asked, leaning in to look at the cave.

"Yeah, bats. You know, the ones that give you rabies and such." Tempest worked hard to hide her grin. She was glad the fun of messing with Jordan was still fun. She had missed those quizzical looks that only Jordan could give. Tiffany slapped Tempest, but couldn't help but to smile because it was quite funny.

"Rabies, bats. Dogs and jail." Jordan muttered, weighing out her consequences, as though she really had to think about it.

"Get your ass in here." Tiffany grabbed her and gently but firmly pulled her in. "We just went through water so they'll lose our scent as long as we keep our cool." She promised. It started to rain again and Tiffany took that as a good sign, it would only help throw off their scent even more.

"It's cold in here." Jordan said, shivering as she wrapped her arms around herself. She shined her flashlight on Tempest who was perched on a rock, her elbows resting on her knees as she ate some gummy bears. Jordan couldn't help but laugh.

"What is so funny?" Tempest asked, looking lost as to why Jordan was going into one of her famous giggle fits.

"Big bad Tempest is popping gummy bears. Just ironic." Jordan laughed, getting a slight grin from Tiffany.

"Hey, I'll eat anything packaged compared to what that bitch tried to serve us. Lucky for me and Tiff we had willpower cuz I'm sure she poisoned it." Tempest said, her fists balling up with anger at just the thought of Tyranny. Tempest looked at Tiffany for a reaction but she was deep in thought, looking a little overwhelmed at the moment. "Why don't you get some rest, Tiff?" Tempest asked with concern. She knew Tiffany had been held captive much longer and was weakened and tired.

"I'm good. Just a lil tired." Tiffany sighed, wishing this was all over. She just wanted to see Brian and put her arms around him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You see that shit?" Roman raced into Brian's room, his eyes wide. Brian sat up and rubbed his eyes, pissed that it was useless to try to get some sleep. It wasn't even that the guys were all glued to the TV and kept coming in his room to update him, it was that he couldn't stand to missing Tiffany any longer. He was so tired of being tired, so tired of wanting things to go back to normal.

"No, what is it now?" Brian asked, stretching and getting out of the four poster bed. Interestingly enough, Ice's hideaway mansion was like a vampire castle you'd see in a movie and all the furniture was made of real wood and antique looking just as you'd expect to see in some old time Dracula or vampire movie.

"There was some guy at a store, they are saying the girls robbed it and killed the guy." Roman said, following Brian down the long, almost scary corridor. "I swear, this house, is like haunted or some shit." He shivered, trying to not look at the painting of some person on the wall. All he could think of was what if the eyes followed him like he watched in Scooby Doo.

"Maybe it is, maybe the ghosts are going to get you." Brian said flatly, his energy drained.

"Man, shut up." Roman rolled his eyes. They joined the rest of the group that was glued in front of the television set to hear the latest updates.

"Reports are that these three fugitives are armed and dangerous. Do not try to apprehend and use good caution if approached by them. We suspect one of the fugitives are wounded, investigators say there has been a long trail of blood through the woods. They currently have police dogs on the scene as well as a helicopter. The lead detective is confident they will apprehend them by evening time." The news reporter read.

"Shit." Ice sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Wonder who got hurt?" Leon frowned. The others were silent.

"Who knows. Maybe they didn't kill the guy. Maybe it's a set up." Han said, trying to make the group feel better.

"Nah, doubt it." Roman said, now eating a bag of chips as he talked with his mouth full.

"Just eat your food." Ice snapped, getting up to walk out.

"Damn Ice." Brian muttered at how irritated Ice was acting at Roman.

"What you got a problem, Brian?" Ice asked with a scowl.

"What if I do?" Brian's eyes locked gazes with Ice's. He wasn't in the mood to play around nor back down to the all mighty Ice.

"Betta calm down." Ice warned, walking out. Brian had enough. He followed him.

"And if I _don't_?" he asked, his arms folded.

"Brian, I'd hate to have to kick your ass to put you back in place." Ice said, pointing to the door. "So, please, go before I have to do something I will have to regret later." He said, not facing Brian.

"Oh, don't go pulling your gangsta shit on me, Ice. I ain't one of your followers." Brian said, his body stiffening.

"Brian, I am warning you…"Ice said, not wanting to have to fight Brian of all people.

"OH get off of it. You act like you're the only one who is suffering, Ice. Anyone ever stop to think I have a sister and my wife in this? Ever think you're not the only one who is stressed the fuck out?" Brian's eyes 

blazed as he talked, his body shaking. Ice was clearly taken aback. "You want to walk around here like some tough guy about to snap, well let me show you some snapping." Brian growled as the other guys came out of the room they were just in to see what was going on.

"Okay, Brian, we're in the same situation, I get that." Ice said, not realizing it would set Brian off even more.

"Same situation? To hell with that. Let's see, you did just get to see your _girlfriend_, right? Let's think about how long I've been without Tiff, you know the _real_ Tiffany, that is. I have a sister who is suicidal and is like flipped the hell out…" Brian trailed off, breathing hard now.

"Like sister, like brother." Tej muttered under his breath, getting a punch from Roman. Tej couldn't help but grin. Roman knew he was right.

"I don't know how Tiff'll take it that I slept with her twin, or how she'll be when she gets back, _if she gets back._"Brian continued, not ready to stop. "Your sister can handle herself, my sister is on a death mission, thinking she's invincible and can't die. You don't have a sister that always manages to get hurt or into some big problem, you have seen your _girlfriend_…"Brian stopped, suddenly tired and drained. He wanted to continue to rant but he just didn't have it in him.

"Brian, I'm sorry, we all didn't stop to think to ask how you were doin, man. Especially me. I just assumed you were doing alright." Ice said, holding out his hand apologetically to shake Brian's. Brian looked almost gaunt he was so white, the blue circles under his eyes made him look like he was on the verge of someone lying dead in a morgue.

"I just want my wife, my real wife back and my sister to be okay." Brian said, his look pleading. Ice again offered his hand and this time Brian took it and shook it. Ice pulled him into a manly half hug and then injected him with a needle on the side of his arm.

"And they will be but only after yo ass gets some sleep." Ice nodded with a grin at Brian's surprised look at what Ice had done.

"I'm a kick your ass when I wake up." Brian fought to keep his eyes open as he slurred the words, his knees buckling underneath him. His eyes rolled back in his head as his body caved to the medicine.

" Someone take this fool and go lay him down for me, please." Ice sighed, knowing Brian would probably keep his word. "How long has he went without sleep, anyone know?" Ice asked.

"About eight days. He mighta had maybe twenty minutes a day if that." Leon said, shaking his head as he watched Han and Dominic drag Brian to a room to put him on a bed.

"Pay up, Roman. I called it. I said I gave him three days when we made this bet." Tej laughed, his hand outstretched.

"Man, Ice drugged him, that's not fair!" Roman objected.

"Sleeping is sleeping." Tej said, motioning for Roman to pay up with his hand. "Let's go. Gimme my dough." He said, shaking his head. Roman made a clicking noise and handed him the money.

"Man, I'ma go find something to eat." He grumbled as he left.

"Thanks, IceMan. Here's your split." Tej said, handing Ice some of the money with a grin.


	27. Moonlight Escape

**The Ultimate Betrayal 3 chapter 27**

"You okay, there homeslice?" Tempest asked, messaging Tiffany's shoulders as they waited out in silence to find out if the dogs were going to uncover their scent. Tiffany was perched on a rock inside the cave and Jordan was asleep beside her, her head on Tiffany's knee.

"Beautiful." Tiffany replied, her voice flat.

"You have been way too quiet, what's going on in that head of yours?" Tempest asked, munching on an apple she had thieved from the store.

"Nothing much. I just want to go home. I don't want to battle anyone, I don't want to have to be on the run, hell, at this point, I don't even want to find my evil twin that has caused all this, you can have her, I just want to go home and see Brian and the crew." Tiffany sighed, wishing for a hot shower and some decent food.

"I hear you, I know you are more than ready. Hopefully soon, right? I mean, if they were going to find us, wouldn't they have found us by now, right?" Tempest asked, tempted to move the rock out of the cave's entrance and look outside the cave.

"I don't know, I don't know if they are hiding out and waiting or if they think we drowned in that stupid ocean." Tiffany kicked a rock, wishing she _did _know what the correct answer was. She wanted to go home, she was tired of the drama and tired of being away from her husband.

"Welllllll, if we wait it out much longer, J's going to get weaker and weaker. We can't have that either." Tempest reasoned, ready to go venturing back out and to take on the world. She had gotten enough sleep, she was ready and rested.

"Maybe we should split up." Tiffany said dryly, rolling her eyes in the darkened cave.

"Don't you know it's NEVER safe to split up? That's how all the people in the movies die." Jordan mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"She was kidding, shortstuff." Tempest laughed.

"I wouldn't say split up because that never works." Tiffany chewed on her lower lip, playing with Jordan's hair as she was lost in thought.

"Well, we can't stay here forever." Jordan sat up now, looking better than she had looked before.

"The kid has a point." Tempest said, standing up and stretching. She flicked a spider off of her and shivered. "The one damn thing I hate in the world and it has to be crawling on _me_, let's get the hell outta here." She said, fighting her urge to run out of the cave.

"Aw, the fury little cave dweller wouldn't hurt you." Jordan grinned, getting up. The smile on her face disappeared when she tried to get up, being in so much pain.

"A little stiff?" Tiffany asked, herself getting up as well.

"Nope, I'm good to go." Jordan smiled, not wanting to put Tiffany in even worse of a mood. Something wasn't right but she just couldn't put her finger on why something seemed amiss with her.

"Well, here goes nothing." Tiffany and Tempest moved the rock and waited. They heard nothing but crickets chirp and the ocean waves roll. It was again nighttime and all seemed to be quiet. There were no dogs barking and overhead it was a clear, dark blue sky. Had the girls not been in the situation they were in, it would have been a perfect picturesque night.

"All right, looks good, let's go." Tiffany said, making sure to look up in the trees and all around. She didn't want to be ambushed.

"I hate mud." Jordan growled under her breath as they walked into a muddy part of the forest.

"I could think of many things I hate at the moment." Tiffany whispered under her breath, hoping Jordan would be able to keep walking on her leg. She was surprised at how well she was keeping the pain to herself and not letting on just how sore it was.

"Hey, is that a road over that way?" Tempest asked after about an hour of the girls walking in silence, cocking her head and listening to a car pass.

"Sounds like it." Tiffany said, looking at Tempest. According to her watch, it was now about two am and it was beginning to get chilly outside.

"Yes, it is." Jordan nodded, a big smile on her face now. She picked up her pace and started towards the sound, as though she had caught a second wind.

"Hold on. You can't just go rushin out there. They might be staked out, my bitch of a sister might be out there, you might get hit, let Temp go check it out first." Tiffany warned, her hand on Jordan's shoulder.

"Throw me to the wolves." Tempest joked as she walked ahead of the other two. She came to a clearing and found the girls were quite a bit higher than that of the highway. They would have to be clever in how they were going to get down there with Jordan's leg, Tempest mused to herself. The highway was deserted at the moment and the winding roads made for some good places to hide in the shadows of the large rocks. "It's a pretty steep way down there but once we get down there, it'll be easy to hide behind one of those rocks." Tempest called to Tiffany over her shoulder.

"Good, let's not waste any time. I don't like being out here in the open for too long." Tiffany looked up at the stars, feeling a bit dizzy. The open clearing in the woods the girls had been walking in made her nervous and extremely anxious. Anyone could find them, especially a helicopter or someone sitting up in a tree.

"You okay, Tiff?" Jordan asked, looking concerned.

"Of course, aren't I always?" Tiffany asked, giving Jordan a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, but you're worrying me. Just like Brian." Jordan said, immediately regretting her words. As soon as she had said it, Tiffany's head popped up and looked at her.

"What do you mean, like Brian? Is he okay?" Tiffany asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, he's fine. Just wore down, tired, missing you so much I don't think he can function much longer." Jordan said, hobbling along as they talked.

"Yeah, I know how he feels." Tiffany mumbled just as Tempest walked back to the two of them.

"I got Blondie here if you just concentrate on getting down there." Tempest said, knowing Tiffany was beginning to feel the gist of being held and abused so long. She was beginning to become weak and though she wouldn't admit it, Tempest knew it. She looked at Tiffany, waiting for her to protest with her arms crossed. When she didn't, Tempest gave her a knowing grin.

"Wipe that dumbass smirk off your face before I come wipe it off for you." Tiffany tried to sound mean but couldn't due to the laugh she gave. She hated when Tempest knew something and then acted this way. It was typical Tempest but anyone being able to know her so well annoyed her to no end. Even after all the years of their friendship, she still became annoyed with it.

"Hah, try me. I had some sleep, I'm locked and loaded, ready and …." Tempest said cockily as she put her arm around Jordan and attempted to keep on talking.

"We get the point." Tiffany and Jordan said in unison, making Tempest roll her eyes at them.

"Maybe you didn't, maybe I had a different point I was about to make." She grinned mischievously.

"Not likely." Jordan shook her head, loving how it was feeling somewhat like the old days.

"Yes, likely. Hush your mouth." Tempest popped her on the back of the head. "When did you get so mouthy to _us?"_ She asked as the two came to the end of the cliff that overlooked the highway.

"When you guys taught me, hello." Jordan said, her voice valley girlish.

"Yeah, yeah. I can't argue with that, can I?" Tempest muttered, bracing herself to let Jordan put all of her weight on her as they walked down the hill sideways to ease down the steep bank.

"You, not argue? WOW. I'm impressed." Jordan giggled, her feet slipping and making her gasp for a second.

"That's what you get for shit talking and trying to get in the last word when you _know _that's my job." Tempest scolded, catching her and holding her back from slipping.

"My hero." Jordan joked as she regained her footing.

"Funny. Okay, let's take it easy so we both don't go rolling down this hill and into the street. I don't feel like wearin tire tracks on my face today." Tempest warned, looking over her shoulder to see how Tiffany was doing.

A/N: If you want more, I must have reviews, hehe! Hope you liked the update, hope you had a good holiday and all is well your way. Thanks for reading! Love, Cheer


	28. The ring of fire

**Ultimate Betrayal 3 chapter 28**

"**Tiffany?" Tempest asked, not getting a response. It was fairly dark and it was almost hard to see up ahead of her but Tempest thought she could see her lying on the ground. There was no answer. "Tiff!" She yelled once more. Jordan looked at Tempest, now concerned as well. "Stay here and hold onto this branch until I get back, ok?" Tempest asked, breathing a little bit faster.**

"**Okay, just go make sure she's okay." Jordan nodded, grabbing onto the little branch that had grown sideways off of the cliff. She would be okay holding onto if she kept her position still, it wasn't that sturdy of a branch but it would hold her for a minute or two.**

"**I mean it, don't try to get down on your own. You'll end up snapping your neck with that leg of yours. Just stay put." Tempest pointed to her as she began to negotiate the slippery muddy way down. There were a few rocks that went rolling before her, making her almost lose her footing. "Shit, Tiff, you okay?" She asked, sliding the rest of the way down in a panic. At the bottom of their destination, there was Tiffany. She was passed out cold in the mud, almost face first. Tempest picked up her limp body and shook her.**

"**She okay?" Jordan called, resisting the urge to try to make it down herself. She knew Tempest would kill her but she didn't really care about that, it was more important to find out if Tiffany was okay or not. **

"**Didn't I tell you to stay up there until I came to get you?" Tempest asked, trying to sound annoyed with her. Truth was, she was glad Jordan had made it halfway down here on her own, they really needed to concentrate on stopping a car and making the however long drive back to where they wanted to be more than anything.**

"**Since when have I ever listened?" Jordan asked, biting her lip in lieu of complaining about her leg bothering her. She was determined to not whine and this time she was feeling pretty good about achieving that goal.**

"**Yeah, you're about as good as what Ice is." Tempest complained, her legs straddled and planted in the mud to keep her balance as she leaned up to reach out to Jordan.**

"**Then I must be pretty damn good." Jordan retorted, not smiling. She was too busy concentrating on how to get down this hill without adding anymore injury to her body. "Is Tiff okay?" She asked yet again. **

"**Yeah, she passed out. The girl will be fine once we get her home and get her some food and sleep." Tempest said, praying she was right. She didn't want Jordan stressing anymore than she already was. **

"**Tiff, you okay?" Jordan asked, breathing hard once she finally made it down the mountain side.  
"I'm fine, girl. No worries." Tiffany smiled weakly, wishing she felt better. Things kept spinning and she was feeling like her whole body was nothing but jello at this point.**

"**Here's the plan, you two go sit behind that rock over there. I'm going to flag down the next car and then we'll get back to the guys and then we can worry about how I'm going to annihilate that wench once and for all." Tempest said, cracking her knuckles. **

"**Okay." Tiffany nodded, getting up to head over to the rock. Jordan put her arm around her and started to help her over there.**

"**Hey J." She called, making Jordan turn around and look at her.**

"**Yes?" Jordan asked curiously.**

"**This time, stay put. Or I'll really kick your ass. All I wanna do is get the hell outta here and if you get up to come help me, I'm going to be hella pissed. Are we clear?" She asked, almost in a scolding tone. Jordan nodded, not saying a word. She knew when to joke and when not to joke with T and T. **

"**How's your leg?" Tiffany asked, feeling like it was an effort just to talk. She kept her eyes closed and helped her not feel so nauseous. **

"**It's fine." Jordan said, sitting in the dirt as best as she could. This wasn't a popular area and travelers came few and far between. **

"**It's okay to be in pain, you know. We know you're not super woman." Tiffany said, holding her stomach now. **

"**Yeah, I know. But I'm fine. I'm just worried about you." Jordan said, looking at how bad her bestfriend looked. She was a bundle of nerves and she knew Tiffany could tell it. She tried not to think about the fact that next car that came over the hill before the hill they were on could be the evil twin of Tiffany and things could still go badly. **

"**It's show and go time." Tempest muttered to herself, giving one last and final stretch as she heard a car in the distance. She let her hair down and stood up. She rubbed her eyes and **

**made them look red, although she was sure they probably already looked like hell. She stuck out her thumb and prayed the car would stop and fall for her act.**

"**You in some trouble?" A man stopped on the highway beside Tempest as she leaned down on his window.**

"**Oh thank goodness. My car is broke down a few hills that way, would you mind helping me get it started?" She asked innocently, batting her eyes.**

"**No problem, hop in." The guy said, turning on his hazard lights for precaution.**

"**Actually, why don't you get out?" Tempest asked after he pulled over more to the side and leaned over to clear out his passenger side of the seat for her.**

"**Huh?" He asked, turning back to her. He was now facing the barrel of Tempest's silencer and looked at her stunned.**

"**You heard me. Get out." She ordered, nodding at the side of the shoulder of the road. "It's your life or your car, you chose." She ordered, getting ready to cock the gun.**

"**Okay, okay, you can have my wallet, my car, anything you want. Just please don't kill me, I have three kids." He said, his face an ashen white.**

"**Good for you." Tempest retorted coldly, nudging him further to the edge of the cliff. "I have to do this for your own good. You want to live and you asked for it, so deal." She said as she talked with the rope in her mouth, holding his hands with one hand and the gun in the other. She moved quickly to keep the situation from going in his favor. In no time, she had him tied up.**

"**Please don't kill me." He begged, staring in her hardened cold eyes.**

"**Oh, I'll let you live just because I'm feeling nice but if you even think of trying to report us, you're three kids will die. I will be able to trace your name and everything down so you better think smart before you do something stupid. They'll find you eventually but when they do, I'll be out of this fucking state and long gone. But I'll have people around here watching so remember to not say anything too stupid. I'd hate to have to tell those kids of yours how stupid their dad was before I killed them." Tempest growled. "See ya." She knocked him to the ground by hitting him in the back of the knees with her foot. Then she kicked him down the small ravine of the road into a dark deep ditch. It would at least be morning before he was found, giving them enough time to get where they needed to get to safety.**

"**I hope she's okay." Tiffany mumbled to Jordan, sounding very sleepy.**

"**Let's go girls." Tempest called out, getting in and adjusting the seat of the car. Tiffany and Jordan came hobbling over. Jordan helped Tiffany in the front seat and she jumped in the back. **

"**J, where were the boys and you at?" Tiffany asked, leaning her head back on the seat and closing her eyes. **

"**Some big mansion. I don't know, I didn't get to see how I got there." Jordan said, sounding panicked that she didn't know where to tell the girls to go to.**

"**Describe the place for me." Tiffany said as Johnny Cash's Ring of Fire started to play on the radio. **

"**This fool only has country shit." Tempest complained, throwing out the CD's as she drove. **

"**Add this one to it." Tiffany leaned over as she looked through the glove box and handed Tempest another CD. She took the registration and the title and folded it up and put it in her bra for safe keeping in case they needed to know where to go looking to keep Tempest's promise.**

"**It was like this old looking haunted house. Way out in the woods. Like WAY out." Jordan said, hoping that Tiffany would know where it was.**

"**Did it look like gothic? Was the furniture inside antiquish and gothic looking?" She asked, fighting to keep her eyes open.**

"**Yes! Yes, you are right!" Jordan said, sitting up excitedly.**

"**Okay, Temp. It's three hours away and we can't get there fast enough. You know that place Ice and I bought under the name Brandy Rum and Jose Daniels? That's gotta be where they are at." Tiffany said, holding her head and leaning her elbow on the window.**

"**Why did you buy it under those names?" Jordan asked, confused. Tempest and Tiffany laughed at her confusion.**

"**J, come on. You can't be that blonde, can you?" Tempest teased. **

"**Those are drinks, get it. Jose Cuervo, Brandy, Rum, Jack Daniels? We were drunk when we bought the place and thought they were good aliases." Tiffany said, smiling at the memory.**

"**You know Tiff, you said I couldn't get there quick enough, well lookie at what Mr. boring Corporate man that met his match has in his car." Tempest smiled like she had just won the lottery. **

"**Nice, a radar detector. Let's hit it." Tiffany said, feeling grateful to the person that had invented radar detectors. Now they would be able to speed without worry of getting pulled over and they would know if a cop was anywhere in the vicinity of them. She checked the settings to make sure the warning was on the maximum number of miles out so that they were completely covered.**

"**You don't gotta tell me twice." Tempest said, her foot already on the floorboard. She was loving the feel of being behind the wheel again. There was no better feeling. She looked over at Tiffany, who was dozing. She looked at Jordan who was staring out the window, looking deep in thought. "It's almost over." She smiled at Jordan when she looked up. Jordan nodded with a smile. "You got your story ready for when Ice wants to know where his money and his car are?" She asked, wiping Jordan's smile right off of her face. Tempest couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. Tiffany slapped Tempest, making her laugh all the more.**

"**Be nice and drive." She smiled as she scolded Tempest.**

"**You know he's going to want to know what the hell she did with them." Tempest muttered under her breath.**

"**I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." Jordan replied, wondering what he would have to say to her. She had already been on such thin ice with him in the first place. She shivered and began to get tired. She fought her eyes closing and finally gave in to the sleepiness. She laid back in the seat and felt safe for the moment. Tempest played with the radio station until she found something decent to listen to and began to sing under her breath as she drove. **

**A/N: So it's been about a week but I'm still here. Just have had a short vacation. Please review if you want to know what is going to happen, it's not over yet! You know me and my love of drama! Thanks to all of you that did review and hope to see some more! Love, Cheer**


	29. Adrenaline

Ultimate Betrayal 3 chapter 29

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Much appreciated. I can't wait for the new Fast and The Furious 4 to come out, I'm on pins and needles! I had some questions from a review that I wanted to answer quickly before I updated the chapter… I was asked why they couldn't take Ice's car back. My reason for that was because 1, it's Jordan and she likely wouldn't have been able to remember where it was without causing them greater danger and 2, they figured that Tyranny would have already found it, so just in case, they left it be. The next question was about Tyranny's name. It was supposed to be spelled the same way throughout the whole thing and it will be once I update and fix it all. My mistake, thanks for letting me know I needed to fix it! It's supposed to be spelled Tyranny but it's all the same person. Good catch, JB! Okay, on with the chapter, and you know the drill, if you want another update, then I want reviews, lol!! I'm holding updates ransom until I get reviews, muhahhaa. Jk. But it really makes my day to get one!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ice! Ice! Wake up man!" Roman yelled, shaking Ice with a panicked tone to his voice. He and Ice were supposed to be on guard, as the guys were taking shifts to keep watch over the house. Ice had just dozed off. Ice woke up and gave Roman a look as if to say why the hell are you touching me, fool. Roman pulled back his hand and pointed to the camera Ice had been watching.

"What the hell, man? You almost lost yo damn arm." Ice warned, sitting up and squinting at the camera.

"We got someone pullin up in here and I got my gun ready to go." Roman said, stroking his glock he had on the table.

"Put that up before you shoot me and I have to kill your ass. Then when the girls get home, I'd have to tell 'em all I did it and hear their shit." Ice grumbled, about ready to smack Roman upside the head. He was overly hyper for some reason.

"I'm tellin ya, Cuz. They could be 5-0's or some shit. We need to take care of them now before they infiltrate us, bra." Roman said, getting up and pacing.

"Just give me a minute to check what's going on. They aren't even close enough yet, Roman. When they hit our road, then I'll start to worry." Ice said, rolling his eyes. He had seven cameras 

installed around the place, one of those were the main road and highway, another one was on their private road that led to the house and then he had several cameras that were outside in trees and behind the house. He also had more that surrounded the house and one on the rooftop.

"Betta be prepared, I'm ready. Just let me shoot em, man." Roman said, still pacing.

"Go get the guys up and tell them to be prepared. But NO one shoots. Do you get me?" He asked, staring at Roman. Roman nodded, heading towards the door. "Don't wake up O'Connor, I don't want to deal with his ass just yet." Ice ordered.

"Got it. I want to see that when he does wake up. That shit is going to be hella funny." Roman muttered to himself, taking the stairs two at a time. He went to Dominic's room and knocked on it furiously and about twenty times.

"Can I help you?" Dominic asked, getting up in annoyance and throwing open the door.

"Time to get up. Come downstairs and bring that gun of yours." Roman said, moving on to the next room. He was more than ready to take out some frustration on some moving targets. He was bored out of his mind. This laying low thing really wasn't his cup of tea.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm up, man. Chill out." Dominic said, annoyed and putting on his shirt.

"I gotta get the rest of the crew." Roman said, heading out towards the next flight of stairs to go get the rest of them.

"Yo, this car's comin down our road. Let's get a move on it up there!" Ice yelled, cussing his camera for messing up. Something was in the way of it. Damn, he hadn't thought about all the weeds not being done in a while. It was hard to see inside the car.

"We're on our way, right now!" Roman said, heading down the stairs like he was on fire. All of a sudden, his gun went off and shot the ceiling.

"I'm going to kill you, Roman." Ice yelled, standing at the foot of the stairs as Roman stared at the hole he had just put in the ceiling.

"Man, it just went off. My bad." He said.

"Just get your ass down here, NOW." Ice ordered, pointing to a window. "You just gave it away that there's someone in here and someone with a gun. Way to go genius." He griped, kneeling down to take cover in case the person in the car was armed.

_Meanwhile outside……_

"Did you guys hear that?" Tempest asked, stopping the car pretty far out from the house.

"Yeah, I did." Tiffany said, holding her stomach, her eyes barely open. "They are armed. We can't just drive up in there. They have a house full of ammunition and my brother is probably trigger fucking happy." Tiffany said.

"Well, how are we going to get to the house then?" Jordan asked, sitting up.

"We'll sneak up. I am NOT taking a chance on walking up in there. They'll think I'm the evil one and kill me." Tiffany shivered, knowing they wouldn't believe she was who she said she was.

"Fine, let's do it. I just want to get in there and into some clean ass clothes." Tempest said, looking around.

"Temp, we'll go out your side. J, you climb over here and get out. We'll sneak up the back way. I don't want to get snipered." Tiffany said, looking around, almost paranoid like.

"This can't be that hard, can it?" Jordan asked, biting her lip.

"Nah, not at all. And you little girl, you need to steer clear of the cameras cause Ice'll hunt you down too." Tempest warned, giving a little grin to Tiffany. Truth of the matter was, he would just be happy all three of his girls would be home safe and sound, but that didn't mean that Tempest didn't want to mess with Jordan for a bit. Nothing like keeping her on her toes, Tempest mused.

"Surely he won't be mad at me." Jordan gulped, looking at Tiffany for her take on the situation.

"Well, you stole his car, his gun, and his money. I don't know if he'll be jumping for joy." Tempest teased, getting a small grin from Tiffany.

"Well, he should since I'm bringing you two back." Jordan said, though not sounding too confident about that. They were silent until they reached the door.

"You go first, J." Tempest pushed her as they neared the back door.

"Why me?" She swallowed nervously, her mouth feeling dry from her nerves.

"Because you already got shot so if you get shot again, it won't hurt that much more." Tempest reasoned, smiling. She was ready to be home and she was ready to get her homegirl inside.

"Haha, funny." Jordan blew her hair out of her face.

"Let's just all three go in. If we're all three together, they should figure I'm the real deal." Tiffany said, the dizziness coming back to her.

"All right, here goes nothing." Tempest pretended to be nervous, knowing she was affecting Jordan well. Her blood was pumping fast. Jordan looked a little pale but she took a deep breath and the three of them stood up, heading towards the door.

"Yo! Open this door before I have to kick it in!" Tempest yelled, her arm around Tiffany's waist to support her.

"How do we know it's really you?" Roman asked, his gun cocked back, his face leaned up against the door.

"Open it or I'll chop your nuts off when I get in there." Tempest warned, not playing now. She knew Tiffany needed to sit down.

"Give me that gun before you kill someone." Ice ordered, holding out his hand and then taking it. "Man, what if that bitch has them held hostage and is making them do this to us?" Roman asked, his eye still skeptical.

"I have enough guns to blast her to out of space but that is my sister, you ass. You're going to be on my kill list soon if you don't settle down." Ice warned, reaching to open the door.

"Come on, this girl can't make it much longer." Tempest yelled, getting annoyed. Ice opened the door and took his sister in his arms.  
"I told you I'd bring them back." Jordan smiled proudly, limping in.

"What the hell happened to you?" Roman asked, eyeing Jordan and her bloody leg.

"Well, whoever shot that shot we heard a bit ago hit her in the leg. Was that you genius?" Tempest asked, pushing Roman as she stood in front of him and stared him down, straight faced as ever. Jordan turned away to hide her face, this was too much. Even Tiffany coughed to keep her from ruining Tempest's little joke.

"What?" Roman asked, looking up at the ceiling as though he was trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"That's it, you die today. They can witness it." Ice said, pulling out his gun.

"Ok, ok, he didn't. I was just kidding. She did get shot in the leg so can we get these girls to somewhere they can sit down at?" Tempest asked, putting her hand on Ice's arm and making him lower the gun. Then she leaned into him and kissed him for a long period, not noticing Jordan limp past her.

"When did you guys get here?" Brian walked in.

"Just now." Tiffany walked over to him, a big smile on her face. She kissed him, shutting him up. He grinned when she stopped, his hand still on her waist.

"Wow, I missed you!" Brian said, looking like he was high on something for a minute.

"I missed you more than you could possibly _ever_ know." She kissed him, lifting up his chin and looking him in the eyes with love. That was the look he had missed, that was the look he had been needing to see for so very long.

"You okay?" He asked, his finger trailing down her bruised cheek.

"I'm fine, I just need to eat and just need some sleep." She said in a confident voice.

"Han! I need you to look at J's leg." Dominic yelled, ripping off the pants leg on her injured leg.

"I can't believe this girl came and saved us while you're sittin here livin the high life." Tempest said, walking around and giving each of them the 'eye'.

"What? We didn't know where you were." Ice said, grabbing her and kissing her to shut her up.

"Oh don't even try that shit, Icy. Look at yawl all lookin comfy up in here while we were battling these huge ass spiders, fighting off these dogs, robbin a store, wading in the mud, puttin up with bats. I see how it all came down. You guys should be thanking my girl here for savin your asses." Tempest said, going to sit by Jordan as Han looked at her leg.

"Ow!" Jordan yelled, pulling back her leg.

"Well, you shouldn't get shot and I wouldn't have to hurt you." Han said, shaking his head.

"You're just mad because I ejected your seat." Jordan accused, knowing she was right.

"Yeah, whateva. Just be still." Han said, frowning as he examined it. "Dom, you might want to get her some alcohol. I can't give her pain pills that will work fast enough." Han said, getting up.

"Where you going, boy?" Tempest asked, ready to push him back down. "And just who are you?" She asked, folding her arms. She wasn't about to let anyone work on her homegirl who she didn't know.

"A certified nurse. The name's Han." Han said, opening up his medicine bag. He looked up at Jordan. "You sure you'll be able to handle me getting the bullet out?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do I have a choice? It's not like I can go to a hospital." Jordan grumbled.

"Why can't you?" Tempest asked, now curious and looking at Jordan.

"It's a long story." Jordan said, not feeling up to explaining a lot right now. She took the bottle of vodka and took a big drink.

"I'll give you five minutes to get some of that down. Don't drink it too fast." Han said, getting up to go get some more things to work on her leg.

"What up, Sis?" Ice asked, taking his sister out of Brian's arms and giving her a big hug. He just held her close for a minute.

"Hey bro." She smiled weakly.

"I'm glad you're home and all." He said, looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah, me too. I almost didn't think I'd ever see you guys again." Tiffany said, being honest as she stared at her brother. All the guys looked like they had aged more but Ice really looked rough, she noticed.

"I can't believe your protégé over there." Ice shook his head, watching Jordan gulp the vodka down, straight from the bottle.

"Yeah, she's something else." Tiffany smiled proudly. "You need to get ol' boy over there to check out your woman. She's been whipped on the back." Tiffany said, feeling really tired all of a sudden. She felt so tired that she could barely talk at this point.

"What happened?" Ice asked, his smile disappearing.

"Ask her. I need to get some sleep." Tiffany said, her face a bit pale.

"Hey Brian, get her up to bed, please." Ice asked, pointing to the stairs. Brian nodded and grinned at Tiffany. He picked her up like she was a fragile flower and took her upstairs without another word.

"We need to talk." Ice said, coming up behind Tempest and standing behind her enough to make her shudder with anticipation.

"What's up?" Tempest asked, leaning back into him and looking up at him and kissing him.

"What happened to your back?" He asked, playing with her hair and whispering in her ear.

"I'll tell you in a bit. Let me make sure she's okay." Tempest said, not really wanting to have to talk about anything serious at the moment.

"So, J, how big were those spiders?" Han asked, getting ready to start looking for the bullet. Any conversation to distract her was a good thing.

"They were damn HUGE." Tempest answered for her, her eyes big. She shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah, whatever." Jordan rolled her eyes, taking another drink. Her eyes were beginning to get glossy and she was starting to feel the effects. The fact that she hadn't ate something solid in a while really didn't help her.

"Tell them about those bats." Tempest said, nodding.

"There were not any dang bats in there, for the last time. I know you were just messin with me." Jordan shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"J, there was really some bats in there. Are you serious that you didn't believe us?" Tempest asked, her mouth wide open now, not playing with Jordan. There really had been some bats in that cave. Now she knew why Jordan hadn't freaked out about the bats.

"Yeah, uhuh." Jordan said, nodding. A second later, she was trying to hit Han. "Ow, that freaking hurts!" She yelled.

"Take another swig, babygirl." Tempest said, holding the bottle up to her mouth. About fifteen minutes later, Jordan was done and bandaged up. She was sitting on the couch, still hitting the bottle while she watched Tempest take off her shirt to show Han her back.

"That's going to hurt. I'm not going to lie to you." Han said, whistling at her wounds. "Damn, they got you good." He said, feeling bad for her.

"Just shut up and do what you got to do and get on wit it." Tempest said, scowling.

"Ice, I need some alcohol for her and some rubbing alcohol. You got any?" Han asked, sighing. This was not going to be fun and he was likely going to get his ass kicked by Ice by the time he was done taking care of her back.

"Yeah, let me grab it." He said, speechless at Tempest's back.

"How in the hell were you able to walk with this?" Han asked, his mouth open as he prepared to clean the deep gash's.

"Adrenaline." Tempest answered, laying on her stomach and waiting for him to get this over with.

"Thanks." Han said as he took the supplies from Ice. He took a deep breath to prepare himself.

**To be continued…….**

**A/N: If you want more, you have to review! Thanks for reading! Rest assured, there is definitely more!**


	30. Angel of Death

The Ultimate Betrayal 3 Chapter 22

"You doing okay?" Han asked, glancing up at Tempest as he continued to clean her overdue wounds.

"Yep, don't talk to me, just get it done." She said, her teeth gritted. She could swear she could hear her back sizzle as he poured the alcohol on her back.

"Okay, okay. Just take deep breaths." Han said, working as fast as he could without compromising the quality of work he was doing.

"If he tells me that one more time, I'm going to give him a very quick sex change." Tempest threatened with a growl, her hand on her boot. She quickly pulled out a machete knife and showed it to Han with a scowl.

"Hey, Ice, can you please tell your girl to put up the knife and cut it out with the threats?" Han asked, his facial expression not changing. In fact, it didn't seem as though her threats seemed much of a threat to him.

"Put it up, baby." Ice said, scolding her like you would expect someone to softly scold a two year old.

"Oh, so you want to take ol boys side huh? It's cool." Tempest shook her head, rolling her eyes as she took another drink out of the bottle. She was on her second bottle now, and it still wasn't helping ease her pain. She was feeling warm and tingly but she could still feel each touch Han did to her back.

"Put it up or I'll come take it away." Ice threatened, taking a step towards her to grab the knife.

"Come one more step to me and I'll make sure you never have any little ice cubes runnin around. Those dreams will melt away real quick, spot on." Tempest warned, her speech slurring just a bit.

"Did she just threaten me?" Ice looked at Tej quizzically and held out his arms in disbelief. "Did she just do that?" He asked, knowing his ears were hearing things.

"I did just do that, son. Problem?" Tempest asked, smiling up at him innocently. Ice glared at her, not liking it when she got into this mode. She loved to show off and showing off to your gang leader and especially to your boyfriend, was not something he appreciated.

"Listen, Hot, let me remind you, just for your best interest, _babe_, that you are getting close to pushing me to a point you don't want me to go to right now so I suggest you chill out." Ice leaned down and whispered in her ear coldly, making her shiver even though the alcohol was making her feel quite warm at the moment.

"Can you chill with the threats while I'm working here?" Han asked, looking up and knowing he would probably regret that remark.

"Just get it done." Ice said gruffly, not in the mood to argue with Han since he was working on his girl.

"Why couldn't I have used a needle and some pain medicine?" Tempest asked after letting out a small 'arggh' as he worked on cleaning the wound with a q-tip.

"Because I don't trust myself dosing you and because I needed you to be awake." Han shot back, himself starting to get tired of fighting her and her remarks. He was trying to help her, he wasn't sure why she didn't quite see things the same way.

"Didn't Ice tell you he's good at dosing things? Yeah, he's got a PhD in that shit." Tempest grumbled. She was starting to get a bit sleepy now. Either the shock of the pain was wearing off or the alcohol was beginning to actually work, which would have been a miracle, Tempest thought, knowing her tolerance to alcohol. It took a lot to get this girl three sheets to the wind, something she was damn proud of.

"You aren't going to go talk to your man over there?" Ice asked Jordan, whom he had found sitting by the back window, her arms wrapped around herself. He wasn't sure if she was stressing out about something or just in pain.

"I'm sure I'm the last thing he wants to talk to." Jordan sat up taller now, moving a whisp of hair out of her face.  
"What's going on? Talk to me." Ice said, sighing. He knew her well enough to know something was wrong.

"Nothing's goin on." Jordan said, flashing him her best effort of a fake smile to try to get him off of her back.

"Yeah, ok." He pretended to accept that answer and walk away. Then he turned around and stood back over her, tapping his foot. "I am the almighty Ice, I know it all. You can't fool me." Ice grinned and folded his arms as he stood towering over her. He slightly nudged her foot with a kick to try to get a reaction out of her. She was already short to him when they stood by each other, but with her sitting and him standing, he was as tall as a lighthouse.

"You should be with Tempest right now to make sure she doesn't eat Han for dinner." Jordan tried to smile, but found it to be too much of an effort. Ice kneeled down beside her, serious now, and looking at her with concern.

"I'm sure Han can defend himself and if he can't, well, then it's really more his problem than my concern." Ice joked, trying anything to get a smile out of Jordan. He knew she was probably in pain but he also knew her well enough to know that something more than that was bothering her. She always removed herself from the group when something was bothering her, Ice knew. He figured it was mainly to keep them all from picking up on something being wrong.

"I don't know, my money is on Temp." Jordan said loyally, finding herself not minding if Tempest _did_ end up eating Han. It wouldn't be a huge loss to her, the boy got on her nerves ever since he had started out with her on the wrong foot, literally.

"Yeah, I know you girls like to stick together like glue and all but come on, fess up, what's wrong?" he asked, getting up off of his crouched legs and sitting beside the blonde girl that had changed everyone since she had made her debut into their lives.

"Yeah, super glue. I'm fine so go be with your woman before you get into trouble." Jordan said, shaking her head with a slight smile.

"Me get in trouble? ME?" Ice asked, pointing to himself. "That's funny, Blondie. That's real funny. I don't get in trouble." Ice said indignantly, making Jordan giggle at his reaction. That made him feel a little bit better, knowing he could get her to giggle. "Ok, seriously, what gives between you and Dom, little one?" He asked, his face straight now.

"Nothing. Things are just different with us, that's all." Jordan said, shrugging. She didn't really see the big deal and why Ice was over here worrying about her when he should have been with Tempest and worrying about _her._

"OW! Han, that's it! I'm kickin your ass!" Tempest yelled, knocking over the stand he was using to hold his medical supplies as she jumped up in pain. Ice and Jordan both rushed over to see what was going on.

"Ice, help me!" Han said, his eyes big as Tempest pushed him up against the wall. This had been exactly what he had feared would happen- that she would turn on him and take out her pain on him. But, no, he had promised Dominic that he would be there to help with things like these. He was genius, he cursed himself, for getting involved with this group. He knew he should have just minded his own business and kept to his 9 to 5 career instead of being lulled with such a great money offer to come with these guys. He was so stupid for doing this, he thought to himself as Tempest held him up against a wall, knife to his throat.

"No one can help you now but the angel of death, little boy." Tempest growled, her back smarting from what he had just done. The pain was coming in big waves of throbbing and it wasn't letting up now, not even with the few pills she had managed to find to choke down mixed with the alcohol.

"Whoa, Temp, put the knife down, baby. He was just trying to help." Ice said, edging closer to her as he talked to her in a soothing voice.

"If you call scalding my back and rubbing on it with needles helping, then hey, let's let him help you, okay?" Tempest asked, her eyes wide, partly from pain and partly from anger.

"I didn't have any needles! You are freaking delusional!" Han cried, looking at her like she was nuts. She 'nudged' him up against the wall with another 

intimidating push and a shake of the head. That mixed with her glaring, cold glossy dark eyes and she looked pretty scary.

"Han, help me help you. SHUT UP!" Ice shook his head, exasperated that Han didn't have a clue to shut the hell up.

"What's goin on?" Dominic walked in, looking at Tempest with a knife to Han and demanded to know.

"Go back to mindin your business, pretty boy." Tempest scoffed, keeping her eye contact locked into Han's. She wanted him to know she wasn't playing.

"You're funny. Now quit playing and put the knife down or I go wake up the Tiff." Dominic threatened, his big arms folded as he stood a few feet away from her. He kept edging closer to her slowly, ready to save Han should he need to. He gave Ice a concerned glance as he finished his sentence.

"Wake her up and I cut your balls off." Tempest spat, the pills making her feel a bit woozy.

"Yeah, okay, if you can get to them." Dominic scoffed, wondering if baiting her like he was would work or not. He knew she was pretty much under the influence, tired, and weak from all the events and prayed that it would help him get Han out of her focus.

"You know what? You have always gotten on my nerves, Mr. King of the Streets, Mr. I'm so great, Mr. Tough guy…." She whirled around to face Dominic, waving the knife in his direction. Ice nodded at Han and Han made a break for it, a bit of sweat pouring down his head.

"I'll take that, thank you." Ice said, putting his strong hand on the knife and taking it from her without a big fight. She really didn't have a lot of strength left in her, he noticed and she didn't fight him when he went to lay her on the couch, stomach first to rest.

"Jackass." She mumbled, closing her eyes for just a minute. She wanted the spinning to stop, just stop for a minute.

"That's why you love me so much." Ice stroked her hair, hoping she would drift off to sleep to get some much needed rest.

"She going to be okay?" Jordan asked softly about fifteen minutes later as she watched Tempest sleeping.

"Yeah, she's fine. Just tired and needs some rest. How's the leg?" Ice asked, looking at Jordan to see if she was looking any better.

"It's okay." Jordan said, giving another fake smile. She wasn't going to admit how much pain she was really in.

"Don't pull that it's okay with me, girl. I told you, I'm smarter than that. Here, take yourself to the kitchen, get a Pepsi, take this pill and go lay down." Ice said, pulling out a pill from his pocket and enclosing it in her hand. His oversized hand on hers was quite a sight, his hand was much larger than hers and it caused her to laugh as she noticed that. She wasn't sure why she found that funny, but it just was funny. "Are you hearing me? Are your ears blonde too?" Ice asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Yeah, I hear you." She said, shaking her head at him.

"That's supposed to be Yes, Ice, I hear you and will obey you as you wish, Ice." Ice said, is voice in a mocking tone.

"What is this?" Jordan examined the pill, avoiding eye contact with Ice.

"It's a lortab, it's just going to help take off the edge so you can relax and let your body get some rest. Now, go get a drink and take it." Ice said, pointing to the kitchen.

"I'm going, I'm going." She said, rolling her eyes at him. He just really thought he was the boss of everyone, she thought to herself with annoyance.

"Good, I'd hate to have to call Han. I know he's your favorite person." Ice joked, finding that funny.

"You are SO not funny, Ice. Don't quit your day job." Jordan called over her shoulder as she limped to the kitchen with her swollen and super sore leg. She went to the fridge and pulled out a Pepsi. Her eyes widened as she saw some cubed Monterrey jack cheese, one of her favorite snacks. She pulled the unopened bag out like she had found a treasure along with the Pepsi and sat down, sighing at how great it felt to take the pressure off of her leg. She 

popped the pill in her mouth, took a big drink to wash it down and looked up to see Dominic standing there, staring at her.

"You planning to talk to me at all anytime soon?" He asked, his hardened facial expression making Jordan wince.


	31. The shock of it all

Ultimate Betrayal 3 Chapter 31

"Rome, sit your ass down, man." Tempest growled as she sat forward in her chair, her words almost sounding slurred. She was awake now, annoyed by Roman's rambling and pacing.

"I've tried. I can't." Roman said, wiping sweat off of his head. He was pacing. He was ready to go.

"What is your deal?" Tej asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"I dunno." Roman said, pacing even faster now. "It's like I can't sit down, my mind is racin, I feel like I could drink a gallon of water." Roman said, wiping his hands on his pant legs.

"What did you take?" Tej asked, shaking his head. He knew this wasn't normal behavior, even for Roman.

"Nothing." Roman said, looking around as though he was suspicious of someone hearing him.

"Fess up, Boy." Tempest said, knowing he wasn't telling the truth by the way he was acting.

"Hell nah, I'm not tellin you, you'll run and go tell your lil boyfriend." Roman shook his head adamantly.

"Yeah, I'm pissed at him so not likely." Tempest gave a sound that resembled a pffft to go along with her scoff. "Just tell me." She said, rolling her eyes and sounding very annoyed with Roman.

"Okay, see, I was tired this morning and I opened the medicine cabinet and there was all these different colored bottles with different sayings. One said wake up, one said drink me, and just all these funny sayings…" Roman started, getting a groan out of Tempest.

"Boy, tell me you didn't." She shook her head, not able to hide her grin.

"I was curious." Roman shrugged in his defense.

"If there was a magic float in a river below a bridge, would you jump in it because you were curious too? What the hell were you thinkin, man?" Tej shook his head, knowing his friend had lost his damn mind.

"Which one did you take?" Tempest asked, taking a drink of her alcohol as she attempted to move. She grimaced and looked around to make sure no one had noticed it. She wasn't about to let them know she was still in pain.

"The one that said wake up. Like duh." Roman laughed, sounding almost like a valley girl.

"Of course. I'm glad to know you have the brains of a can of peas." Tempest rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Yo, what do you mean a can of peas? That's just messed up. I was tired, what would you expect? I mean, I know Ice has the real stuff so why not try it?" Roman shrugged, looking offended.

"You mean Tiff has the good stuff? She's the one who stays here the most and has her stuff here. Boy, give credit where credit is due." Tempest corrected, reaching over to pop him on the back of his head. Sure, it hurt to move but getting to hit someone was always number one on her list so she gladly endured the pain.

"Ow!! What was _that _for?!" Roman asked, rubbing his bald head while Tej laughed.

"You know what?" Tempest looked at Roman in the eyes.

"What?" He asked, leaning in closer to look at her. He kept his fingers tapping the coffee table as he waited for her to tell him what she had to say.

"If we ever considered you worthy of joining our game, your name would be pea brain." Tempest said so seriously that Tej busted up into laughter and clapped his hands. No doubt about it, Tempest was a trip, even injured and in pain.

_Meanwhile…_

"Ice, you busy?" An awkward Jordan knocked lightly on his door, fidgeting from her nerves.

"No, what's up? That pill didn't knock you out?" Ice asked, eyeing her suspiciously as though maybe she didn't take it.

"No, not yet." Jordan smiled, her big blue eyes looking droopy. Ice knew she had taken it but he knew she wouldn't give in and go to sleep until she felt like things were okay. She was good at fighting medicines now.

"So, what's up?" Ice asked with a nod as he shut his phone, having just sent a text message to one of his boys.

"I need you to help me get the group together so I can tell them something." She said, again nervously messing with her hands.

"Okay, what do you need to tell them?" Ice asked, intrigued by her nervousness.

"Well, Tiff can sleep. She knows. I just need Dom, and maybe Brian and whoever else…" Jordan said, now playing with her hair nervously.

"Come sit down over here and talk to me." Ice said, patting the bed he was sitting on. Jordan didn't want to but she knew Ice wouldn't budge if she didn't play by his rules. She was too tired to keep standing, anyway she mused. She gave in and went to sit by him. She prayed she didn't give in to her tears when she told him the deal. She had put this off long enough, she reasoned, and she wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully until she had this out in the open.

"Can't I just tell you with them out there?" She asked, not wanting to look Ice in his eyes. She always felt like he could read her like a book. She hated having such expressive eyes. She couldn't hide anything. Not being drunk, high, or any of her feelings. It just sucked.

"No, because I want to know the deal. You know how I am, I have to be in the mix." Ice joked, playfully punching her in the arm. He got a smile out of her but it was a fake smile. "So, what gives?" He asked, turning serious as his cell phone buzzed notifying him of a text. He just opened it and closed it, his full attention on her. This made her fidget even more.

"I just…I need to let them know …" Jordan said, her eyes welling up with tears. She looked down and cursed herself for being so over-emotional.

"Come on, you can tell me." Ice coaxed, moving her hair out of her face. He was glad he had been able to read her so well, he had known something wasn't right.

"I can't bring myself to tell Dom alone." Jordan said, swiping at her tears furiously as she drew in a deep breath.

"Tell him what?" Ice asked, knowing it couldn't be good.

"Tell him that Vince betrayed him. He's the one who hurt Tempest. I watched it." Jordan's voice broke as she began to shake. Ice pulled her into his lap, letting her cry for a bit and giving her a chance to compose herself.

"Why can't you tell him this? You have nothing to be ashamed of." Ice said, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

"It's my fault. I am the reason he keeps losing his friends. Why would he want to date someone who is the reason for your friends turning their back on you?" Jordan broke into full sobs now, her body heaving with every sob that escaped her throat. "I can't bear to see him be hurt because of me." She whispered, shaking her head as she watched Ice through her tear filled eyes.

"You didn't make that choice for Vince to do that, now did you?" Ice asked, holding her chin up and looking Jordan in the eyes.

"No, but…" Jordan tried to protest.

"No butts about it. You have nothing to be ashamed of. It's not your fault other people are stupid and make really dumb choices. You can't control them, baby girl." Ice said, stroking her hair as Jordan cried silently, her frail body shaking. "I don't want you to keep blaming yourself, do you hear me?" He asked, his voice firm as he held her gaze. She nodded. "I'm not playing. You keep up that guilt and I'm going to come after you, you hear me?" He asked, somewhat teasing. She wiped her eyes and nodded. "How about I tell them? I owe you one for getting my girls back to me anyways." Ice said, giving her a brotherly squeeze.

"I want to be in there." Jordan said, starting to get up.

"Okay, but I'm carrying you. Han said to stay off that leg and that's what you're gonna do." Ice said, getting up easily with her still in his arms.

"I can walk." A very tired sounding Jordan protested.

"There's no discussion with me, you know this. Just hush up and let me carry you down there." Ice ordered with a slight grin. Jordan did as she was told, she was too tired to argue at this point. To her relief, Dominic wasn't in the room when Ice sat her beside Tempest.

"Hey baby, how you feelin? I brought you a present." Ice grinned as he deposited Jordan beside her.

"No pain. I'm fine, you don't have to suck up with presents. I'm hardcore, remember?" She said as she patted Jordan's head affectionately.

"Funny. I have to get the group together and we need to have a meeting. Be right back." Ice said, not finding her joke funny.

"You okay, babe?" Tempest asked, noticing Jordan's tired, swollen, red eyes. Jordan nodded, not wanting to talk at the moment. "Did you tell him about Vince?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah." Jordan said, looking down, not wanting Tempest to see her cry. Tempest grabbed Jordan's hand and held it. Jordan stroked it as though it was anchoring her nerves.

"Tell me what you're thinkin, Doll." Tempest ordered as she sat up a little bit straighter. She was thankful to the makers of alcohol because she was actually starting to feel a bit numb, as she was now on her third bottle.

"Nothin." Jordan played with the tip of her ace bandage that was wrapped on her leg as she tried to convince Tempest that nothing was wrong.

"Here, have a drink." Tempest held the bottle to her mouth and forced her to take a sip. "NOW, _spill it_." Tempest ordered.

"Fine, I'm just worried about Dom when he hears about Vince." Jordan hissed in a low voice, her tears falling freely now. She was embarrassed that she was here crying in front of one out of two of her favorite idols, yet again.

"Honey, I know you love him but it's nothing you had anything to do with." Tempest tried to console her, wrapping her arms around Jordan as painful as it was for her.

"If I had just kept on walking that day I walked into their garage, none of his friends would have betrayed him like this. I _do _feel like it's my fault." Jordan whispered, choking as she tried to keep her voice low so the others who were coming in wouldn't hear her.

"Honey, let me put it to you this way. Things happen for a reason. If you hadn't walked in that day, do you realize what all _wouldn't_ have happened?" Tempest asked, lifting up her chin. Jordan looked at her with her big blue eyes that were red with exhaustion and shook her head. "Welllll, let me just tell you, if it wasn't for you, Tiffany would have never found love. She had given up on it until she met Brian. Ever think about that?" Tempest asked, staring at her best friend. Jordan shook her head.

"But…" Jordan started to protest.

"No buts, you let me finish." Tempest held up her hand commandingly. Jordan sat back in defeat and sighed, knowing it was no use to argue with a buzzing Tempest. "If it hadn't been for you, Mr. Dominic uptight Toretto would have likely died of a heart attack because he never had fun anymore. You put his hard workin, stressful self in check and you also helped him become a somewhat changed man. He actually enjoys life now instead of just living it, thanks to you." Tempest said, holding up her hand to stop Jordan from interrupting. Jordan shut her mouth and again sat back, this time with her arms folded. "J, I'm serious about all this. Do you realize how many lives you have saved? You saved me and Tiff's life just last night. You saved Dom from going through the motions and living life unhappy. You have saved all of us from something. You're special and you need to realize that. Who knows what would have happened to us all had you not stopped at that garage?" Tempest asked, looking at her for an answer. "Go ahead, you can speak now." She nodded, giving her permission, making Jordan smile a slight bit.

"But I've also drove off all of Dom's crew almost." Jordan said, her smile disappearing.

"You can't take all the credit for that and you know it." Tempest scolded. "Honey, they are grown people and can make decisions. You don't own a mind possessing power to make them do what they did. You can't control them any better than Ice, Tiff, Brian, or I can."Tempest shook her head, her voice still low. She hated that Jordan was so hard on herself. She was always blaming and being too hard on herself. That was the one challenge Tiffany and her still had to help her overcome.

"I just feel so bad for Dom." Jordan said miserably in a light voice as she watched him come in the room.

"Well, honey, you might feel bad for him but you are the one thing that makes him feel good so if anyone can make him feel better, it's you." Tempest shrugged, watching Ice as he talked with Brian.

"You may see it as that but what if he blames me for all his crew going away?" Jordan asked, her voice now a very low whisper.

"Well, if he does, he just proves himself as a jackass as I've always called it, thus making me right once again but I know he won't blame you." Tempest said with a confident tone in her voice.

"So what's this meeting about, homey?" Roman asked, stuffing a sandwich in his mouth as he paced back and forth, his hat on backwards.

"Ice, did we really have to have _everyone _in here? The boy's gettin on my nerves." Tempest growled.

"Sit down." Jordan grabbed Roman by the hand and pulled him down on the couch beside her to appease Tempest.

"Ow, you squeezed my hand. That hurt." Roman whined as he inspected his hand.

"Shut up for five minutes or I'm going to take you out to the shooting range out back." Tempest warned as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? There's a shooting range out there? Can we go?" Roman looked like an excited puppy now, making Tempest give Ice a look as if to say 'please shut this fool up.'

"Roman, enough. Come on, Ice has something he wants to talk to us about. It's important." Brian said, punching Roman on the shoulder. His dark eyes met his sisters and they exchanged looks. He knew she was blaming herself from what Ice had told him. He reached over and ruffled her hair and nodded at her as though to say it was okay. She sat beside Tempest, still holding her hand, playing with Tempest's ring. She kept her eyes focused on the glint of the diamond to keep from having to look at Dominic.

"Guys, we need to be cautious when we talk to Leon and especially Vince. Vince was there with Tyranny. He's been in this the whole time." Ice said, not wasting time with bs'ing and getting right to the point.

"What?!" Dominic asked, his expression a mixture of confusion and anger. He stood up and Jordan looked away, praying her tears would go back to where they came from. Tempest gave her hand a small squeeze of support. Jordan took a deep breath and focused back on the ring.

"I don't think Leon's in on it but Leon could be telling them where we're at right now. Or could have already told them. I don't think he has a clue about Vince. Or maybe he does. I'm not sure. Point is, we can't trust either of them right now." Ice took a moment and looked each of them in the eyes.

"I think we all know how Tyranny can be and I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding." Dominic said, his face a bright red color.

"I don't think it is." Ice stared him down, hoping to spare Jordan from having to talk.

"It's true, Dom. I saw him hit Tempest with the whip. Every last one." Jordan shuddered, the scene replaying in her mind. She was suddenly overwhelmed and very tired. She wanted to go to sleep and just pray this was all a nightmare. Dominic shook his head, looking shocked.

"I need a drink." Dominic stormed into the kitchen, grabbing a Corona out of it. Jordan got up and meekly followed him into the kitchen, leaning on the doorframe. Ice was about to follow her but stopped when Tempest gave him a look of 'don't you dare'.

A/N: If you want more, I would like some reviews, pretty pretty please!!


	32. Battle of wits

The Ultimate Betrayal 3 Chapter 32 Battle of wits

"You okay?" Jordan asked, leaning on the door, her arms folded as she stared at Dominic leaning on the fridge, his head on his arm. He looked pretty tense to her but she could understand why he would be.

"Am I okay? That's a funny question." Dominic looked up at her, his dark eyes looking up at her with a sadness she was very rarely allowed to see. He couldn't get over how much she reminded him of Letty just then. The two were nowhere near comparison, yet she had just reminded him of her and that brought back a pang of pain like he hadn't felt in a while.

"I know you're upset…" Jordan fiddled with her long locks as she stood there, her stance nervous and unsure. She felt terrible. She hated herself so how could she expect him to love her if she couldn't even like herself?

"Yeah, you think?" He asked, sitting down, [putting his hands in his head.

"I was just thinking…" She stopped, waiting to see if he even wanted to hear what she was thinking. She chewed on her lip and felt ill at the taste of the rustiness of her blood from biting on it so hard.

"Yeah, what were you thinkin?" Dominic asked, his mind still reeling from what he had heard.

"That maybe…maybe he didn't mean to do it?" Jordan stammered in a shaky voice, her eyes filling up with tears. This was so painful for her to watch her king of the streets hurt. She knew he was hurting but she didn't know how to comfort him. He was always the big, bad, tough guy who did the comforting. He was too proud to let anyone think he needed any help.

"Yeah, you mean like Jesse didn't mean to betray us either, right?" Dominic sighed, hunched over in his chair, his head in his hands. His sour voice made Jordan's heart ache with a sharp pain. She just shook her head, her eyes full of tears and walked out quietly. Dominic sighed and got up to go look emptily at the refrigerator. He wasn't hungry, but it was more a gesture out of habit than anything.

_I deserved that_, she thought to herself as she walked out of the kitchen, feeling her heart ache with the familiar heaviness and sadness she was used to. She was so angry that one person could cause someone he claimed to love so much pain._ Johnny Tran. _She shivered guiltily even thinking his name_. He had started all of this. Or had it been her? If she would have never found Brian, none of the group would be going through any of this, _she scolded herself. She found herself back at the tree that she had found when she had ran from Han and slid down to the ground, wrapping her arms around her drawn up knees. Then she wept as though she had never wept before. This was it. She was going far away from them all, out on her own, and she vowed not to cause them anymore pain. She didn't know how she'd do it but this was the last time they would have to be punished for all of her mistakes, she thought as she swiped angrily at her tears.

_Meanwhile back inside……_

Dominic closed the fridge with a sigh. He knew he wasn't hungry and he knew he couldn't eat if he wanted to.

"Did you really have to go there with her? REALLY?" Tiffany asked, making Dominic jump out of his skin. He hadn't heard her sneak in, he hadn't expected her to be there behind the door when it shut.

"You are supposed to be sleeping. Don't you ever get tired of sneaking up on people?" Dominic asked, his tone bitter.

"This isn't about me, but no, I don't." Tiffany said, her tone just as irritated, her arms folded as she leaned against the fridge.

"What is your deal?" Dominic asked, opening a beer out of frustration and downing it one giant drink.

"You are my deal. So, let me see if I got this right….you blame her for all of this, am I right?" Tiffany asked, her stance now defensive. She wasn't one to beat around the bush. Her point to why she was there was made very quickly.

"Let's not go there, Tiffany. Not today. You won't win this one." Dominic cautioned, his eyebrow raised in a threatening type of way.

"Oh, so you think we're going to fight? Cause, to me, that wasn't a question. The only thing I'm not sure of is how long you'll pout after I win this go around." Tiffany said, feeling like she was ready to take on the world. It wasn't fair that Jordan was getting the blame for his friend's choices.

"Go back to bed." Dominic muttered under his breath, getting up to walk past her after getting another beer in his hand.

"You know, drinking won't make it all go away. You might as well be the tough guy you try to be and face your issues." Tiffany took a side step and stood in his way.

"Oh, you make a great walking AA poster." Dominic rolled his eyes, getting annoyed by her persistence.

"Come on, tough guy. Give me a piece of your mind." Tiffany smiled, finding it funny that she was getting under his skin so easily. Usually, it took much more than this to upset him. She knew she should feel bad considering the bad news he had just been given but in all honesty, since he was such a tough guy he should be able to handle the situation better.

"You know what, I don't want to have to hurt you so get out of my way, would you?" Dominic asked, frowning and looking down.

"Yeah, like you'd hurt me." Tiffany scoffed.

"Don't test me." Dominic warned.

"Yeah, well, go ahead and join the rest of your team and turn on me and anyone else." Tiffany held her head up, knowing it was a below the belt hit, even for her. She knew she took it a bit too far by the painful wince he gave. He pushed past her after grabbing the whole case of beer. She turned around and followed him, her arms folded.

"Anything else you'd like to say to me while you have your chance?" Dominic asked, his mind going about ninety miles an hour. He was beginning to feel as though he couldn't breathe and panic raced through his mind. Maybe his time of suffering was over, he reasoned. He grabbed his chest that was beginning to feel as tight as an elephant sitting on it and stumbled a bit into Tiffany. Tiffany, caught off guard, caught him.

"Talk to me, Dom. What's wrong?" She asked, wondering if this was a stunt of his to keep him from having to go into a full fledged battle of wits with her. If he was playing, he was doing quite well.

"I don't feel so well. My chest hurts. And I can't breathe." He said, his hand grabbing and pulling on his shirt as though it was too tight.

"Han! Brian!" Tiffany, convinced he was not faking, yelled, helping him lie on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Han asked, as if he had appeared magically.

"He can't breathe and his chest hurts." Tiffany said, her eyes wide with fear. Dominic wasn't looking good at all. He was clammy and sweaty and his face was an ashen pale color, one she hadn't seen on him in a very long time. She stared in a daze as Han and the rest of the crew, or what was left of their crew, pushed her aside to help him.

A/n: So I've been without internet for a while. We had a house fire before Thanksgiving, spent some time in hotels and found a new house and had to move all while holding down the job I had just gotten the end of September. So, that's where I've been, lol. I hope you all have had a wonderful holiday and I'm happy to be back and able to write. We all made it out okay, including our pets and we are all so much better. The whole ordeal was so tough to get through but it was really a blessing in disguise and we are all so much better now that we are settled in our new home. Over the holiday, someone had wrote to me via pm and asked if I'd beta their house story. I can't find the Pm to reply to say yes so if you are reading this, please pm me again and I would love to. I hope you all had a very blessed and wonderful holiday. Sorry it was so long for the update. Bring on '09 and The Fast and The Furious 4, right?!! I am more than ready for it to come out! Hugs, Cheer


	33. Mr I can't breathe

Chapter 33

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Melnie. Thank you for making me feel like I have a purpose for my writing.

"Guys, out of the way!" Han said, rushing up the stairs. Brian came out of his room, his shirt off and his hair looking rough. Tiffany reached for the wall, still being in her weakened state and looked around to make sure no one had seen that.

"You okay?" Tempest asked after making her way up the stairs, trying hard to ignore the pain her open wound was giving her. Tiffany nodded, rubbing her shoulder and suppressing a yawn.

"Yeah, as long as they don't push me around like a mop, I'm good." She tried to be humorous. Tempest watched Han take Dominic's blood pressure and feel his pulse.

"I can't breathe." Dominic leaned over, making Han grimace as he tried to re-position the stethoscope.

"Give him some air, guys." Han ordered. The crew, or what was left of it, moved back, making Han nod with satisfaction at that.

"Where's J? Should I go get her?" Roman asked Tej in a whisper, then looking up to realize that they had all heard him.

"Shut it, Rome. He's trying to listen." Tempest ordered, making a threatening slashing motion across her throat, implying it was meant for him. Roman rolled his eyes, and pretended to shake, mouthing 'oh I'm so scared.'

"Okay, you can all go downstairs. I got this." Han grimaced, still trying to hear.

"Glad he's not dying, it would take him a year to freaking find his pulse and blood pressure." Roman quipped to Tej as they headed down the stairs.

"I heard that." Han yelled, pointing to Ice, Brian, Tempest and Tiffany to leave.

"You sure you got this?" Tiffany asked, blinking twice. The floor was almost feeling slanted to her but she wasn't about to let them know she was still weak. She hated people babying her.

"Yeah, I am fine. Brian, take your girl and put her down to bed, would you?" Han asked, helping Dominic up and putting his head under Dominic's arm to escort him to bed.

"I'm fine, thank you very much." Tiffany said as Brian scooped her up in his arms.

"You sure are, no arguments about that. " Brian grinned, his blue eyes studying her gaunt looking face. He was never so happy as to be able to hold her as he was now.

"Yeah, I'm so sure. With my ratted, flat hair and my white as a vamp skin." Tiffany scoffed, laying her head on his chest. She felt as though she was meant to be here, listening to his familiar heartbeat with his muscular arms wrapped around her. She sighed contentedly and couldn't help but to smile back at him. His eyes were the deepest, iciest blue she ever remembered them to be.

"You are every bit as beautiful as you were the first day I laid eyes on you." Brian said, giving her the long and passionate kiss she had been waiting for since being in captivity of her twin. Brian had been the only reason she had kept on going during the whole time.

"Would you two please take it to the room. I might get sick." Dominic said, wiping sweat off of his head.

"Jealous, Bro?" Brian asked, giving a smartass grin as he shut the door to their room.

"Lay down so I can recheck your blood pressure and pulse." Han said, looking at Dominic for other signs of distress as he observed him.

"So I thought heart attacks were always instant and then you die." Dominic said, puzzled as Han supported his arm with the cuff on it and pumped the bulb of the device.

"Be quiet. I got rid of them to listen. I can't get rid of you so please, hush." Han said, hating to have to start over yet again. He finished and then looked at Dominic, whose eyes were closed. "You ever had anxiety attacks before?" He asked, making Dominic open one eye and look at him like Han had lost his mind.

"Nope. I don't have those." Dominic said, almost sounding cocky.

"What makes you so sure?" Han asked, folding his arms and leaning on the dresser. He was _almost_ amused by Dominic's attitude.

"I just don't. I am not a pussy. I don't get anxiety. I don't get scared of nothin." Dominic said, shaking his head and looking like he was thinking of flexing his muscles to reassure himself. Han tried to hide his laugh. This was too comical in a wrong kind of way. Big bad Dominic being cocky, it was priceless.

"Wow, can we say judgmental? What if I told you that that was an anxiety attack?" Han asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I'd say you were wrong. I don't get anxiety. I didn't get it when my dad died, when none of this went down, and I don't have it now. But thank you for your non doctor opinion." Dominic said, looking offended at what Han was implying.

"Dom, it was an anxiety attack. Stress happens to us all. Having anxiety doesn't mean you're weak or whatever mental image you got up in that mental coconut of yours." Han rolled his eyes.

"Han, I don't have anything to cause me anxiety. When you get your doctor's degree, please come re-evaluate me, okay?" Dominic asked, laying back and putting his hand over his eyes with a bothered sigh.

"Yeah, okay. You just keep on thinking what you wanna think. You know, no wonder you have such a rep for being hard headed. Here all along I thought it was cause you'd survived a few crashes and had a hard head but it turns out that it's really just because you're stubborn and closed minded." Han shrugged, pulling an apple out of his jacket and taking a bite as he stared at Dominic, waiting for his reaction.

"You don't know anything so shut your mouth." Dominic sprang up, his nerves now rubbed.

"If you say so but …..you don't got a doctor's degree either. So I'm not sure if you're any smarter than I am." Han said, his eyes locking with Dominic's as he kept on chewing his apple.

"Oh my God, Dom, are you okay?" Jordan rushed in, flinging the door open, her cheeks red and flushed. She looked out of breath and her big blue eyes were glossy.

"Oh, man, I can't breathe." Dominic said, feeling his chest go tight yet again. He bent over.

"Jordan, he's fine. The king of the streets is just being a drama king. Go on downstairs." Han said, putting an arm around her and leading her to the door.

"But he can't breathe! He'll die!" Jordan said, trying to look past Han's tall frame to see Dominic.

"You know, I have this feeling good old Dom will be just fine." Han tried to hide his grin, then shut the door. He leaned against it for a minute and waited. "How's the breathing there, Drama King, er, I mean, King of the streets." Han asked, pounding his chest like an ape on the last part and saying it in a deep voice.

"I am fine. Shut the hell up or I will kick your ass." Dominic straightened up and pointed at a grinning Han.

"You'll have to catch me first." Han raised an eyebrow.

"That wouldn't be so hard, you know." Dominic promised.

"Really? You sure? Cause I'd just run to Jordan and it would be game over for you, Mr. I can't breathe." Han laughed, bending over and clutching his chest and pretending to be catching his breath.


	34. It's okay to be just okay…

Chapter 34 Ultimate Betrayal 3

It's okay to be just okay….

"You're not funny." Dominic said, getting up, taking a big sigh. It felt like he had the world on his shoulders. He wasn't sure how one group of people could suffer all the drama and pain they had and yet be facing even more. He wasn't sure how he could put an end to it. He wasn't sure he could deal with it right now or even begin to process what he had just learned about Vince. He felt his chest tighten yet again and ignored it. He had other things to deal with than to worry about a little chest pain at this point.

"I'm pretty sure I'd get a gig at the local stand-up comedy club." Han grinned, sounding sure of himself. Dominic had to grin, Han looked like he was in search of something to stuff in his mouth.

"Get out."Dominic ordered, pointing to the door, his head down, not wanting to see Han's smart ass grin. Han started to reply but he knew Dominic was not really in the mood and was in some serious need of some alone time.

Dominic lay down, his heavy eyes closing. He was tired, but his mind was on overdrive, racing with so many thoughts he couldn't even keep up with his own head. He wanted to know where Tyranny was and he wanted to be the one to take her out. Wasn't going to be likely, not with the blood-thirsty girls who were on the witch-hunt themselves. Then there was Ice, and even the oh so angelic O'Connor wanted a piece of this girl for all she had done to torture his sister. So, not only did he need to find her, but he needed to find her first, just for bragging rights and personal satisfaction. He drifted off into a restless sleep, his arms crossed over his chest. Jordan walked in, on her tiptoes, and stared at him, watching to make sure each rise and fall of his chest and his breath was accounted for.

She lightly pulled up a chair and became content just looking at him. He was something else, just the sight of him sleeping made her blush and smile, she thought to herself. She wished she wasn't such a poison to him. She just wanted him to be happy. What if it he had been meant to stay with Letty? What if she had came into his life at the wrong time and what if she hadn't let herself fall head over heels for him in love? She jumped as he flinched in his sleep, covering her mouth to keep from making a sound. He wasn't sleeping too well, she noticed. She picked up his hand, her hand no match with his big hand. She held it lightly, not wanting to wake him up. It was so quiet in the room you could hear the clock ticking. She didn't want to ruin this moment of his peacefulness.

"You gonna stay there and stare at me all day or you gonna come curl up in my arms and keep me warm?" A very deep-throated voice brought her out of her thoughts, catching her off guard. She loved it when he got that deep, throaty, sexy voice. It always sent chills down her back. So, he had known she had been in here watching him. She giggled to herself, happy to get an invite of sorts.

"I thought I'd just sit here and analyze your sleep habits." She quipped back, getting a grin from Dominic even though his eyes were still asleep.

"I know one thing." Dominic said, yawning.

"What's that?" Jordan asked, her spine tingling, rubbing her arms that now had goose bumps.

"That my Corona Barbie better get her butt over here before I have to take drastic measures." Dominic raised an eyebrow. This made Jordan giggle and she obediently climbed into bed and snuggled into his strong arms.  
"I thought you were supposed to be keeping me warm." He objected as she wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"That's what you get for thinkin."She whispered, turning to face him while still in his tight grasp. He opened his eyes to stare into her deep blue eyes.

"Oh, is that right, big eyes?" He asked, swiping a piece of stray hair out of her face.

"That's what I said." She giggled, leaning over to kiss him. "That's Mrs. Big Eyes to you." She said, loving him playing with her hair. She felt like her heart was up in her throat from the happiness. They understood each other well enough to know that no other words needed to be spoken right this moment, no matter the tension that had lingered in the air before. For now, things were okay and for now, that was okay with the both of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yeah, thanks for the help." Tiffany sat up slowly, her phone to her ear. Brian rolled over, half asleep to see her put her phone down and start to get out of bed slowly.

"Where do you think you are going?" Brian asked, not wanting her to get up, if only for his own selfish reasons.

"I need to go talk to Temp." She said, holding his hand and still trying to get out of bed.

"You need to lay down and get some rest. It can wait." Brian said, not letting go of her hand. Even tired and beyond exhausted and underfed, she still looked like the very dream girl he had always dreamed about. He still found himself mesmerized by her when he looked at her.

"Brian, come on, I have slept enough." Tiffany said, not taking him serious. She tried to pull away.

"Does it have to do with your sister?" Brian asked, curious to know why she was in such a determined mood to get up so soon.

"No, I wish. You know I'd already be out the door." She scoffed, gritting her teeth.

"SO, why can't it wait until you've rested? Why can't you just text her?" Brian asked, pulling Tiffany back into bed with him.

"Because I can't. " Tiffany continued to protest.

"I say you can and will." Brian said, his deep blue eyes staring at her intensely.

"Oh yeah, and who says?" Tiffany asked, raising an eyebrow. She knew this determined look on Brian's face. She had seen it a time or two before.

"Says ME." Brian said, not letting her up as she continued to try to find a way out of his grasp. Tiffany smiled.

"Um, I don't know if you like, noticed, but I'm free to do as I please. But thanks for the concern. Now, go back to sleep." She said teasingly and with a mischievous smile.

"And I say I am free to put you under citizen's arrest for your own good. You can't get up yet. You still need your rest." Brian said adamantly, knowing the word can't would make her want to push to fight him to get up even more. He was hoping for this.

"What you gonna do to keep me here? Last time I checked, you didn't have the authority." She said, her eyes sparkling with taunting.

"Oh, you mean authority like this?" Brian flipped her on the bed and straddled over her, staring down at her with a shit eating grin on his face.

She yawned, pretending to be bored. "See, you are tired. You need your rest. Go to sleep." He laughed, finding it funny and helping his cause.

"As Tempest says, you and what army will keep me in bed? I don't answer to authority. I thought you knew this by now." Tiffany said, starting to get up.

"How's this for authority?" Brian asked, pulling a pair of hand cuffs out of his back pocket and slapping one around her wrist before she could get free. He cuffed the other to the bed and threw up his hands as though he had just roped a calf at a rodeo, making Tiffany laugh.

"Not funny. One scream and my brother will be in here to take you out." She tried to say with all seriousness but ended up laughing as Brian stared at her with a daring look, making her laugh even harder.

"Yeah, he's just not that scary anymore." Brian shook his head, leaning down to kiss her.

"Oh, I'll let him know that right before he executes you." Tiffany smiled, knowing Brian had her. She knew Ice would agree with Brian on this one but she wasn't backing down on her threat just yet. She was so glad to be back home and with Brian again.


	35. How to catch the elusive

The Ultimate Betrayal chapter 35

Dominic turned over, sitting up, covered up in sweat. He shook his head, shaking off the bad dream he had been having and stretched. He looked down at Jordan, still curled up in his arms, looking peaceful and looked around. He squinted and looked at the clock, noticing it was now night-time. He got up gently, not wanting to wake Jordan up. She looked too peaceful. He crept out and only pulled the door to, not closing it all the way in fear of waking her up. He could hear the TV going on downstairs and could hear a pretty loud discussion going on as he made it closer to the bottom of the stairs. He walked into the living room to find the group sprawled out in various places on the maroon velvety circular entertaining couch that looked like it belonged in a vampire's mansion. They all looked up and became quiet. That was when he knew something important was being discussed. He didn't like the idea of them leaving him out.

"Well, nice to see you, sleeping beauty." Han nodded, sitting on the arm of the couch, eating an apple as he watched Dominic.

"Yeah, thanks." Dominic said, scowling. He wasn't completely awake but he was awake enough to catch the Corona Brian tossed at him. "What you guys up to?" He asked, scanning the crew and looking at them to see if he could get a read on them. Tempest stared back at him, shrugging. He figured she wasn't going to give it up. He popped open the Corona and sat back, sighing.

"You guys gonna tell me what's up or do we have to sit here and pretend to stare at each other like we haven't seen each other in a long time?" Dominic asked, feeling somewhat uneasy.

"We were just talkin about figuring out how to catch my bitch of a twin." Tiffany said, her head resting on Brian's chest.

"Still nothing huh?" Dominic asked, taking a big gulp. He would have preferred to have a lime with it, but it would work for now.

"Can't trace her for shit." Tempest said, completely disgusted. She started to get up until the pain of her back reminded her to sit back down. Ice handed her another one of his special mixed drinks, made very heavy just for her. She had a high tolerance level like Tiffany so the drinks had to be made a different way than your average drink. Tempest sat back, still scowling. "I've had all our boys track her, hunt her, stake out her places she' s been holed up in …" Tempest said, almost looking like she was going to start pouting. Ice hid his grin and his thoughts of how cute she was. He didn't want her to pick up on his thoughts, she'd slap him.

"I called in some special favors and had them run her to see if she was picked up or in holding somewhere. Nothing there either. We're just trying to figure out our next move." Brian said, playing with Tiffany's long, straight shiny black hair as she sat on his lap, looking more stable and back to her old self than she had before.

"Well, she's not fucking Casper so she has to be somewhere. She couldn't have gotten a plane, train or boat ticket, cause we'd have known about it. If she rented a car, one of you fools would know about it, right?" Roman asked, getting up to pace. Brian nodded.

"Yeah, if she applies for anything, it'll flag my sources and they'd be calling me. I don't know what else we can do but wait her out til she shows where she's hiding." Brian sighed, sounding defeated and frustrated.

"Well, you guys know J won't settle for staying around here and hiding." Tej warned, shaking his head.

"She won't have a choice." Tiffany replied, not blinking an eye. She didn't care what Jordan would want as long as Jordan was being kept safe and out of trouble. "I can handle that problem." She nodded confidently.

"You really think we can keep her here and calm while we go on the witch hunt. I saw how that girl can be. She'll drive us all up the wall or to the crazy hospital." Han said, shaking his head with doubt. He found all eyes on him. "What?" He asked, holding up his hands innocently. "I'm just saying…I know how stubborn and tough she can be if she chooses to. She won't just stay here." Han said, rolling his eyes at their defensiveness over them. He shrugged and went back to his apple, staring off into the floor to ignore their looks.

"He has a point." Roman said, nodding, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms with a nod. "I feel ya, man. When she gets on a mission, she goes all out." Roman nodded at Han.

"You guys obviously just don't know how to handle her." Tempest quipped, taking another drink of her special concoction.

"We're gonna find her, one way or another. We can split up and take shifts on hunting her." Dominic said, his deep chocolate eyes intense with anger and ire. "We will find her." He said, finishing off his Corona.

"Well, we're gonna be here for a while if we are gonna find her cause you know it won't be easy to find her." Brian said, not looking forward to trying to contain his sister. She hated to be in one place for too long and not being able to go anywhere for a long period of time would make her angry, anxious and pretty hard to handle.

"That's why staying here would be a stupid plan." Jordan said, leaning on the staircase, arms folded and her bottom lip pursed in a tight line. They all looked her way, startled.

"Busted." Tej muttered, shaking his head. He knew this was going to be interesting to see play out. She didn't look too happy. Jordan went on the defense when she was talked about like a 'doll' or a 'piece of property'.


	36. Just not Jordan material

Ub 3 chapter 36

A/n: So guys, I am sorry I have quit updating. I wanted to come back and finish the story but I can tell you it's hard to do when your friends, family, and readers don't let you know they are reading it. Reviews really do help. I wanted to quit the story and although I have it mapped out in my head, I think it would be to a lot of people's likings if I finished. But I won't continue if I don't get something out of it back, as terrible and selfish as it may sound. I do need reviews. I used to hate to say that but when you look at it from my point, you may see why I say they are important. Fanfiction writers live for reviews. They don't get paid, or even published. They write for the love of the story and feedback. All I'm asking for is a little bit of feedback. Please? If not, I appreciate the time you took to consider it and to read the update! Take care, Cheer

"As I was saying, we can hunt her down, smoke her out, we can last longer than she can." Dominic coughed, trying to act as though they hadn't been discussing his girl. He wasn't quite sure what she would do, they had grown a bit apart in the last year since all the drama had went down and the latest escapades certainly didn't help his understanding of her.

"Well, we can't do it sitting here." Jordan said, shaking her head, not believing he would try to play that off when she had clearly heard them. She was more concerned in finding the woman who had helped Johnny Tran wreck her whole existence.

"We can't do nothing but wait here." Tiffany shook her head in disagreement, seeing the guys shift almost nervously. It was then she realized Jordan had really gotten a good impression on the guys while her and Tempest had been gone. It was almost as if she had intimidated them or something.

"Really? You sure about that?" Jordan's big blue eyes narrowed, her arms folded as she leaned on the doorway, staring her best friend down.

"Jordan, she wants you to leave this house, she's just betting you will." Tempest chimed in, knowing already where Jordan's thinking was.

"Well, what if she knows we know this and she wants me to stay here? Or maybe we'll think she is thinking that and that we should leave? How do we know what she is thinking? How do we even know if we really have …"Jordan threw her arms up, her tiredness making her voice hoarse.

"Don't….don't you even go there." Tiffany warned, her eyebrow raised threateningly. She wasn't back to her full energy yet but she wasn't too weak to throw out her 'don't you dare do it' look.

"Has anyone left her side? Has there been someone with her at all times? I mean, how do we know she is the REAL Tiffany?" Jordan asked, going there all right.

"Because I am and you can put that in the bank with your hopes of leaving this place cause it ain't happening." Tiffany said, shaking her head. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Jordan and she was going to make sure she showed her she wasn't intimidated like all the guys obviously had.

"All I'm saying is how we know she hasn't already broke into this place? Call me paranoid if you want but I don't care. I'm throwing it out there." Jordan shrugged, her eyes never leaving Tiffany's. Tiffany saw the almost panicked look in her eyes and softened. She realized it wasn't out of hate she was saying what she was saying but out of sheer worry.

"And all I'm saying is I have the birthmark and tattoo to prove I'm the real Tiffany. And trust me; this place is locked down better than Rucker's island or the largest prison you can think of. Ice spent millions making sure. I was there when he worked on the house and helped with the plans myself. So you can relax, okay?" Tiffany promised, mad at herself that she had almost let Jordan's fear bait her into being a bitch.

"Okay." Jordan nodded simply, seeming satisfied. There was a silence for a bit as the sun began to shine in the tiny slatted windows in the high vaulted ceilings. They were just big enough to let light in but small enough that the ceiling was still deemed safe. As if an epiphany hit her, Jordan straightened up a bit and looked like she was working her nerve to say what her idea was. "The only way we're going to find her is to go back to our lives. She may try to take one of us or try to kill one of us but you know, being related to Tiffany and Ice, she is well barricaded and protected. The only ones who will draw her out is me, Tiff, or Temp." Jordan said, finishing her sentence rather quickly. She knew this was a long shot but the thought of being in this house forever just wasn't going to sit well with her. It wasn't realistic to who they all were. Dom needed his cars to work on, Tej needed to handle the races, Roman needed to play the girls, Tempest needed her cars and toys, and they all needed something this house couldn't give them.

"Jordan, it's just not possible." Dominic said, shaking his head.

"So you want to sit in this house and rot away? Then she's won for sure. We can't hide here forever. If we can, so what? What's the point? "Jordan asked, curious to know for real. This wasn't who she started out dating if it was.

"No. but we don't want to risk you…." Dominic started but was interrupted.

"Dom, I'm tired of hiding. I need a normal life. I will either have one or die trying to get one. I can't, no, I won't stay locked up in here. I won't let you guys give up your lives for me. I already caused you to lose so much that I can't and won't let you stay here and just waste time." Jordan folded her arms, not ready to give up on this fight. It was true and she meant every last word.

"It's not your fault and I would rather stay here with no life than to lose you. Why do you have to be so damn stubborn? When will you get it through your head that I love you and that is what love is?" Dominic asked, feeling like it was really just him and Jordan in the room. He stared at Jordan intently, partly wanting to grab her and shake her endlessly until the sense came flooding back into her head and partly wanting to hold her and tell her to shut up. Either way, he didn't think she would take to either idea very well.

"Dom, I love you too and that is why I say we go back and live our lives. She is bound to show up that way. There is no other way. I promise you, ask Tiff, she knows her better than any of us and she will agree with me even though I bet she won't want to. Dom, I love you too. That is why I can't let you just give up the life you worked so hard to have. All I want to do is go back to you being the King of the streets, going to races, partying, and saying forget the rest. What happens is gonna happen. We tried being careful. That didn't work. It's time to go home and live life." Jordan pleaded, sensing she might have him buying into her idea by her look. Maybe if she was convincing enough and got him on board, the others might follow. She took a deep breath. "You said it was okay to stop being the victim, right? So, I'm done. We just have to pay closer attention to the details. Who's in the house, on the streets, we just have to watch our backs a bit more, and we just have to be prepared for the worst. I can do that. Believe me; I could take her if she crossed my path at this point. I don't think she'll come out for a while." Jordan said, believing what she was saying the more she thought of it.

"Jordan, I think you finally lost it, girl." Tempest shook her head. "You just banking on the fact she's so scared of us that she is going to disappear?" Tempest laughed, trying to keep it inside but the grin on her face gave her thoughts all away.

"Laugh if you want, but I know I'm right. What else do I have to lose? I'm not letting her and Johnny " Jordan started, forcing herself to say that awful name. " drive us to the point we no longer exist cause then they win. Those words sound familiar? Who was it telling me we can't give up or they win?" Jordan looked around the room. "Ohhhh, that's right. Almost all of you. Except Han. He was too busy stuffing his face." Jordan jabbed, not resisting her chance to get in a dig at him.

"Funny little girl you are." He held up his sandwich at her, shaking his head. He hadn't done anything to provoke her to make her single him out. Well, today, anyway, he thought to himself with a grin.

"What are you thinking about?" Brian asked, his deep ocean blue eyes staring into Tiffany's dark chocolate eyes as she rested on his lap. He prayed she wasn't actually going to listen to his sister. He had given up on his sister making any sense a while ago and surely Tiffany wasn't going to vouch for such an outrageous suggestion Jordan had made.

"Hmm?" Tiffany asked, playing with the zipper on Brian's jacket he was wearing, trying to avoid giving away what she was thinking. Truth be known, she was actually considering Jordan's idea. She needed a regular, real life. She wanted to go back to normal and just hanging out. If it wasn't for her evil twin. She hated that only she could have an evil twin that would be so evil she should be a fictional character in a book. Tyranny had been a constant in ruining anything in her and Ice's life since she had been born. One side of her was ready to hunt her down, but the other also knew how hard it would be to find her and a normal life seemed like a pretty enticing idea.

"Tiffany!" Brian said, gently putting his hand around the back of her neck, sending chills down her spine.

"What?" she asked, trying to not smile.

He leaned into her and kissed the back of her neck, making her shiver even worse. Then he whispered, "I know you are not going to give into the crazy blonde's idea." He said, searching her eyes for an honest answer.

"I don't know, I gave into this one crazy blonde's idea to date him and then marry him and it turned out to be a pretty okay idea." She smiled playfully, almost for a full minute forgetting the situation at hand.

"Yeah, and _that _idea made sense. We are not going to go back out there and just act like nothing happened." He said, prepared to put his foot down on this one.

"I am just thinking even I don't know how else we're going to get her. She has hid out for how many years before?" Tiffany asked, trying to figure out what the right answer was. She knew if she took a side on this, either side was going to have some complications and likely a pretty huge fight. It was a matter of who she chose to fight with at this point.

"She's kinda right." Tej nodded. "She won't expect us to go back to living life like normal." He nodded, looking at Jordan, who looked pretty pleased with herself that her idea was catching on.

"You can't be serious. Tell me you aren't buyin that BS." Dominic said, rolling his eyes.

"BS? You got a better idea? Do we just stay here, dye our hair grey and get walkers while we try to find her? She's frickin related to Tiffany and ICE. Hello. She isn't going to make this easy, you know. "Jordan huffed, irritated.

"Ok, Ok, let's take a vote. Who's with Blondie…?" Roman started but was interrupted by Blondie herself.

"And who's against? Cause if you ain't for me then you are against me." She said, quoting one of Tempest's favorite quotes she threw when in an argument.

"Great influence, Hot." Ice whispered in Tempest's ear. He quit smiling when he saw Jordan wasn't finding this as funny and that she was waiting for answers.

"I think she's got a point." Tiffany said, clearing her throat. She felt her face go hot from what she could tell was Brian's stare.

"I think she's got a very BAD point and that's just asking for trouble." Brian replied, rather icily.

"Brian, I am tired of running, I am tired of all this drama. If she wants me that bad or Tiff or Temp, she will come to us. She isn't going to let us find her. I don't want any more mind games, anymore of this stuff. I want to go back to LA, I want to race, drink, hang out, work on cars, and live a real life." Jordan said, her eyes almost pleading for him to back her up. She knew she would need several to go with it to even hope to persuade them to go along with it.

"Wellll, I want all that too but I also want a sister who lives, a wife who is still around and friends who can hang out and race without me worrying if someone is going to sniper them all off." Brian said, his voice sounding so angry it made Jordan wince a bit. She knew it was because Tiffany was disagreeing with him for the most part and going against his wishes but it wasn't often his voice was so harsh.

"Temp? What do you think?" Tej asked, mentally noting it was tied at the moment and the group seemed pretty split.

"I'ma go wit my girls and say if they wanna hang out and wait, then I'm good with it. I guarantee she comes to us and it's an instant funeral. So let her come." Tempest shrugged, getting a smile from Jordan in appreciation. "I think J has risked a lot in the last couple of days and she deserves to have the say so. I don't blame her for being tired of hiding and running. She's been through enough she should be included in the decision. It's just a matter of you boys getting on board with us or not. Cause we gonna do what we want regardless." Tempest shrugged.

"I think it's a mistake, Temp. I mean, you girls might be prepared but there's that one time that you won't be." Roman said, shocking Jordan and making her mouth fall open. "Sorry J, but I gotta go with what I feel is best." He said, almost feeling guilty. Her look at him made him feel like he betrayed her.

"You guys can't speak for me anymore. You haven't been where I've been, what I've been through, and you can sit there and play good Samaritan all you want but it won't change my mind. I am not staying a prisoner in this house and you can take it or leave it but you can't make me stay. I'm done with this discussion." Jordan threw her arms up and walked out.

"Wow. She didn't even wait for my vote." Han said, acting offended although he was grinning.

"Ha, I don't think you rank too high up on her list to really matter." Roman said, acting like he hated to break the news. "You're just not …how I put this…." Roman clasped his hands like the cheerleader in Bring It On did when they were going to break bad news. "You're just not …Jordan material." He said, then he burst out laughing. The guys had been forced to watch the cheerleading movie, Bring It On, many times by her and to have the opportunity to mock it was hilarious to them after the lack of sleep they had been getting.

A/n: PLEASE leave a girl a review, pretty please? I will keep updating on the regular if you give a girl a few reviews lol. Thanks for reading! Stay tuned! It's far from over! Xoxo, Cheer


	37. Take a chill pill

Chapter 37- take a chill pill

"Somethin's bout to happen up in here, Homie." Roman whispered to Tej, eyeing the girls with a look of fear mixed with a lack of trust.

"Tell me bout it, boy, don't I know. They about to go on their tangents." Tej said his hush hush voice, not wanting to be overheard. He and Roman knew how this was going to play out. The girls were about to turn on the guys and they knew as tired, stressed, or in pain they were, it could be catastrophic. Jordan had already made her dramatic exit upstairs. Tej checked his watch, knowing they were about to meet upstairs. He had seen this happen before and was onto them. He leaned back on the counter with his elbows, waiting for the show to begin. It was going to be going to be better than any talk show, he was sure of that.

"What you keep checkin yo watch for?" Roman asked, his eyes squinted, wondering what it was he was missing.

"That." Tej nodded, watching Tiffany icily remove herself from Brian's grasp without a word, only giving him a drop dead look as a goodbye. Brian shrugged his shoulders, threw up his hands as if to say 'what was that for' and looked puzzled. She clicked her teeth in disgust and walked out, her feet heavy on purpose. The silence hung in the air like an invisible cloud.

"Someone betta call Montel Williams to start the peace talks." Roman laughed, not understanding why he was the only one who thought that was funny. Tej, his partner in crime, was just looking down and acting like he was concentrating on trying to not look up.

"Wanna repeat that?" Tempest asked, smacking the back of his head as she walked out, muttering stupid grown ass men.

"Yo Tej! Why didn't you tell me?" Roman asked in disbelief at the betrayal as he rubbed his bald head. Tej looked at him, as if to ask what.

"Sorry, man, I ain't messin with any of those drama llamas. My game plan is to stay on their good side cause they up to somethin." Tej folded his arms, grinning and shaking his head. His cell rang and out of habit he picked it up and answered. "Yeah, talk to me." He said.

"I heard that Mr. I think I'm cool but really I'm just a dumbass like the rest of them." Tempest spat and slammed down the phone, making even Roman shiver. It was so loud even he heard it.

"Your bald ass got me busted." Tej complained. He sighed in annoyance and looked at the rest of the group.

"What, don't tell me you guys think we should just go home too?" Dominic asked, looking each of them in the eye, raising an eyebrow and folding his arms.

"I don't know, I'm divided. I can see both points." Tej said, shrugging, his face all seriousness.

"I think it's a stupid ass idea myself." Brian sighed, hating the thought of having to fight with the girls by going against them.

"Well, you betta hire a lawyer to argue for you if you go against them." Ice said, not really joking. He had a feeling he knew this war was over before it even started.

"You got the gift of spewing sweet stuff to yo girl. Why don't you go work your 'Ice' magic?" Brian asked, using quotations on Ice's name. Brian knew he wasn't confident enough to argue against Tiffany.

"Ah, I see your thinkin." Roman rubbed his chin thoughtfully, grinning. "Haha. You a pretty smart dog." Roman nodded, leaning in, acting like they were in a football huddle.

"What?" All the guys asked, wondering what the heck Roman was talking about. They weren't sure why he was finding this all amusing.

"Man, you guys need some chill pills. I was just saying Brian is right on to send in Ice in to break Ole Temp down. Breakin em down one by one, that's a master plan." Roman rolled his eyes, annoyed at the guys and how slow they were being. He was still hyped a bit from his exploring Ice's wonderland medicine cabinet.

"Uh..Yeah." Brian sighed, looking away. Truth was, he wished he could take credit for his plan but it hadn't been a plan at all, just a smart remark. Truth was, he wasn't sure if he wanted to take on any battle. He was tired of battles. In fact, he was just downright tired. Period.

"You all right, Brian?" Dominic asked, raising a curious eyebrow. Brian's eyes were looking pretty bloodshot and droopy all of a sudden.

"Huh?" he asked, his head jerking up. He fiddled with the top of his Dr. Pepper can to try to stay awake.  
"What? Sorry. I guess I'm a bit tired." He shifted in his chair and admitted.

"I just asked if you were okay. " Dominic repeated, amazed at Brian's sudden deterioration.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired. It's been a long ass week…year….life." He sighed, his eyes closing as he talked. He wasn't sure why he was suddenly so tired. His mind was fully awake and his thoughts were random as he fought the urge to close his eyes.

"Sounds like you more than a little sleep deprived." Ice elbowed Dominic.

"Yup, it sounds that way." Dominic agreed.

"Boy, take yo ass upstairs before you start sawin some logs." Ice hit Brian's elbow that was holding his head up as he slept.

"So you think Brian's passed out yet?" Jordan giggled, high fiving Tiffany and Tempest. She was supposed to be being quiet but that wasn't going so well.

"If not yet, he will be soon." Tiffany smirked, glad she had slipped him something to knock him out. She was tired of hearing him at the moment.

"My name ….is….Brian." Tempest mocked, looking drugged and like she couldn't lift a finger even though she was trying. This made Jordan crack up. The droopy eyed impression was more than Jordan could handle. "I think….my girl…..drugged….me." Tempest stuck out her tongue like a dead dog and her eyes rolled back in her head, resembling much like some acme cartoon. The dramatics made Jordan roll and she had to wipe her eyes from tears from laughing so hard.

"Ahem. Can I get some focus here?" Tiffany asked, her eyes fixed on what she was doing. "Jordan, calm your ass down or I'ma drug you next, little girl." She scolded with a smile.

"Okay, okay." Jordan held up her hands, surrendering. She tried to avoid looking at Tempest, who was egging her on. Tempest stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth and held her hands like she was a dead dog in front of her when Tiffany wasn't looking and it took all Jordan had not to burst into fits of laughter. Tiffany continued to work on crushing the pills she had in front of her.

"Okay, captain, what's the game plan?" Tempest asked, turning Ice's ball cap backwards and bending over, hands on her knees like they were in a huddle. She rubbed her hands together and then clapped like it was a football game, making Jordan fight her laughter yet again.

"Your flannel shirt, your backwards hat, and that position makes me think of that backwoods song. It goes dur dur dur da dur. You know the one with the banjo?" Jordan stated, pretending to play the banjo. Tiffany gave them both a stern look but turned away to hide her smile. Tempest did remind her of that song..

"Okay, Jordan, you got Roman's pudding. This vial marked with the R is his." She said, shaking the vial up and handing it to Jordan. "K, you listening?" She asked, holding up Jordan's chin with one finger, to emphasize it was time to get serious. Jordan nodded, her intent eyes on Tiffany now. "This one," She held up another vial. "I gave to you because you will get the most enjoyment out of it. This is for Han's sandwich. You know how he has one made up for the next time, right?" She asked, making Jordan nod. "You are going to spread this on the side with his mayo. Make sure it's spread really good all right?" She asked.

"Got it." Jordan promised, taking the second vile.

"Han, haha. That will be too funny." Tempest laughed, shaking her head, just imagining how he would be after eating it. There was a knock at the door, making Jordan jump. She looked at the other two, wondering who it would be. "Yeah?" Tempest asked, folding her arms as Tiffany scurried to hide her stuff she had been working on.

"Yo, it's Ice. Sorry to bother you girls." Ice nodded as he walked in and shut the door.

"Something you need?" Tiffany asked, her eyes a bit narrowed, her stance defensive.

"Just wanted to say goodnight." He said, looking at each of them and knowing they weren't just sitting around chilling. He knew they were up to something. "Me and MaryJane goin to bed. Do what you're gonna do just leave me out of it, k? I'm not gonna get in yo way." He promised, putting his joint in the side of his mouth. "So, we cool?" He asked, waiting mainly for Tiffany to respond. He didn't trust her as far as he could throw her. He had taught her the rules of how ruthless she was and she often surpassed his ruthlessness so he had to stay on her good side, but he would never let her know that he was so weary of her.

"Yup, cool as Ice." Tiffany replied, pun intended. She loved her brother. He was cool as hell.

"Night, night ladies." Ice said, bending down to kiss the top of Tempest's head on the way out the door.

"Night Ice." They all replied back, as if they were his 'angels' like Charlie's angels. This thought made Tiffany laugh to herself. She could so imagine them all, posing and being like the show, Charlie's Angels back in the day.  
"So he was on our side the whole time?" Jordan asked, shocked. She had missed that one, apparently.

"Ah, girly, so young, so inexperienced, still so much to teach you." Tempest teased, flipping Jordan's hair out of her eyes. "You always need an informant on the inside, have we taught you nothing?" She asked, folding her arms and shaking her head as though she was disappointed in her protégé. Jordan rolled her eyes, waving her off in annoyance. It was obvious to Jordan that Tempest was starting to feel better.

"So, back to work." Tiffany said, getting back out her supplies. " On to Dominic. Temp, you got this one. In about ten minutes, he will be in the shower, and I want you to slip in the room and put it in his little flask he thinks we know nothing about." Tiffany said, holding up yet another vial.

"Why not me?" Jordan asked, appalled Tempest would have to do this one.

"One because you might go soft, two you might trip and he'll hear you, three, when he wakes up, you don't want to show your guilt and he can read you well, and four, you can't have all the fun, now can you?" Tempest asked, tapping her foot impatiently now that she was waiting for the clock to tick down.

"Exactly." Tiffany said, happy she didn't have to waste her energy into going into it. She was trying to focus on filling up the syringe with the liquid, getting ready for her next victim. She shot some of the liquid up in the air, getting the bubbles out.

"Who's that for?" Jordan asked, as if she was suspicious that it was going to be for her.

"You if you don't quit tapping the floor." Tempest threatened, giving Jordan 'the look'.

"In case we run into any trouble. Temp, you go take care of Dominic and I'll follow Jordan to make sure no one has a case of insomnia." Tiffany smiled wickedly, putting the lid on the syringe.

"K, see ya soon suckers." Tempest took off out of the room.

"Let's go, Blondie." Tiffany said, kicking the back of Jordan's foot, ready to get this plan in motion.

"I'm going, I'm going." Jordan promised, heading out the door.

A/n; So I'm grateful for the reviews, sorry I had to force the I'ma quit writing on you if you don't review but hey, I got to get some satisfaction too, right? Lol. Seriously, I appreciate you guys for taking the time to leave me some feedback and I hope it's no different every chapter going forward. I know, I ask so much. But please, at least let me know you are reading it and just what you thought about it. I would be very grateful. The more I get, the more inspired I get so you know….anyways, peace out from Snowklahoma America.

And just FYI, the next update won't be long after this one as long as I feel like people still care to read it!

Xoxo,

Cheer


End file.
